Be My Rescue
by Ireland Maslow
Summary: Logan is bullied in school and hates his life so much. He doesn't know what he did to deserve this life. James transfers into his school and starts to stand up for Logan. T for bullying and self-harm in later chapters. NO SLASH just friendship.
1. Beating

**Alright, the idea for this story came to me when I was sitting at the restaurant my sister and mom work at. I was the only teen at Bible study last night, so my youth pastor took my up to the restaurant to see my sister. Also she wanted to do something different and had planned to do that if I was the only teen again. I have been the only one for the last two or three weeks. Small church. Anyway, I stayed after she left and was going home with my sis after they closed. Which was about an hour afterwards. But while I was sitting at one of the tables, this came to mind. Hope you like it and sorry the A/N is so long. **

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize.**

**Logan's POV:**

I groaned as I was slammed into the outside of the school by Jason Miller, the school bully. I was his main target and I wasn't quite sure why. He had been hateful to me since the fifth grade. The cruel beatings had started in the eighth grade. He didn't beat me like he does now but he did used to hit me. I usually would walk away with a bloody nose, a black eye or a bruised cheek. It wasn't ever that bad until freshmen year of high school. That was when he gave me my first real beating. I didn't walk away from that for an hour and a half. I couldn't move from the pain of the beating.

I groaned as a fist connected with my stomach as hard as it could. I knew to just stay still and be quiet and they would quit sooner. I felt mutiple hits and then I was thrown on the ground and kicked once.

"Hey!" A strong voice yelled. I figured it was Jackson Hart. He was another guy who hated me. Just about everyone in school hated me, come to think of it. I was beat up by several guys. If they didn't beat me up, they ignored me. I had no friends what-so-ever in this school. I have two friends outside of schoo. Their names are Kendall and Carlos. They go to Deluth High and I go to Cumont High. We live close to each other though and play hockey on the weekends. I was going to try out for the hockey team here but no one wanted me on the team so I decided against it.

I looked over to see, none other than Jackson Hart. I groaned. I just wanted to go home. I didn't want this. Why couldn't they go one day without hurting me? Jason smiled when he saw Jackson and stepped aside. Jackson had an evil grin on his face. I didn't try to move, I just laid on the ground and prepared for the severe beating I was about to get. They both began kicking and hitting me. I just felt numb from all the pain. I was covered in blood and there wasn't a part of my body that didn't ache.

After awhile the kicking and hitting stopped.

"Oh crap! Someone's coming!" Jackson yelled. Both boys took off and I just laid there. I had my eyes shut tightly and my arms instantly wrapped around my body tighter. If whoever it was doesn't stop to help me, then I'll be laying here for awhile.

"Logan!" A voice yelled and then there were heavy footsteps coming towards me and I could tell the person was running. I forced my eyes open and looked up to see Kendall. He had a worried look on his face.

"Logan, who did this to you?" He asked, anger building in his voice.

"Who do you think?" I asked through clenched teeth. Honestly I was glad Kendall came along because I knew he would help me home. Or back to his house. My mom got so mad because of the fact that I wouldn't go to the principle and I wouldn't let her call the principle. I told her it would only make it worse because if they got in trouble because of me guess who they would take their anger out on. That's right, me.

"I hate those guys," he said as he helped me sit up against the wall. I just sat there, breathing heavily.

"Will you help me home?" I asked and he nodded. He stood and helped me up. Once I was on my feet, he leaned down and grabbed his backpack-which I guessed he dropped when he came to my side- and my backpack-which was taken off when Jason grabbed me-. I had tried to run from him but he grabbed my backpack and yanked me back. I shimmied out of it and attempted to run again but he grabbed me before I got away.

"Let's go back to my house and I'll get you cleaned up. Also so you don't have to listen to another lecture and rant from your mother." Kendall said and I attempted to laugh but the action hurt my body. He had his arm around my waist and I had mine over his shoulders. I couldn't help but limp from the pain. I was thankful Kendall was patient with me and wouldn't rush me. He understood I was in pain and I couldn't walk very fast.

"I wish just one person in your school would stand up for you. Don't they understand how much you go through?" Kendall asked as we walked into his house. I sighed as he had me sit on the couch.

"I told you before, Jason and Jackson run the school. If the others don't want to be picked on, then they follow those two. They hate me and they beat me up, so everyone else has to follow." I explained as he walked into the bathroom to get the first-aid kit and walked back. He sat down next to me and motioned for me to take off my shirt. I sighed and took it off even though it was painful. There were bad bruises from today and every other day that has passed. Also there were some cuts and smeared blood on my body. Kendall sighed and took out the rubbing alcohol and put some on a rag.

I hissed as he gently cleaned my cuts with the alcohol. He shushed me and told me it would be over soon as he always did when he had to clean my wounds. After he was done with that, he took a wet rag and gently cleaned under my nose. I had forgotten about my bloody nose. I apparently aslo had a cut on my forehead because he dabbed the rubbing alcohol on it. It stung a lot.

He put a bandage on my forehead and then handed me one of his shirts to wear. He took mine and threw it in the washer with some other clothing. This was something he always did. He always washed the blood out of my shirts so mom doesn't rant about it. After he started the washer, he came back and sat down on the couch next to me. He turned the TV on and turned to a hockey game that was on.

"Thanks Kendall," I said and he smiled at me.

"No problem, I just wish I didn't have to do it." He said and I nodded. We just watched the game in a comfortable silence. Neither one of us really saying anything to the other.

**Oh yeah, they're in Minnesota if you didn't figure that out and BTR doesn't excist in this story.**

**Hope you liked it. This is my first attempt at a bullying story. **

**Read and Review please!**


	2. New Kid

**Alright, this story is going to get more interesting with time. I promise. It's also probably not going to be too long. But I'm not sure yet.**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I was surprised to get ppl to put this in their favorite stories when it was only the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: The BTR guys aren't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Logan's POV:**

I slammed my locker shut after doing what I had to. I was eager to leave before they caught me and made my life miserable once more. I slung the strap of my backpack over my shoulder and all but ran to the door. I just wanted to get out of here. I had asked Kendall to pick me up after school. He gets out the same time I do but he can get here in no time. I had used up as much time as I could around teachers. As long as a teacher was around, I was safe. As soon as I was in the hallway, I was alone.

I got to the door and thought I was free but I didn't see Kendall anywhere.

"Mitchell!" A loud voice yelled from behind me. I turned around to see Jackson and Jason coming towards me. I decided I would make a run for it. I always run and they always catch me but maybe today would be the day I get away.

"Get back here!" Jackson's voice yelled as I took off running. I didn't want this. Not today. I ran as fast as I could and pushed myself to go faster even though I knew it wouldn't work. I was running down the sidewalk. I looked back and they weren't there, so I knew I was a good ways ahead of them. I turned down an alley and ran as I looked back. I hoped I could get away from them. The next thing I knew, they were right behind me. I was almost out of the alley when my backpack was grabbed and I was yanked back towards them. I was thrown on the hard ground and I just felt terrified. One thing they hated more than me, was when I ran from them.

"Thought you could run from us?" Jason asked as he stood over us. I wanted to run but I knew I wouldn't get away.

"Please, I just want to go home," I said in a pathetic way and they just laughed. Jackson reached down and gripped my arm before roughly yanking me to my feet. I felt the first hit in my stomach and after that, they just continued to come. It was from both of them. I would like to know what they find so fun about beating me. My mom tells me to remember that they're just jealous. But what do they have to be jealous of? I don't have a good home life. My dad is abusive when I see him even though people don't know about that. I don't have friends at school. I'm not rich. I don't have a girlfriend. What else is there for them to be jealous of? Sure I'm way smarter than them but they don't care.

They were beating me quite badly. Especially Jackson. He took his anger out on me and he had just gotten a D- in math today. So of course, he would take it out on me. It was as if he thought his problems were my fault. After they had hit me several times, Jackson threw me to the ground and the kicking started. This was something I had come to expect. Also it was friday, so they had to get enough beating in to last them the weekend since I don't see them over the weekend. I don't see many people over the weeked.

Normally I'm with Kendall and Carlos but I won't be able to hang out with them this weekend. Kendall, his mom and his sister Katie, were going up north tomorrow morning to visit with their grandma for her birthday. And Carlos will be going south to his cousin's wedding tomorrow and they won't be home until sunday night. They were leaving tonight after he got off school. That left me to sit home alone all weekend. I didn't go out because it was a small town and I was bound to run into someone I know and don't want to run into. When I was with Kendall and Carlos, no one bothered me because I had two hockey players at my side. No one messes with hockey players.

"Next time don't run from us!" Jackson yelled. He delivered one more kick before spitting on me and walking away with Jason at his side. I just laid there on the ground. I was nothing but a bloody mess that ached in every inch of my body. I just laid there and then I heard footsteps approaching. I didn't open my eyes.

"Hey!" A loud voice yelled and the footsteps approached faster now. I groaned. Whoever it was, they didn't sound happy.

"Please just leave me alone. I've already been beat to a pulp, there's not much you could do to hurt me." I said in a pained voice.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?" A gentle voice asked. I finally opened my eyes to see a guy with perfectly tanned skin, light brunnette hair that was a little longer, covering his ears and his forehead, slightly hanging now in his eyes. His eyes were hazel and gentle. I had never seen him before. He was wearing a red t-shirt that had a design on the front, black jeans, black converse shoes and a leather jacket. I noticed all this because I was studying him. Who was he? What did he want?

"Yeah, if you're like every other person around here, you will." I said and then groaned in pain. He stood and held his hand out to me. Was he really going to help me up? I was about to take his hand when the sound of tires screeching to a stop filled out ears. He dropped his hand and turned to the sorce of the sound. It was Kendall. He got out of the car and ran towards us. Anger was apparent on his face. He went straight to the guy standing over me.

Kendall grabbed the guy and slammed him against the wall of the building we were next to. He got right in his face.

"Did you do that to him?" Kendall asked angerily, pointing a finger at me.

"N-no," the guy stuttered, obviously afraid of Kendall.

"Don't you lie to me! If you laid a fonger on him, I swear I'll kill you!" Kendall yelled in his face.

"I swear, I didn't hurt him!" The guy said, frantically trying to get away from Kendall.

"You better not had!" Kendall said and then threw the guy to the ground.

"Kendall! Stop!" I yelled, getting both of their attention. Kendall turned to me and the other guy stayed on the ground where he was thrown.

"Did he hit you? And tell me the truth Logan," Kendall said in a low, deadly voice. I shook my head.

"It wasn't him. It was Jackson and Jason. He just got here before you showed up." I said through the pain I felt in my body. Kendall looked over at the other guy and then sighed. He walked over and held out his hand to him. The brunnette stared up at Kendall and then glanced at me. I nodded my head, telling him it was okay. He took Kendall's hand and Kendall pulled him up.

"Sorry man," Kendall said and the brunnette just nodded. He seemed to be a little shaken up but he was okay.

"It's cool dude," the brunnette said and Kendall offered him a smile. Kendall turned to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" The brunnette asked and both Kendall and I looked at him. He looked down. "Right, of course you're not okay. Why did they beat you up?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. They do it daily." I said as Kendall started to help towards the car.

"Seriously?" The boy asked and I nodded. Kendall opened the door of the car and looked to the brunnette.

"Coming?" He asked as he leaned the seat forward. Kendall has a hunter green camaro. The brunnette smiled and climbed in the back. Kendall put the seat back and I sat down. He walked around and got in. Once we were all buckled in, he started the car and drove off.

"I'm Kendall and this is Logan." Kendall told the brunnette in the backseat.

"I'm James," he said and Kendall smiled at him in the rearview mirror.

"I've never seen you around before." I said, turning in the seat the best I could to look at him. He was sitting in the middle of the backseat, even though you're not supposed to do that given that there isn't a middle seat.

"I just moved in yesterday." He said and I smiled.

"Are you living in the big white house on Walnut Street?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep," he said and I smiled at him.

"The yellow house next to that one is my house." I said and his smile grew.

"Well, it's nice to meet you neighbor." He said and I smiled.

"You too," I said. I was a little worried that James would turn on me once he seen how everyone else had. Would he be like the others? Or would he be the only person on my side?

"What school are you going to?" I asked, if he went to the same school as Kendall then I could more than likely keep him as a friend.

"Cumont High," he said. I felt my stomach drop.

"Oh, I go there," was all I said. I knew it was just a matter of time before he turned on me like everyone else in the school had done.

"Awesome! So we're neighbors and we'll be going to school together!" He said and then him and Kendall proceeded to talk about where Kendall goes to school. I was sitting there thinking about what would happen once James got around the people in school.

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was too soon to bring James in. **

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Weekends Are No Fun

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me!  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Logan's POV:**

I woke up on saturday morning and got out of bed. I walked downstairs and to the kitchen. Mom had left for work already and had left a note on the counter. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Logie,_

_I had to leave for work early. I made some sauage patties, bacon and waffles for you to eat. They are in the refridgerater, just heat them up._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

I smiled at the paper and then walked to the fridge. I took the plates out that had the food on them and put some on a seperate plate. I then put the plate in the microwave. After it heated up, I took it out and sat down at the counter. I began eating the food and thinking about what I could do today. Since the guys were gone, I had nothing to do today. I now wish I would have gotten James' number so I could call and see what he was doing. He lives next door but I just felt weird going over there and asking if he wanted to hang out. That would just make me seem desperate for a friend.

After I had finished eating, I washed my plate and then decided to take a shower. I was heading up the stairs when someone knocked on the front door. _Weird, no one ever shows up here on saturday._ I thought to myself. I walked down and to the door. I expected it to be someone looking for mom but when I looked out the one-way peek hole, James was standing there. I pulled my eyebrows together and opened the door. He smiled at me and laughed a little when he seen what I was wearing. I then realized myself what I was wearing. I had on black pj pants that had brown teddy bears on them and a white t-shirt. I figured he was laughing at my pants.

"Nice pjs," he said in a friendly teasing manner. I laughed a little.

"Thanks, my mom still thinks of me as a baby," I said and he laughed.

"I understand. I have a pair that has rubber duckies on them." He said and then we both laughed.

"Oh, come on in," I said stepping aside. He stepped in and looked around the house.

"Nice house," he said in a polite way. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said and smiled at him. "Hey, I'm going to go upstairs, take a quick shower and get dressed. If you want to stay here, you more than welcome to. You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen, you can watch TV, my mom has a pretty good book collection over there," I said, pointing towards the bookshelf. "You can go to my room if you want, I have a good book collection also. And my Xbox 360 is in there if you want to play it." I said and he smiled.

"Alright, thank you," he said and I nodded.

"Come here and I'll show you where my room is," I said and he nodded. I led him upstairs and into my small room. The walls were a dark green color, my bed was a twin bed and the comforter was the same color green as the walls, there was a TV stand across from the bed which sat long ways along the wall with the head of the bed in the corner of the room, there was a desk next to the door with books and papers scattered across it also there was a black laptop sitting on it, the floors were hardwood, there was a CD rack and a DVD rack next to the TV stand and a stereo in one of the small opening on the TV stand, There was also a closet on same wall as the TV stand and a window next to the bed above my nightstand with had a lamp with a green shade on it.

"Nice room," he said and then laughed since he had said the same about the house.

"Thanks. Um, just make yourself at home and I'll be back in a minute," I said, walking over to the closet and grabbing some clothes out and then walking out of the room and to the bathroom. I was trying to be nice to James, but I felt uneasy about letting him in my room. I once had someone who pretended to be my friend and I left him alone in my room where he found some personal pictures of me with my cousin and posted them all over the school.

I was in middle school when the picture had been taken and it was of me and my cousin lying on his bed. He had his arms around me and we were both smiling. My cousin was being a goof and grabbed me and yanked me to him. My aunt had told us to act like we knew each other and hug. Well, that was how he did it. I loved the picture but used it against me. Even now the word 'fag' gets used against me. No one believes me when I say that it's my cousin. I still hate that the picture was put all over school.

I washed quickly and then got out and got dressed in a pair of black, faded jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that had a black design on the front of it. I quickly did my hair, brushed my teeth and put deodorant on, then I walked back to my room. James was looking through the papers on my desk.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked, it came out harsher than I meant for it to. He looked up, seeming confused that I was being so hateful.

"What do you mea?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to get hateful. I had a bad experiance with someone finding a picture of me and posting it all over school." I said and he nodded with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Sorry that happened to you. I wouldn't do that to you. I know one thing though, you really like school work." He said, holding up some papers of math. I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I don't ever go anywhere after school or on the weekends, so I study a lot." I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Well, that's about to change because you're going with me to a hang out with some people I met." He said and I bit my lip. I really wasn't sure because everyone in town hated me except for Kendall and Carlos and apparently James.

"I don't know," I said and he smiled at me.

"Come on, you'll be fine," he said and I sighed.

"Fine, I said and then walked over and put some socks on and then my shoes. We walked down and over to Jame' house and got in his car. He started the car and made his way to where ever we were going.

"So where did you move from?" I asked and he glanced at me.

"San Diego, my dad got moved here because of work. He works in Minneapolis, but my mom didn't want to live in the city so we moved here. It's a two hour drive to Minneapolis but my dad doesn't care." James explained and I nodded. We talked a little more about where James was from and his family. I learned that he had an older sister who was moved out of the house and still lived in San Diego.

James pulled up to a house and my eyes widened at where we were.

"James, I can't be here," I said quietly, beginning to sink down intot he seat to avoid being seen by the few people on the porch.

"Why not?" He asked in a confused tone. I peeked out the window again and saw Jackson moving towards the car with Jason next to him. I felt my heart beating faster.

"James, please, drive away! Take me home now!" I said as they got closer.

"Come on, you'll be fine," he said getting out. I didn't move from where I was. James walkede over and was greeted by Jackson and Jason. I whimpered pitifully as James pointed towards the car and the other two got smiles on their faces. James walked over and opened the door.

"Come on Logan," he said, leaning over me and unbuckling me and then pulling me out of the car. He turned to the others with a smile on his face.

"Hi Logan," Jackson said and I struggled against James' grip. I didn't want any part of this.

"Logan here, is going to be hanging with us also today." James said, gesturing to me. Jackson sneered at me.

"We don't let his kind hang out here." Jackson said and James got an odd look on his face and looked at me.

"What do you mean, his kind?" James asked. _Oh great, here it comes. _I thought to myself.

"Fags," Jackson said and I felt James' grip tighten a little on my arm and I struggled against his hold. I didn't want to be hit for something I'm not. James let og of me but didn't look at me. Jackson moved towards me and his fist connected with my chin. I stumbled back, but didn't fall. Jackson hit me in the stomach before throwing me to the ground. I scrambled to my feet as quickly as I could and took off running.

"He's not worth your energy, Jason." I heard Jackson say. I wish they thought that at school. I just ran, my destination being the safety of my home. I couldn't believe James would just let him hit me. I shouldn't had come with him.

"LOGAN!" I heard James' voice yell behind me. I looked back and saw him running towards me. His face was hard and seemed his was mad. I instantly thought he was mad at me and I wasn't going to stop for him. I was infront of my house when James caught me. He tackled me and we both fell to the grass in my front yard.

"Let me go!" I yelled. He flipped me over so I was on my back and he sat on me to hold me down. I started thrashing my arms, doing everything I had learned to do when they held me down. I ended up hitting James in the face.

"Dang it! Logan! Stop!" He yelled as he pinned my arms down. I felt tears in my eyes and I prepared myself to be hit.

"Please just leave me alone. I'm not gay!" I said and he sighed.

"Logan, you're fine. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you back there. I wouldn't had asked you to go there if I knew they were the ones who were hurting you this way." He said and I let a couple tears fall even though I was fighting them.

"That's why I don't go anywhere. The only place I'm safe is my home. They've come to the house. That's the only place they leave me alone." I said as tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry Logan. Let's go inside," James said, standing up and pulling me up with him. He led me up to the door of my house.

**That chapter didn't turn out the way I meant for it too. I meant for it to be more dramatic than that. Sorry if it was bad.**

**Read and Review please!**


	4. Dad

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean sooo much to me!**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Logan's POV:**

It was sunday morning and I was sitting at the table with my mom and we both were eating breakfast. Mom had made sausage patties, bacon, eggs and pancakes just like any other morning that she makes breakfast. I was picking at my bacon. I wasn't feeling too good this morning.

"Logan, baby, what's wrong?" Mom asked. I sighed, dropped the bacon on my plate, leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't feel good," I said and she pulled her eyebrows together as she got up and walked to my side of the table. She pressed her hand to my forehead and kept it there for a moment.

"You don't feel like you have a fever. Is it just an upset stomach?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Why don't you go upstairs and lay down and I'll bring you something for your stomach." She said and I nodded. I stood up and walked upstairs. I was pretty sure it was probably just nerves or something. Today was the dad was supposed to stop by for his visit every six months. I was supposed to spend every other weekend at dad's house, but he doesn't want me and I don't want him. I had gone over to his house every other weekend for three months and then never heard from him until six months later. Now it's every six months I see him for a couple hours. A couple hours too long.

I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers over my body. I just laid there and stared at the TV which was off. My mom walked in a few minutes later and had a medicine cup with her.

"Here sweetie, take this," she said and I made my 'disgusted' face. I scrunched my nose up and squinted my eyes. She laughed a little and held the cup out to me. I sighed and sat up, supporting myself with my left arm. I took the cup and swallowed the horrible subtence. She had a smile on her face as she took the cup back and handed me a glass of water, which I gratefully accepted. I drank most of the water, trying to get rid of the horrible medicine taste.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Mom asked and I gave her a smile.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to drink it." I said and she laughed. I laid back down and she sat on the edge of the bed. She gently ran her hand over my head, smoothing my hair back.

"Honey, does this stomach ache have anything to do with your dad coming to visit today?" She asked and I shrugged, not meeting her eyes. She could always get the answers from me just by looking in my eyes.

"I don't know, maybe," I said, finally meeting her eyes. She had a sympathetic look on her face.

"I can call into work and tell them that I need the day off so you're not alone with him. We all three can stay here and have lunch." She said and I honestly considered it for a moment but my mom need to go to work. Her hours had been cut a lot and she needed all the hours she could get.

"No, it's fine, I'll be okay," I said and she stared at me for a moment.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine. I promise," I said and she smiled at me. She reached down and gently stroked my bruised cheek. She hadn't been happy when she got home last night and seen the bruise. She told me that if it kept up, then she would tell the principle and pull me out of school and let me homeschool myself with her help. I honestly liked that idea.

"I can't believe those boys would do something so horrible to someone so wonderful." She said and I smiled a little.

"It's not a big deal," I said and she shook her head.

"Honey, this is a huge deal. I meant what I had said. If you want me to pull you out of school, I will. Plenty of kids basically homeschool themselves. And besides, you never need help with anything. You would be done with the school in two months." She joked as she ruffled my hair. I laughed also.

"I'll think about it," I said and she smiled.

"Okay honey. I have to get to work, you're dad will be here around noon." She said and then leaned down and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room. I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. I was hoping I could get through today without fighting with my dad. Everytime I see him, we always fight and I've even got a few scars on me to prove he hates me. Dad had always been hateful with me. He had even told me once that he had never wanted me. That I was my mom's mistake, not his.

It was noon and I had showered and got dressed. I had gotten lunch ready and set out on the table. My heart was racing. I nearly jumped on the table when the doorbell rang. I walked into the livingroom and took a deep breath before opening the door. I opened it to see my dad standing there. He was a tall man, towering over most people, he had hair the same color as mine and about the same length, his eyes were dark brown and his skin was tan. He smiled at me and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me. I, timidly, wrapped my arms around him. He smelt like alcohol and cigerrates. Two of his favorite things.

We hugged for a couple seconds and then pulled away. I led him into the house and we walked to the kitchen.

"Logan where'd that bruise come from?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"I, um, I was hit yesterday," I said.

"Did you fight back?" He asked and I lowered my eyes as we sat at the table.

"N-no, I didn't," I siad and he scoffed.

"No wonder you get beat up. You need to step up and be a man. Fight back. Then again, with how tiny you are, that may not be a good thing." He said and I just nodded. Dad said the same thing everytime he came over and learned the bruises I had were from bullies. We began eating in silence.

"Do you got a girlfriend yet?" He asked and I shook my head no.

"No, none of the girls around here like me," I said. He scoffed again and shook his head.

"You're sixteen, you need a girlfriend soon or people are going to start thinking you're gay." He said and I sighed. I hated when he would ask me about my life.

"You were mom's first boyfriend and she was nineteen when you two started dating." I pointed out and he laughed.

"I was the only person who felt sorry enough for her to ask her out. Then when I seen how pathetic her life was, I couldn't just dump her. So I married her and then two years later, I got stuck with you." He said in a harsh way.

"You don't have to come visit me," I mumbled under my breath as I dropped the carrot I had been nibbling on. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. I was starting to get annoyed already. He stared at me with a hard look on his face.

"What did you say?" He asked in an angery voice. I sighed and looked to the side.

"I said, you don't have to come visit me." I said, this time loud enough for him to hear me.

"You're my son! What kind of father would I be if I didn't come visit you?" He yelled as he stood up from his chair.

"You come every six months! You're already doing a crappy job at being a father! A real father would actually enjoy seeing his son! He also wouldn't use his son as a punchin bag!" I yelled, standing up also. He moved around to my side of the table.

"I'm a very busy man! And I am a great father! I don't use you as a punching bag! You deserve to be hit!" He yelled in my face. I started to cower a little.

"No one deserves to be hit by the man who is supposedly their dad! I sometimes wish that mom would tell me she had sex with someone other than you and that you're not my dad!" I yelled and the look on my dad's face was deadly. He smacked me hard acrossed my face. He hit me so hard that I fell to the floor. I didn't bother getting up, I knew he would hit me again and send me back to the floor.

"I've never met a bigger disgrace than you!" He yelled before kicking me in the side. He walked away and a few minutes later, the sound of the front door slamming sounded through the house. I picked myself up off the floor and sat in the chair I had been sitting in. I felt the tears in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry. Not because of him. I walked upstairs and to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and he hit me on the opposite cheek that Jackson had hit me. I knew I was going to have a nice bruise there also. Now I was bruised on both cheeks. Great.

**Hope you liked it! Also, thank you for making me feel like it wasn't too early to bring James into the story. I felt better about that b/c of ya'll.**

**Read and Review please!**


	5. James' First Day

**For some reason, I really like this chapter. I like James in it and hope you do too!**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean sooo much to me!**

**Disclaimer: The BTR guys don't belong to me. . . . . My wishing star isn't working right now that I want them. Stupid star! *Crosses arms over chest***

**James' POV:**

It was my first day of school and so far, it was going pretty good. I hadn't really seen Logan though. We had some of the same classes, but as soon as it was over, he was gone. He also never stayed in the hallway long. He got his stuff as quickly as possible, ignored all the words said to him and the names he's called and got into his next classroom as soon as possible. Also, I had noticed he stayed near classrooms and teachers. It was like that was his safe-zone. I understood it, no one would do anything with a teacher nearby.

He also had stuck with me this morning when we walked to school. I was going to ride the bus, but then I saw him walking, so I ran to catch up with him. I asked him why he was walking and he said he always walked because he didn't get harrassed. I guess he had gotten beat up on the bus and the bus driver didn't do anything about it and then after that, he couldn't get on the bus without being hit, teased or called names. He was miserable on the bus, so he just preffered to walk the not so long way to the school.

We really didn't live too far from the school, so walking was easy. There were a couple kids that were walking close to us and they had bumped into Logan, almost making him fall over. I had caught him though and yelled at them about it. They seemed intimidated by me and walked away, leaving Logan alone. I was quite proud I had been intimidating to them. At my old school, I was the one no one messed with. I was apart of the 'in crowd'. I was popular at my other school. I never bullied anyone, I just put people in their place. It was only the people who tormented others. I never messed with someone who wasn't being mean to someone else.

One question I wanted the answer to, was where the second bruise came from. It was really dark and big compared to the one Jackson gave him. I asked Logan if those jerks did it to him, but he just told me that they didn't do and to just drop it. That he didn't want to talk about it. I didn't know whether to believe that they didn't do it or not. I hadn't been here very long and I've already seen firsthand what they do to him. I couldn't think of where else he could had gotten the bruise from. It honestly made me really mad to think that they beat on Logan every time they see him. It was really, really wrong of them to do.

I was currently sitting in the lunchroom, picking at what was supposedly meatloaf. I was honestly surprised it hadn't walked off my plate yet. I swear I seen it move. I was sitting at a table with three girls who I couldn't recall the names of and three guys who were their boyfriends. The guys were Jackson, Jason and some guy I didn't know. I didn't choose to sit with them, they sat down despite me telling them that I don't asociate with jerks like them. They said in I wanted to make it here, then they stayed. I didn't feel like making a scene on my first day of school, so I dropped it.

I had talked over my schedule with Logan and discovered we had lunch the same hour, but I hadn't seen him anywhere.

"Where's Logan?" I asked, scanning the room again. One of the girls, Jackson girlfriend, scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Who cares, he hardly ever shows up for lunch. He knows it's a mistake to show his face more than necessary." Jackson said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go find him," I said, pushing my tray away from me and getting up. My wrist was grabbed roughly and I turned to see Jackson standing also. He was glaring at me and I looked at him, waiting to see what he wanted.

"If you hang out with that loser, than that makes you just as much of a loser. Once you're on his side, no one will want to have anything to do with you. None of us asociate with fags like him." He said, harshly. I yanked my hand away from him and had a glare on my face.

"It's better to have one friend, than to have bad friends." I said and then walked away. That was something my mom always told me. She used to tell me that it would be better to stand up for someone and have one friend, then to never stand up for anyone, go with what everyone else was doing, and have fake friends. She always said that fake friends make bad friends. That's where, it's better to have one friend, than to have bad friends, came from.

I walked out of the lunchroom and decided to check the restroom. I walked in and looked around.

"Logan? Are you in here?" I asked and waited for the reply.

"What?" A voice asked, I walked towards one of the stalls, looking for where he was. "In here," he said, pushing open one of the doors to reveal Logan sitting on one of the stools. I looked at him, a little surprised. He had a can of coke in his hand and took a sip.

"Do you eat lunch in the restroom?" I asked, really surprised. He took another sip of his pop as he nodded.

"Yeah, if I want to avoid being harrassed in the lunchroom, then I stay here. This is my lunchroom," he said in a bit of a miserable voice. I couldn't stand seeing Logan so miserable.

"Come on," I said, reaching out and grabbing his arm. He scrambled to collect all his stuff off the floor.

"No! James! Where are we going?" He asked as I towed him towards the door.

"The lunchroom," I said and he pulled against me.

"No, James, please," he begged as he pulled against me. I stopped at the door and turned to him.

"Why not? I'll be with you, you'll be safe," I said and he just stared at me. He clutched his backpack to his chest and shook his head.

"Last time you dragged me somewhere and told me I would be safe because you are with me, I got hit and got this bruise!" He told me, motioning to the bruise on his cheek. I sighed.

"Logan, that wasn't supposed to happen. I was. . . . Shocked that, that happened. I promise I won't let them hurt you." I said and he stared at me. He shuffled his feet a little and continued to stare. I could tell he was trying to make his mind up. I knew he was scared because he had a hard time trusting people. I understood that.

"Fine," Logan finally said. I smiled and we walked out of the restroom. We made our way towards the lunchroom. Logan was walking slow, he didn't want to go and was scared. I was okay with walking slow. We got to the door of the lunchroom and he stopped. I smiled.

"You're okay," he said and he stared at me before nodding. I opened the door and we walked in. Everyone in the lunchroom turned and looked at us. I seen Logan tense up.

"I just lost my appitite at seeing Logan." Some kid said from somewhere in the room. Everyone busted out laughing. I saw Logan looked down at the floor and his cheeks were red. I felt anger boil up inside me.

"Hey!" I yelled over everyone. They all stopped laughing and stared at me. "Lay off him!" I yelled again and they all stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Looks like Logan got himself a boyfriend!" Jason yelled from his table. Once again everyone laughed.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled over them. I grabbed Logan's arm and towed him towards one of the empty tables. We sat down and Logan had his back to everyone else in the room. I was sitting across from Logan where I could see everyone.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" I asked Logan, who still had his head down. He didn't look up but he did shrug.

"I'd have to ask my mom first," he said quietly. I looked up and noticed Jackson walking towards our table with his tray that still had a bunch of food on it. I glared at him and he smiled. He was walking towards the trashcan near our table. He pretended to trip and spilled everything on the tray on top of Logan. Logan instantly jumped up, not expecting it. He had stuff all over his head, on his shoulders and on the front and back of his shirt. I couldn't believe he just did that. Everyone in the lunchroom started laughing and Logan had his mouth hanging open as he looked around the room. His face was bright red.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled as I stood up.

"It was an accident. I tripped," he said in a smug way.

"That was no accident!" I yelled, walking around and getting in his face. I knew Jackson type, he wouldn't back down. They were too stubborn, too hardheaded to back down from a fight. They had a pride thing and when you challenged them, they would fight no matter what. I had dealt with plenty of Jacksons.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jackson asked and I felt the rage build up. I wasn't thinking and brought my fist up quickly and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He stumbled back and was holding his nose. His face showed nothing but anger. He launched forward and we both began hitting each other. This wasn't the first fist fight I had been in. I had been in plenty at my old school and I got plenty of detention because of it.

After fighting each other for awhile, I got the upper hand and was sitting on him, hitting him repeatedly. I felt someone grab my arm and yank me off of Jackson. I looked to see Principle Shaye. I knew I was in big trouble since Jackson was beat up pretty bad and I wasn't nearly as bad as him. Like I said, I've been in plenty of fights. I know how to go about it so I come out on top.

"What's going on here?" Principle Shaye asked in a stern voice.

"He dumped his food on Logan on purpose!" I yelled, pointing at Jackson. Principle Shaye looked at Logan to see him covered in food.

"Is that true Mr. Hart?" He asked, looking at Jackson.

"I tripped and dropped the food on Logan. It was an accident and then James here, jumped on up, yelled at me and then started hitting me." Jackson said and Principle Shaye looked around at the others in the lunchroom.

"Which is true?" He asked loudly to no one particular.

"Jackson's story is true. He really did trip. We all seen it," Jason said, standing up. Everyone else agreed and I couldn't believe it.

"Mr. Diamond, my office, now." He said in a stern voice. He turned and began walking away and I glared at Jackson. He had a smug smile on his face, making me want to hit him again but I was already in enough trouble. I followed Principle Shaye down to his office.

_My mom's really going to be ticked when I get home and she finds out I got in trouble on the first day of school._

**Hope you liked it as much as I did!**

**Oooo, James is in trouble!**

**Read and Review please!**


	6. Detention

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: The BTR boys aren't mine. . . . Yet, that is. . . . . **

**James' POV:**

I was sitting in the principle's office across the desk from Principle Shaye. He was a man probably in his fifties, he was a heavy-set man, had gray, thinning hair, wrinkling, pale skin, he was a little taller than me and had hard, dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie and round glasses with black rims.

"James, I don't know how they were in your school, but here, we have a very low tolerance for violence." He said and I scoffed.

"Is that why you let them beat Logan up?" I asked quietly. He stared at me.

"Excuse me young man?" He asked and I shook me head.

"Never mind sir," I said and he nodded.

"That's what I thought. Now, I can't let you go unpunished for this, but since it's your first day, I'll go easy on you. You have detention after school today and tomorrow." He said and I looked at him.

"Is Jackson going to get in trouble also? He really did dump his tray on Logan. They're horrible to Logan." I exclaimed and he sighed.

"I can't do anything based on what you say. Logan as to come to me with proof of this happening or a teacher has to catch them being mean to him." He explained and I sighed. "Now, get to class," he said, waving me towards the door. I nodded and got up and walked out of the room.

**Logan's POV:**

I was sitting in history. I was half listening to Mr. Collins as he talked about things. I was still shocked that James got into a fight with Jackson over _me_. No one ever stood up for me. If they did, well, eventually they would be bullied into transferring schools. That had actually happened once when this girl tried to stand up for me. She started skipping school a lot and then she was pulled out by her parents and now goes to Deluth with Carlos and Kendall. I still talk to her when I can. It's pretty bad that the only people I talk to, go to another school on the opposite side of town. I only see her maybe once a month or ever two months.

"Mr. Mitchell?" I heard Mr. Collins say. I looked up to see him and everyone else in the room looking at me.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Are you paying attention?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes sir," I said and he stared at me for a moment longer and then went back to what he was talking about. I didn't need to listen because this was a subject I had already read over at home. I know pretty much everything the teachers are going over. I have no social life. Carlos and Kendall have hockey practices and games, so they're busy a lot. I have plenty of time to study and read over things. My mom works full-time at a factory and part-time at a small diner. She doesn't work at the diner much though, just when she has time away from the factory. She hates leaving me alone, but I assure her that it's fine. I understand she needs the money to keep the roof over our head.

The door opened and James stepped inside.

"Ah, Mr. Diamond, go take your seat please. Right there next to Mr. Mitchell." Mr. Collins said, pointing to the seat that was empty beside me. I sat in the front row, left side corner. No one sat int he seat next to me and Jason sat behind me. He would throw things at me when Mr. Collins wasn't looking but he didn't do it often because he gets in trouble a lot.

It was the end of school and I was sticking close to James. Maybe people wouldn't be so hard on me if I was with him.

"Hey, I got to get to detention," James said and I felt my heart rate speed up. I knew as soon as he was gone, I would be beat mercilessly.

"O-okay, see you l-later," I didn't mean to stutter. I was scared senseless. James gave me an apologetic smile before walking off towards the room detention was held in. I decided to walk quickly out of the building. James and I had passed Jackson and Jason at Jackson's locker. They had their girlfriends, so they were occupied. I hated the way Jackson treated girls. As soon as he got them in bed a few times, he was done with them. He got what he wanted and then moved on. Jason was no different. Only, Jason kept them longing than Jackson did.

I got outside of the building. I heard a few mean comments from the people around me. They called me everything they could think of but I didn't care. I had learned how to block out all mean comments pretty well. I started walking quickly down the sidewalk and making my way home. I got a little from the school when a car pulled over to the curb. I recognized the car instantly and I stopped. The window of the passenger door rolled down and I smiled as I seen the green eyed, blonde boy behind the wheel smiling.

"Need a ride?" Kendall asked and I nodded. I opened the door and got in the passenger seat. I looked in the backseat to see Carlos buckling his seatbelt. I figured he probably climbed between the front seats when they saw me.

"Which one of the jerks bruised your cheeks?" Kendall asked, anger apparent in his voice.

"One was from Jackson," was all I said, motioning to the mark Jackson gave me.

"And the other one?" Carlos asked, I looked down at my lap and shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and they were quiet for a few minutes before both saying 'okay'. The car was quiet after that. I hated when they were quiet, it gave them too much time to plan on what they were going to do to the one's who hit me. They knew that unless parents were involved, they could get away with beating them up. I thought quickly of what to say to change the subject.

"Hey, how did your guys' weekends go?" I asked and they both shrugged.

"My cousins wedding was nice. She looked really pretty," Carlos said with a smile. I smiled also.

"And my grandma's seventy-sixth birthday was nice. It was nice to see most of the family again." Kendall said and I smiled at him also.

"And what was your weekend like?" Carlos asked, I was sure he knew the answer.

"Horrible, as always when you guys are gone. James, the new guy next door to me, he came over saturday and took me to hang with him and some people he had met. Turns out it was Jackson's house. That's how I got this," I said motioning to my bruise.

"Did James do anything?" Kendall asked, anger rising in his voice and face. Kendall and James had gotten off on the wrong foot in a way. They seemed okay with each other, but Kendall just hated seeing people hurt me, as weird as that was. He didn't like people even saying one small, mean thing to me.

"N-no, he was. . . . . Shocked. He came after me after I ran and caught me infront of my house. He pinned me down and told me he was sorry." I said and Kendall seemed to be angerier at this.

"How could he let that happen to you?" Kendall asked, voice rising a bit.

"He got into a fight in the lunchroom today and is in detention right now and tomorrow after school. It was over me. Jackson dumped his tray of food on me in the lunchroom and James flipped. He started yelling at him and then he punched him." I explained.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that James stood up for you and he got in trouble? Did Jackson get in trouble also?" Carlos asked and I shook my head no.

"He was apparently the 'victim' in all of it. James told me that Principle Shaye said that he couldn't do anything about Jackson unless I went to him and told him with proof that Jackson had done something to me. Jason told him that Jackson had tripped and accidently spilt his food on me. Then everyone else agreed. So of course, without any proof that he did it on purpose, James was the one who started it and the one who got in trouble." I explained and both of them were furious.

"That's so stupid! Logan, you need to go to your principle and tell him what they've been doing to you!" Carlos said and I sighed.

"I would, but what's he going to do? Give everyone detention? It's not just them! Everyone in that stupid school does it! If they get exspelled then someone else will take Jackson and Jason place and beat the living daylights out of me for telling the principle!" I said in a frustrated way. After that, the car was pretty much silent. They both knew I was right. I hate this and I hate my life.

**Poor Logie! I don't like his principle! :(**

**Haha, Read and Review please!**


	7. You Told?

**Okay, I'm going to apologize now for the nurses office in this chapter. I've never been inside a public school except for once and I was in the lunchroom to see a play called Dead Serious About Life. It was a short distance from the front doors to the lunchroom, so yeah, I have no clue what the inside of a school looks like except for what I see on TV. I asked a friend about his school and the nurse and nurses office is based off what he said. So yeah, it's not the best thing in the world.**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: The BTR boys aren't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Logan's POV:**

It was friday and so far today, I haven't been hit. I was beat up pretty bad tuesday after James went to detention. I have a busted lip, blac eye -but it's not too bad-, and a cut above my left eye. It seems that Jackson and Jason have made a new friend. His name is Mike, he has bleach blonde hair, dark blue eyes, he's huge with muscle and was on the wrestling team at his old school, he's about the same height as James and he's just as mean as Jackson and Jason. He really doesn't like me and he really doesn't like James.

I was nervous though, because James had been asked to stay after class because the teacher needed to talk to him about something. So here I was, walking to my locker without the protection of James. _No Logan!_ I thought to myself. I had survived this far in this school without needing protection. I can survive without being pathetic and hiding behind James so he gets beat up. It's wrong. That's one of the reasons I stay with James, because he protects me and I can hide behind him. I have to man up and take the hits like I always have. I can't expect James to take every hit for me.

I looked around the hallway as I made my way to my locker. A lot of the kids have already gotten their things and were clearing out, so the hallway wasn't very crowded. Dark blue lockers lined the walls and every few lockers, there was a classroom door. The lockers were scratched and dented from being here for years. This was an old school and it was a small school. The floors were white tile and had premmant stains on them. Like I said, it's been here for years.

"Hey Mitchell," I heard Mike's strong voice say from behind me as I reached my locker. My body tensed once I heard it. I felt a strong hand smack down on my shoulder. I jumped at the contact.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked in a small, scared voice. I hadn't meant for it to sound that way.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that you better not get me in trouble again." He said in a mean voice as he slammed me against my locker.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, fear rising in me.

"Don't play dumb with me!" He yelled, slamming me back against the locker again. He had my grey t-shirt balled in his fists and I had my hands on his arms in an attempt to fight him off. But he's three times stronger than I am, so it's worthless.

"I'm not! I really don't know what you're talking about!" I said, the fear really showing.

"You told Principle Shaye that I did that to you!" He said, using one hand to motion towards me face. Yeah, Jackson and Jason were just there to hold me down pretty much. Mike did most of the damage, the other two got a couple hits in.

"What? I didn't tell, I swear!" I said desperately. I didn't who had told but it wasn't me. It didn't matter though because I was going to get beat for someone telling. Sure enough, Mike punched me in the stomach. I wanted to double over in pain, but with him holding me, I couldn't. He began hitting me roughly over and over again. He didn't hit me in the face though, which I was grateful for. I could hide these bruises. My mom flipped out when I showed up with the black eye, busted lip and cut above my eye. James had taken me to his house and got me cleaned up. His parents, sister and brother were gone so it was just the two of us. He did what he could and then I had to get home.

Normally Carlos or Kendall clean me up after a fight, if they see me that is. If they don't see me, then I go home and pray my mom's not there and clean it myself. If she is there, then she freaks and cleans it herself while complaining about 'them boys', as she puts it.

"Hey!" A loud voice boomed out and then Mike was being pulled off me. I fell to the floor instantly. I had my knees brought to my chest and I had my arms wrapped around my stomach. My mid-section ached so much. I looked over and saw two people on th ground. Mike on top of the guy and was hitting them. My eyes widened as I realized who it was that Mike was hitting. It was James. He had his back to me, but I recognized his brown hair, the red shirt he was wearing and the black jeans. Then James got the upper hand and flipped them. He began hitting Mike but he got a few hits in.

"Break it up!" Mr. Collins yelled as he walked over. He grabbed James by the arm and roughly yanked him up and off of Mike. "What's going on here? James, weren't you just in trouble for fighting at the beginning of the week?" Mr. Collins asked and James nodded.

"He was beating up Logan and I was stopping him." James said. Mr. Collins looked at me and then let go of James' arm.

"Logan, did Mike do this to you?" He asked after he squated down infront of me. I looked past him at Mike. He was glaring at me, telling me I better not tell. I then looked at James and he had an encouraging look on his face, telling me to tell. I looked back at Mr. Collins and he had a soft, waiting look on his face. I knew he knew the answer, but he couldn't do anything if I didn't say it was Mike.

"Y-yes," I said in a quiet voice. Mr. Collins had a small smile on his face. He stood and then leaned down and helped me to my feet.

"James, you and Logan go see the nurse. Mike you come with me to the principles office." Mr. Collins said as he grabbed ahold of Mike's arm and started towards the principles office. The people who had gathered had cleared out when Mr. Collins came. James and I began walking. I winced fromt he pain in my mid-section as I walked. James grabbed me and put his arm around my waist and my arm over his shoulders.

"Thank you," I said, looking up at him. I gasped when I saw his face. He had blood all over his face. His nose was bleeding bad and he had a busted lip. I figured Mike spread the blood while he was hitting James. James also had a bruise forming under the blood on his cheek and a black eye forming on his right eye. His cheek was pretty swollen. We continued to make our way to the main office. The way our school works, is that you go to the main office and there's a hallway that leads to other rooms. The first door on the right was the nurses personal office and then the door on the left, straight across from her personal office, is the sick room. That's where we were going. It was where she took care of everyone.

We got into the room and the woman sitting behind the desk gasped when she saw us. She helped us to the sick room and then she walked over to the nurses personal office and knocked. After a few seconds, the nurse -who preffered to be called by her first name, Rose- came in. She was a woman in her late twenties, she had short, light brown hair that was up in a ponytail, her eyes were hazel and her skin was a creamy white color. She was wearing a nurses outfit with multi-colored cats on them.

"Okay, I'm going to check you first honey," she said, motioning towards James. He stood up and walked over. She had him sit on the bed and then she started checking his cuts and bruises. She then began cleaning them.

"How did this happen," she said, trailing off since she didn't know his name.

"James," he said and she nodded. "And I was defending Logan." He said, point to me.

"At least soemone is," she said. Rose has seen me plenty of times since I started high school. I had been sent to the nurses office after being hit and I had requested to go several times for not feeling good. I really didn't but I wasn't sick, I was just scared and had an unsettled stomach from the nerves. I always hated going back to the classroom because then I had to face everyone again.

"Okay, you're all done. Just keep that cut cleaned out and don't apply pressure to any of the bruises. Your nose is going to hurt for awhile and so is your eye but it shouldn't be too bad. If the pain dose get worse though, you should go to the doctors. Your nose may hurt a lot but it's definitly not broken." She said and James nodded. She looked at me.

"Okay, Logan, where are your injuries?" She asked and I pointed to my mid-section. She nodded. "Logan, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt." She said and I nodded. I hated taking off my shirt around other people. It always made me feel exposed and uncomfortable. I started to take my shirt off, but it was really painful to do so. She leaned over and helped me take it off and then she laid my shirt on the bed next to me. She began checking the bruises that littered my skin.

"Okay, you two are free to go. Your parents have been informed that you're here, so don't worry about them." Rose told us as I stood. I started to try and put my shirt on. James looked at me andI winced as I tried to put it on. He walked over and helped me put it. After it was on, I looked at the ground and my cheeks were tinted red. I wasn't entirely sure why the smallest things can make me blush, but they do. I thanked him quietly and then we left and made our way home.

"I think I'm going to call Kendall and have him come get us because I don't think I can walk home." I said and James nodded. I took out my phone and dialed Kendall's number. I asked him to come pick James and I up at the school. He agreed and then we hung up. James and I sat on the stone bench that was infront of the school.

"Why did he do that to you?" James asked me and I looked at him odd.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling my eyebrows together.

"Why did Mike beat you up?" He asked in a soft voice. I sighed.

"Someone told him that he beat me up and he accused me of telling. I didn't tell and I don't know who did but I didn't. He wouldn't listen though and beat me up. He told me to never get him in trouble again." I said and then looked at James. He had this guilty/concerned look.

"Logan, I need to tell you something. I got tired of you being beat up left and right, so I went to Principle Shaye and told him that Mike had beat you up. He got dentention for doing it and now he'll be in more trouble for actually getting caught doing it by a teacher." James said and I just stared at him. I stood up off of the bench.

"You told!" I yelled. I couldn't believe this. James gave me an apologetic/pleading look.

"Logan, I'm so sorry! I wouldn't had told if I knew how Mike would react! Had I known he would take it out on you, I wouldn't had said anything!" James said in a pleading way. Looking in his eyes, I could tell he was sorry. "I just wanted him to answer for what he did! He deserves to be exspelled for what he did to you! I hope he gets exspelled!" James said with slight anger in his voice. I sighed and fell back to the bench.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said and he looked at me odd.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked.

"For freaking out. Thanks for trying to help," I said. He smiled and was going to say something, but the sound of a car horn cut him off and made both of us jump. Kendall pulled up infront of us and honked again. We got up and walked over to the car. James got in the backseat and I got in the front.

"Hey, what happened to you two?" He asked. He could see James' injuries and he could tell I was hurt because of how I walked and how I winced when sitting down. Maybe standing up and sitting down so quickly on that bench wasn't a smart idea. I sighed and then James and I proceeded to tell Kendall what all had happened.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to try and bring Kendall and Carlos into this more. Also for those who wanted this to be a slash story, I put the whole thing of James helping Logan put his shirt on in this for you. I'm not entirely comfortable with writing slash and I'm not sure I would do too well at it, so I'll just put little cute moments between the two of them for ya'll. Is that good enough? I like reading slash though!**

**Read and Review please!**


	8. James' Family

**Okay, sorry but Logan isn't in this chapter. He's mention though. I had this chapter planned out since I started this story. I just wanted to get into what James' life has been like. This was the original idea for this story and then I decided to make it about Logan being bullied. I still loved this idea though so I had to put it in here.**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: The BTR boys don't belong to me. . . . . Give me untill summer and we'll see about that though. ;D**

**James' POV:**

I walked in the front door after Kendall dropped me off. I tried to be quiet. I knew mom wouldn't be happy since she found out I had been in another fight and it was only my first week of school. I saw my younger sisters sitting on the couch watching TV. They were snacking on popcorn when they looked up and saw me after hearing the _click_ of the door. I put my finger to my lips, telling them to be quiet. They both smiled. I put my hands together in a begging manner and they both nodded their heads. I smiled to say thank you. They are twins, both with the same color hair as me, their eyes are a dark green, their skin is sort of tan and both of their hair comes to just past their shoulders. They were indentical and that came to their advange sometimes.

"James?" Mom yelled as I stepped onto the first step. _Dang it!_ I yelled at myself in my head. I forget that the first step creaks really loud. I turned around as the door leading to the kitchen opened.

"Busted," Autumn and Audrey said at the same time. I glared at them and they both smiled. I had planned on hiding in my bedroom untill mom was calm enough where it was safe to talk to her.

"Yes mom?" I asked in an innocent way as I turned to look at her. My mom was an average height, average weight, she had dark green eyes, tan skin that showed a little bit of aging, brown hair the same as mine and the girls' that came to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of old, blue jeans, an old, white t-shirt and a pair of old tennis shoes. She had on a dark blue apron that had flour and other things on it. She was preparing for the twins' tenth birthday.

She motioned for me to come to her. I sighed, took off my backpack and laid it on the stairs, I then followed her into the kitchen. The first thing she did was grab my face and look at the marks all over it.

"Honey, do you need some aspirin or tylenol or anything?" She asked and I shook my head while swatting her hands away.

"The school nurse gave me some aspirin." I said and she nodded.

"Sit down, we need to talk," she said and I sighed and sat at one of the chairs at the dinning table. She sat down beside me and we were facing each other.

"What's up mom?" I asked, trying to avoid the real reason she wanted to talk.

"James, I moved you and the girls here to give you a better life. You got into so much trouble in your old school-" I cut her off.

"I didn't get into that much trouble," I said in defense. I knew better than to raise my voice at my mother.

"James, you were suspended from school for three weeks and then again for one week. You got into fights what seemed like daily. I don't think I went more than one day without getting a call from your priniciple or the girls'. James, I want you to try and stay out of trouble here. I can't move you again. I saved for four years and worked two jobs to be able to move you somewhere better than Quenot. I wanted to get you away before you got too absorbed in that lifestyle." She said and I sighed.

Quenot was a bad neighborhood. It was filled with gangs, drugs, alcohol, horrible language, shooting/killing and sex. That was about it. Everyone did one of these at least once or twice. I had never told my mom, but I had tried drinking, smoking and drugs. None of them were really for me. I never drank to the point of being drunk, it was just one or two beers. The smoking was one cigeratte. And the drugs, well, that was a one time thing and after that, I never did them again. I never used bad language, my mom raised me better than that. I never held a gun, shot anyone or killed anyone. And I was still a virgin.

"Mom, I'm not going to be trouble here. I just want to put some people in their place. There are these three guys at school and they beat this kid named Logan mercilessly every single day. It's wrong and I'm trying to stand up for him. I never got into fights in my old school unless they deserved to be hit for how they were treating other people." I said and she sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. She had her right elbow on the table and her left arm laying in her lap.

"James, there are other way to handle it. I'm proud of you for trying to protect this boy. But you need to find a way to do it that doesn't end you being exspelled before your third week of school. You're going to be kicked out of school for good if you don't change." She said and I sighed again.

"Mom, I can't just snap my fingers and instantly be changed." I said and she nodded.

"I know that honey, but you need to make an effort at changing. For me sweetie?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled and I smiled back. She leaned forward and gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"Honey, I know things have been hard since your dad left. But I'm trying my best to give you, Autumn and Audrey a good life. It's hard since I've always worked two jobs and your aunt basically raised you three. Then once you were old enough to, you got a lot of responsiblities you didn't ask for. I just needed a hand with everything. I didn't mean to make you grow up so fast honey." She said and then pulled back and kissed me on the cheek.

"I know mom. I don't blame you for anything. Dad made the choice to leave us and he was the reason I had to grow up fast. He was the reason we had so many problems." I said and she smiled and smoothed some of my hair down. I smiled at her and then gave her another hug.

"Will you help me get the kitchen cleaned up?" Mom asked and I laughed and nodded. The kitchen was a mess. There were bowls and spoons all over the place and a sink filled with dishes. My mom loved cake decorating and she loved making our cakes and decorating them herself. Which always meant the kitchen was a mess afterwards. But it was okay. The cake had pink roses on it and a light green boarder on the top and bottom. It had thorn vines on it that were attatching the roses. It had Happy Birthday Autumn & Audrey. Autumn's name was wrote in green, her favorite color and Audrey's name was wrote in pink, her favorite color. Happy was in pink and Birthday was in green.

After I cleaned the kitchen with my mom, I went to the livingroom and sat down inbetween the twins. I grabbed the remote and changed it from the cartoon they were watching to a hockey game.

"James!" They both yelled. I looked at each of them with an innocent look.

"Oh come on, let me watch this and I won't tickle you," I said, allowing my smile to grow.

"Don't you dare!" Autumn yelled. I smiled and leaned over her and began tickling her sides. She was laughing and trying to fight me off but she couldn't. Audrey jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck gently as to not choke me.

"Ah, get off me!" I said, moving from side-to-side in an attempt to get her off me. Autumn was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe and she had her head thrown back against the couch and had ahold of my arms. I was laughing along with both of them.

"Do I get to watch hockey?" I asked as I laughed and continued to tickle Autumn. She nodded her head since she couldn't talk. I laughed and stopped tickling her. She pounced forward into my arms and I fell back on the couch on top of Audrey. I made sure to fall so I wouldn't hurt her. She was laughing and pushing on me and I held Autumn in my arms tightly.

"James! Get off me! You're crushing me!" Audrey yelled from behind me. I laughed and leaned up and then let go of Autumn. We sat on the couch and both of them were sitting close to me. I had my arms around each of them. I loved my sisters and my mom more than anything. I would do anything to protect them. After my dad left, I had to step up and be the man of the house as soon as I was old enough to. My dad left when I was nine and the girls were had just turned three. Once I was old enough to start staying home with the girls, I did.

My aunt had always taken care of us. My dad was an alcohol and a drug addict. He would have a job for awhile but not long. My mom had always worked two jobs and then any extra work she could get, she would take. Dad took a lot of the money and put it towards drugs and alcohol instead of food, clothing and shelter for his family. My mom struggled to keep us fed, clothed and in our home. Once mom had even had someone threaten to call Child Protection Services and get the girls and I taken away from her. That was when she picked up the extra work.

My mom was never home and I swear she never slept. She got off of one job and went to the next and then any extra work she could find. I honestly had always hated my dad. He was abusive to us and mom at times but never to the point where anyone else would notice it. I still can't believe he would abuse one of the girls. They were just babies. They didn't know right from wrong. Like I said, they were babies.

most people would be embarrassed by their family if they were like mine. Sure my family was broken and we didn't have money, but we had each other. And besides, the only thing broken about our family was the fact that our dad was gone. Other than that, we were a very happy family. We were loving and caring and always had each other's backs. I was glad mom moved us here. I didn't want to stay where I was and risk getting lost in their ways. Also I didn't want the girls to grow up and end up like the other girls there. Also, it wasn't a good town for young girls. Several girls had been raped there and I was worried it would happen to one of them. Even at nine almost ten years of age, they were beautiful, young girls.

I was happy to get them out of there. Also here, mom had two, great part time jobs and she doesn't have to work 24/7. She can actually be home much more than she used to be. I really loved Minnesota.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I really loved this chapter! It was my favorite so far! Isn't James just the sweetest older brother? Along with Kendall, of course. =)**

**Read and Review please!**


	9. Depression

**Alright, sorry it took so long to update. I've been having some personal problems and trying to get over them. I've been in a really good mood all day today. I just wasn't in the mood to write or anything. But I had a nice long talk with a close friend last night and then today, got to work out in the garden. So I'm in a good mood!**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean sooo much to me!**

**Disclaimer: The BTR boys don't belong to me neither does anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Warning: This chapter contains self-harm! And a depressed Logie!**

**Logan's POV:**

It was saturday morning and my mom was rushing around, trying to get out the door and on her way to work. She had to leave now or she would be late. I just tried to stay out of her way. I was eating a bowl of Reese's cereal. I loved Reese's anything, they combined two of my favorite things, chocolate and peanut butter. My mom walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and she kissed me on the side of the head.

"See you later honey. See if you can hang out with Kendall or Carlos or that new boy, James. I don't want you staying in the house alone all day. I have to go. Love you." She said.

"I'll see if they can. Love you too," I said and then she grabbed her purse and left. I sighed as I continued to slowly eat my cereal. The house was quiet, as it usually was now days. Without my dad's constant yelling or my mom talking, it's pretty quiet. The only sounds were the ticking of the wall clock above the stove and the crunching sound of my cereal as I ate it. I sighed and decided I didn't want my cereal anymore. For some reason, this saturday wasn't like the others. I wasn't in a good mood. I had a bad dream about my dad killing my mom. He was about to kill me, but it woke me up before he did.

I put my bowl in the sink and then walked upstairs to my room. I fell down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. My phone was off and laying on my nightstand. I didn't feel like turning it on because I knew if I didn't already have a message from Kendall or Carlos, they were sure to call soon. I didn't feel like bothering and if my phone is on and I don't answer, they freak out and call several times, asking me what's wrong. I hate when they do that. I eventually end up turning my phone off. Resulting in them showing up at the house. It's annoying that they can't accept that I enjoy being alone once in awhile.

I closed my eyes and rested my hands on my stomach. I had my head on my pillow but my bed had already been made and I didn't feel like making it twice in one day. So I just left the covers where they were. I rolled onto my stomach and was laying sideways on the bed so I could reach under the bed. I pulled out a dark blue throw blanket. I laid back down on the bed with my head on the pillow and then put the blanket over my body. I didn't know what to feel. I was pretty sure I didn't want to feel anything. Because if I did, then I would feel hurt. I would feel pain and I don't want that. No one wants that.

The nightmare was actually a more of a memory. My dad had beat my mom severely and put her in the hospital. I was terrified that I was going to lose her. I was too young to lose her. I just remember crying so hard that I couldn't breathe very well. I just wanted her to be okay. They had to give my mom sadation to make her sleep. She was in shock and not doing too well. Dad had told them that she was attacked infront of the house by some guys in masks, all black and gloves. They found his DNA under her fingers nails and he said that when he was trying to get her into the car, that she fought him and that's what that was from.

I couldn't believe he did that to my mom and then he lied about it. And they believe him? It took three days, but she was finally stable enough to be awake and then it took another three days before she could go home. I didn't leave my mom's side for about four months. I stayed with her as much I possibly could. She understood why I did it. I was scared and she was willing to comfort me. After all, I am her only baby. So naturally, she fusses over me all the time.

I hated this because I felt I was slipping back into my depression. I had been taking anti-depressants about two years ago because everything just got too hard to handle. I felt like no one could help me. For the first time in my life, I didn't want my mom to be around me. I didn't want anyone. I was just wanted to be left alone, but that seemed hard for people to do. Since I didn't want to be around my mom, she called Kendall and Carlos and had them come over. Then she took me to the doctors to get some anti-depressants after I pushed them away also. I never push Kendall or Carlos away from.

I didn't want to be depressed. That was the worst feeling ever. I just felt. . . . Empty, on the inside. My chest hurt a lot, I cried a lot and my body began to ache for reasons unknown to me. I just felt sad, scared that I would never go back to normal and frustrated. I would snap at my mom over nothing and the same to anyone else who got near me. I would just yell at them because I was mad for no reason.

I lifted the sleeve of my long sleeve t-shirt and ran my fingers over the scars I had on my wrist. When I was depressed, I would cut myself. I felt like it was the only way to handle it. It helped my pain to be real. It was a way to see my pain, not just feel it. No one cared about it. I never let my mom know about it. She always did so much for me and I didn't want to worry her. And of course, no one cared at school. They didn't take the time to stop and see if I was okay. They were the reason I wasn't okay.

I heard a knock on the door and I groaned. I walked downstairs and looked out the peekhole. It was James, Kendall and Carlos. I pressed my back to the door and let tears fall silently. I wasn't sure why I was so depressed all of a sudden. I had talked to James and he told me about what his mom said about him getting into fights. It was all my fault. If I had just killed myself like I was told to do, he wouldn't be getting into fights. He wouldn't be standing up for me. I should her done it.

"Logan! We know you're home!" Kendall's voice said through the door and there was a harsh banging on the door. I bit my lip to hold in a cry. I soon heard their footsteps retreating and I let mroe tears fall. I ran up to my room and opened the drawer of my nightstand. I pulled out a little silver blade and I held it inbetween my thumb and index finger. I let more tears fall as I stared at the blade.

I walked to the bathroom and didn't bother to shut the door. No one was home and no one was going to walk in. I rolled my sleeve up on my right arm. I gently placed the sharp edge of the blade against my wrist. I stared down at the blade pressed on my wrist but didn't draw blood yet. I wasn't pressing hard enough. I let the tears fall as I stared. I let out a little cry and then pressed harder. I dragged the blade over my wrist and winced at the pain and then stared as blood oozed out of the wound.

I made a few more cuts and then I just sat there and watched the blood flow. It really hurt, but it was because I hadn't done this is awhile. It always hurt at first but then after doing it for awhile, it was a pain I came to enjoy. Something to stop my emotional pain by replacing it with physical pain. I just stared down at my arm. Blood mixing with tears on my arm and in the sink. After a few moments of watching the blood and tears, I heard a loud noise. It made me jump and then when I looked up a few seconds later, there were three figures standing in the doorway. All of them frozen with fear or shock or something.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Kendall asked me. I couldn't answer, I was just frozen. I had no clue how they had gotten in the house. Kendall, Carlos and James instantly ran to my side. Carlos grabbed a towl while James and Kendall worked to clean my wounds off underneath cold water. I still had tears streaming down my face. After they washed my wounds off with water, Kendall took the towl and gently dapped at my wrist. I hissed in pain and he shushed me gently. As he was doing this, James was going through the cabinets, soon pulling out a roll of gauze.

After Kendall was done, James gently dressed my wounds with the gauze gently but tightly. I, once again, hissed in pain as he wrapped the gauze around my wrists. After he was done, they all three hugged me tightly. Kendall being the first to pull me against him, then the other two wrapping their arms around me also. I just sobbed into Kendall's chest. Soon they led me from the bathroom and to my bedroom. Kendall had me sit on the bed and he sat beside me. Carlos was on the other side and James was kneeling infront of me. I was still crying but not as hard as I had been.

"Logan, why did you do it?" James asked softly. I let out a small cry.

"I-I can't k-keep letting y-you get into f-fights because of m-me. I should h-had killed myself l-like everyone used t-to tell me t-to." I cried out. Kendall and Carlos were rubbing my back and James was rubbing my knee, occasionally giving a squeeze.

"Who told you to kill yourself?" Carlos asked, seeming shocked. I had never told them about the death threats and them telling me to kill myself and stop taking up so much space.

"J-Jackson and J-Jason," I sobbed out. "They said t-that I was s-such a dis-disgrace to e-everyone and that I s-should just kill m-myself. They said I w-would being d-doing everyone a h-huge favor. T-that my mom wouldn't have to w-work all t-the time to support someone s-she probably hates." I sobbed out.

"I'm going to kill them," James said, standing up instantly and making his way towards the door. I jumped up and away from Kendall and Carlos. I ran after James who was running down the stairs. I grabbed his arm as tears poured down my face.

"N-no, James please! Don't d-do anything t-that will g-get you i-in trouble!" I all but yelled at him in desperation. I didn't want him to get in trouble with the police or in more trouble with his mom.

"Logan, I'm not going to continue to let the hurt you like this! They deserve their butts kicked! Someone needs to teach them a real lesson! Not that stupid, sissy stuff I've been doing!" James yelled and then yanked out of my grip and stormed out the door. I fell to my knees and sobbed. James was going to get himself hurt. Or killed and it would be all my fault. I had to stop him.

**Hope you enjoyed it! What do you think is going to happen when James finds Jackson and Jason?**

**Read and Review please!**


	10. Kicking Your Butt Would Be A Pleasure

**I would have had this posted last night, but we were under a tornado warning and were told to go to the basement. It got pretty bad, but we're all okay here. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I love them all! Especially the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: The BTR boys aren't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize.**

**James' POV:**

I felt bad about yanking away from Logan and leaving him there to cry. But I had to take care of Jackson and Jason. Also I wanted to show Mike that he better back off or he's next. I was walking down the road, too mad and in too big of a hurry to go get my car keys and drive there. Since I don't really know where my car keys are at the moment. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed with Logan. He _**cut**_ himself because of these idiots. I wasn't going to stand aside and let this continue. I wasn't going to just hope he doesn't do it again. I'm going to give him a reason not to do it again. They'll never mess with Logan again.

I walked up to Jackson's house and saw Jackson and Jason sitting on the front steps. I looked around and there was no sight of Mike anywhere. I walked at a fast pace up to them. Jackson stood, about to greet me, when I brought my fist up and punched him right in the jaw. He stumbled back and then brought a hand up to his jaw. Jason was instantly on his feet. I delivered a punch to his stomach and then they both jumped up and began hitting me. I was fighting them off and occasionally getting a punch or kick in. Jackson had me on the ground and he was on top of me. He was punching me. I finally managed to throw him off and get to my feet.

They both were trying to beat me down, but I refused to let them win. I refused to give up and let them get the satisfaction they were looking for. We all three continued to fight and it was clear to anyone with eyes that I was on the losing end of this fight. It was two against one. I was still trying though. Jackson hit me really hard in the nose and I knew it was broke, but I still wasn't backing down. I couldn't let these idiots win and have the freedom to hurt Logan or anyone else. It was wrong and it was time they quit.

They were trying to get me down, but I was fighting hard to stay on my feet. I wasn't going to let them get the upperhand. I was being beat severely and now I know who Logan must feel. I couldn't imagine being hit like this everyday and not fight back. I know Logan was too afraid to fight back. I knew he most likely, couldn't because they both were twice as strong as him and there were two of them. Now three with Mike being around.

I soon felt another hand on me and turned quickly and delivered a harsh punch to their jaw. I heard a cry of pain and then brunnette stumbled back, holding his jaw.

"Logan!" A familiar voice shouted. _Oh my gosh, I just __**HIT LOGAN!**_ I couldn't believe it. Carlos ran to his side, he had been the one to yell Logan's name. Kendall soon joined him. In my state of shock, Jackson and Jason got the upperhand they had been looking for. They threw me to the ground and began hitting and kicking me. I put my hands up over my head to protect myself. There wasn't much I could do now that they were holding me down on the ground and since I was in so much pain I could barely move.

I soon felt them being pulled off of me. I just stayed on the ground with my hands over my head. I soon felt someone gently touch my right hand and I moved it and looked up to see Kendall. Jackson and Jason were standing near the steps of the porch a little ways from me. I sat up and looked around. Carlos was standing behind Kendall, watching Jackson and Jason. The thing that worried me, was that Logan was sitting on the ground a little from and just staring at me. He had his hand on his jaw where I had hit him. I stared back at him and he instantly got up and ran. I jumped up, despite the pain in my body.

"Logan!" I yelled and was about to go after him but a hand grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned and saw Kendall staring at me. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"James, he's not going to want to talk to you. I understand you didn't know it was Logan. If you had known, you wouldn't had hit him. But he doesn't know that. Just let Carlos talk to him and I'll take you home." Kendall said. "Carlos, go see if Logan's okay and explain to him that James didn't mean to hit him." Kendall said and Carlos nodded and took off running in the direction of Logan's house.

Kendall lead me to his car, which I hadn't even noticed was parked on the side of the road infront of Jackson's house. After we were both in, he drove me back to my house. I pressed the heel of my hand to my nose and hissed in pain. I pulled my hand back and saw the blood on it. I knew my mom was going to freak when she sees this. I was just in a fight yesterday and was sitll a bit sore from that and now I'm coming home looking way worse than I had yesterday. She was going to be so mad at me.

When we passed Logan's house, I couldn't help but feel so bad. I just hit the person I meant to protect. Why couldn't I had looked to see who it was? That would had been the smart thing, given that it could had been a police officer or something. I would had been in a lot of trouble if it was. I had learned that Carlos' dad is a cop. I could had hit his father. I need to learn to control my anger. That's what that was, anger. I was mad and thinking it was someone else.

Kendall parked in my driveway. I thanked him for the ride home and got out. I slugged up to the door and slowly opened it. Silently hopeful that my mom wouldn't be here. If I could just get cleaned up, then I wouldn't look so bad when she seen me. Maybe she wouldn't notice any new wounds or anything and I could get away with it. I could tell her I was at Logan's today and we got a little carried away with wrestling and I think I broke my nose. Yeah, that would work.

"James? Is that you?" I heard mom yell as I was running up the stairs. _Stupid. Creaking. Stairs._ I yelled in my mind. I turned and sighed.

"Yeah mom," I yelled.

"Can you come here and help me?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just give me a couple minutes," I yelled and then continued up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I grabbed a wash clothe from the cabinet under the sink. I got it wet and began cleaning my face off. I had a few new cuts littering my face. The ones from yesterday were busted open again. Where my lip had been busted yesterday, was bleeding and I had a new place on my lip where it was busted. I looked like I had been attacked by a brutal mugger. My face was covered in blood and bruises and my hair was a mess.

"James, is everything-" my mom cut herself off when she opened the door and seen me. I hadn't gotten much of the blood cleaned off. "Oh my gosh James! What happened to you?" She asked as she ran to my side and took the rag from me. She had me sit on the lid of the toilet seat. I sat down and she gently began to clean the blood off my face gently. I didn't meet her eyes because I didn't want to see the sadness and disappointment in them. I had told her I would stop fighting. That this wouldn't happen again. I just blew it and knew she wasn't happy about it.

"James, what happened?" She asked gently. I sighed and decided it was best to just tell her the truth.

"I was over at Logan's-" she cut me off.

"Logan? The boy next door? The reason you keep into fights and coming home like this?" She asked and I nodded, not looking up at her.

"You can't be near that boy for more than two minutes without getting into a fight and getting hurt. James, I want you to stay away from him," she said sternly. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open. I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Mom, you don't understand!" I said as I stood up. She stood up straight also.

"James, you're not going to keep coming home like this. I don't want you near him. End of dis-" I cut her off.

"Mom, I can't leave him alone with them! What do you think he'll do if I just start avoiding him? He'll probably kill himself and it will be my fault! I'm not letting that happen!" I said, rasing my voice. I usually wouldn't since mom will ground me for raising my voice but at the moment, I didn't care. I was starting to panic. She can't make me stay away from Logan.

"Honey, I'm sure that won't happen." She said in a calm voice.

"Mom, he wouldn't open the door earlier when Kendall, Carlos and I went over there. Kendall knew something was wrong, so he led us around to the back of the house. We climbed the tree outside of Logan's bedroom window. We got on the roof and went through Logan's bedroom window. We then searched for him. When we found him, he was in the bathroom. . . . . He was. . . . He was cutting himself because of those jerks." I said and she just seemed. . . . Shocked.

"Please, mom, don't make me stay away from him. He needs me there. No one else in that school will stand up for him. They're going to end up killing him or causing him to kill himself." I said and she just stared at me. "Think of it this way, what if it was me. What if I was the one being mercilessly picked on? Wouldn't you want someone to be there for me? Imagine how his mom would feel if he killed himself. He's all that she has left." I said and she sighed.

"Just, try and not get into anymore fights. Please?" She asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Thank you mom," I said as I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Now let's get you to the hospital. Your nose looks a little out of place." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's broke," I said and she nodded. She led me out of the bathroom and to the car. The girls wouldn't be home for awhile. They had gotten involved in some club at school and were there for like an hour or two after school. Then they usually go to a friends house. Mom doesn't like them to stay home alone but they'll only be alone for a little while, so their fine if they come home. We got to the car and got in and made our way to the hospital.

**So, what did you think of this chapter? I'm not good with fight scenes b/c I haven't wrote too many of them so sorry if they're not great. Also, please ignore all spelling/grammer errors.**

**Read and Review please!**


	11. We Need To Talk

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been kind of busy lately. Wasn't too busy today, but then I went mushroom hunting and was out for around three hours. But we did find 43 mushrooms! I was soo happy about that!**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I love that ya'll seem to be loving this story so much!**

**Disclaimer: The BTR guys aren't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize.**

**James' POV:**

I was laying on the couch with my arm over my eyes. It had been one week since I had hit Logan and I was so upset. He wouldn't talk to me. He avoided me at school and just stayed alone. He hid from me all the time now. Kendall and Carlos said that they would try talking to him. They did and Logan said he didn't want anything to do with me. Why couldn't he see that I didn't mean to hit him? Why does he think I would had been over there getting my butt kicked if I didn't actually care about him?

"Oof!" I said as the air was knocked out of me. I moved my arm and saw Audrey sitting on my stomach. She was wearing pink pj pants that had flowers on them and a plain, pink t-shirt. She was smiling at me.

"Hey," I said and smiled at her. She was wearing the necklace I got her for her birthday. Her's was a silver heart with a pink diamond in the middle and it said 'Love' on it with the diamond being in the middle of the O. I had gotten Autumn one also. But her's had a green diamond in the middle of the O in 'Love'.

"What's wrong James?" She asked and I sighed and pulled her down to lay on me. She had her head on my chest and I had my arms around her.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Logan," I said and she nodded against my chest.

"Why is he mad at you?" She asked in a voice that made me think she was six, not ten.

"Well, I accidently hit him and it scared him. I don't think he's mad at me, he's just scared of me." I said ina soft voice and rubbed her back.

"I don't see how anyone could be scared of you James. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met. Why did you hit him?"

"Like I said, it was an accident. I was protecting him from some bullies and he tried to pull me back away from them and I mistaked him for one of them and I hit him. I wish I hadn't though." I said and she nodded against my chest. We were just silent after that. After about twenty minutes, her breathing was light and she was laying still. I knew she had fallen asleep. It was eleven pm, so I wasn't surprised. I gently sat up, using one arm to support her. I stood and had her so her head was on my right shoulder and I had my right arm under her. I carried her upstairs and to her room. Luckily this house has three bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs. We had the rooms upstairs and mom was in the one downstairs.

I opened the door to her room and leaned down so I could pull her blankets back. I laid her down gently and then covered her up. I kissed her on the forehead and then stared at her. I hadn't carried her to bed like that since she was seven. She used to get scared easily and would come to my room when she was scared. She would stay with me until she fell asleep and then I would usually carry her back to her room. Most times though, I would just leave her and let her sleep in the bed with me.

After I got her into bed, I went to my room and got into bed. I was wearing my black sweat pants and my old hockey jersey. I soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my bedroom door. I groaned and rolled over to look at the door.

"What?" I yelled, really not in the mood to mess with anyone right now.

"Sorry to wake you honey, but someone is at the door for you." Mom said and I groaned again. It was saturday, it was the day to sleep in. I got up out of bed and scratched my head as I yawned and walked down the stairs behind my mom. I looked up to see Logan standing in the livingroom. I was a little surprised. Audrey and Autumn were asking Logan all kind of questions. I could tell he didn't know what to say.

"Hey, leave him alone," I said as I walked up to them. "You two are the reason everyone runs from our house after being here for two minutes." I said, ruffling their hair. They both complained about both what I said and me messing their hair up. I smiled as they walked away, still complaining.

"Sorry about them Logan, they like puppies, they get excited when new people are around." I said and he chuckled slightly. It was nice to see him laugh a little.

"I don't mind," he said with a smile. He looked at the floor as his smile fell. "Listen, James, I was wanting to know if you would come over so we could talk?" Logan said quietly. I nodded and looked down.

"Give me five minutes to change," I said and Logan nodded. I went to the stairs and Autumn and Audrey were sitting on the stairs.

"Don't scare him," I said sternly at them. They laughed a little and nodded. I walked upstairs to my room. I grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that had rips in them and were worn out. I put them on quickly and then went to the bathroom and did my hair as quickly as I possibly could. If my best friend, Adam, was here, he would had dragged my away from the mirror. He would had said that it was just Logan and I, no one else was going to see my hair. I laughed a little at the memory of Adam. I should give him a call.

After I made sure my hair was perfect, I walked out of my room and back downstairs. Autumn was showing Logan a card trick when I walked in. She was just finishing up with the trick.

"Wow, that's amazing! How did you learn that?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Where we used to live, you could find people all over the place who were willing to show you a trick or two." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, in return for something. Usually they found a way to con you out of money. Like gambling and stuff." I said and she shrugged again and collected her cards and walked away. I pulled my eyebrows together.

"She didn't ask for any money or anything, did she?" I asked, pointing over my shoulder to where Autumn had gone. Logan shook his head, seeming confused. "Good, she's been know to gamble or con people out of their money." I said and he laughed.

"I think she would get along with Kendall's sister Katie. She's been known to do those things too. She's only eleven, but she's extremely smart." Logan said as we walked out of the house.

"I don't know if we should put them together. They would be a handfull for both their parents. No one could handle them if Katie's anything like Autumn and Audrey. Audrey is a littel sweeter than Autumn is." I said and he laughed a little, looking down at the ground. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked, I knew he didn't have any living in the same house as him, but I wasn't sure if he had some living with his dad or maybe who had moved out already.

"No, I don't," he said quietly. Still looking down. "I wish I did so I wasn't home alone all the time." Logan said and I felt bad for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, why didn't your parents have any other kids?" I asked as we walked onto the porch of Logan's house.

"Um. . . Well, you see my parents didn't really get along after they were married. My dad didn't want kids and mom ended up pregnant with me and he didn't want me. He still doesn't want me. He at least makes an effort at seeing me." Logan explained as he unlocked his door and we walked inside. I felt really, really bad now.

"I'm really sorry about that Logan. But yeah, at least he makes an effort to see you and wants to be near you." I said, trying to make him happy.

"Yeah, I guess, I only see him once every six months." Logan said as we sat on the couch.

"Okay, how about we talk about something else. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, trying to take his mind off of his dad. I knew it was upsetting him and I didn't want him upset.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened at Jackson's house. James I-" I cut him off.

"Logan, I just want you to know that I would never hit you on purpose. You surprised me and I didn't know it was you and I acted out of instinct. I'm really, really, really sorry Logan." I said and he sighed.

"I know, Kendall and Carlos explained it to me. It's just, everyone else has turned their backs on me so far. Kendall and Carlos are the only two who have stayed friends with me. And when you hit me, it scared me and I was afraid you were going to become like Jackson and Jason. In my eyes, that's what that was about. I'm sorry," Logan said and I stared at him.

"Why do they do these things to you?" I asked. He looked down at the floor and sighed heavily.

"I don't know. Jason and Jackson were the first to do it and then everyone else followed. They figured out quite quickly how it worked. You hang out with me, you're a loser and you'll be picked on. You torment me and you're accepted by all in the school. They don't want to be picked on, so they pick on me. Well, not everyone, some just ignore me, like pretend I'm not there. Like I'm just some stranger they've never seen before, when in reality, most of them grew up with me. I was friends with a lot of the people in my school when I was younger." Logan explained quielty. Never once looking up at me.

"I'm so sorry about that Logan. Logan, have you talked to your mom about any of this?" I asked and he shook his head and sniffled.

"No, she's knows about it, but I just don't want to talk to her about it." Logan said and then sniffled again.

"Why not Logan? She's your mother, she'll help you." I said and he shook his head for a few moments without saying anything at all.

"I can't tell her," he finally said, it was just above a whisper.

"Why not?" I asked softly. He still wouldn't look up at me.

"I just can't. She does so much for me and she has so much going on. She works two jobs to keep me fed and a roof over my head and in school to get the education she couldn't!" Logan shouted at me. He looked up and had tears welling in his eyes.

"What do you mean by the last part?" I asked and he sighed and looked down.

"My mom was bullied so much in high school that she dropped out. My dad says that he felt bad for her, so he dated her and then married her because he would feel to bad leaving her. He then said that two years later he got stuck with me. I wish he would never had married her. Then I wouldn't had been born and everyone's lives would be easier." Logan said, finally breaking. He brought his knees to his chest and broke down. He was sobbing into his knees. I hadn't realized how much pain he really had until now. I wrapped my arms around him and he began sobbing into my chest.

"Logan, think of what would had happened to your mom if you weren't born. She wouldn't have a wonderful son that she loves. Kendall and Carlos wouldn't have you as their friends. . . . And I wouldn't had met you. You need to talk to you mom about this Logan. If it's getting so bad that you hate yourself, you need to talk to her. If she was bullied into dropping out of school, she'll understand Logan." I said, rubbing his back in a soothing way. I hated seeing him this way. He shook his head against my chest.

"I c-can't tell h-her. She'll g-go to the s-school and t-tell the pr-principle and t-then my life w-will be w-worse." Logan sobbed out and I moved so I could look him in the eyes.

"Logan, if you tell her and she tells the principle, then all this can be settled and your life will be okay. Maybe your mom will let you transfer schools so you can go to Deluth High with Kendall and Carlos." I said and he shook his head.

"That school cost more then mine. I couldn't ask my mom to go there. She would be working more and I couldn't do it to her. She's suggested homeschooling before." Logan said and I smiled.

"Why don't you talk to her about homeschooling?" I asked and he scoffed. He had managed to calm himself down a lot.

"If I start homeschooling, then I'm going to be sitting in the house, alone, in the quiet for hours daily. I'm alone all the time on the weekends and through the summer since Kendall and Carlos have their own lives. I don't want to be alone even more." He said in a frantic voice.

"So being bullied is better than staying home?" I asked and he nodded.

"At least at school I have teachers, I'm around other people and I have you." He said, more tears started to fall.

"What if I talk to my mom about homeschooling also? Then maybe we can do our school work together so neither of us are alone." I suggested and he shook his head.

"I don't want to be homeschooled and I don't want to talk to my mom. Can't you just respect that?" He asked. I stared at him. He had tears rolling down his face and an utterly broken look in his eyes. I couldn't argue with him.

"Fine," I said and he nodded and wiped his eyes. I wanted him to talk to his mom, but I didn't want to bug him more about it. He was already so upset. For a split second, I honestly thought about telling his mom myself, but I couldn't betray his trust like that. I didn't want him to feel like he couldn't trust me. I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do. But I would make Logan's life better.

**Isn't James just the sweetest? **

**Let me know what you think. Also, if you have anything you would like to see happen, let me know I may just use your idea. I will give you credit for the idea at the beginning of the chapter. Just so you know, I still have a good deal of ideas for this story. I just want to know what your suggestions are. **

**Read and Review please!**


	12. If I Die Young

**Here's another chapter. I really, REALLY, love this chapter! I love how it came out! Thank you to Tigger (My best friend) for the idea for this chapter! Love you bro!**

**Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites! Also thank you to those who gave me ideas. I'm not sure if I'm using any of them yet. I'm still brainstorming on how they would fit and what I would do with them. If you have any ideas, you can still let me know either in a review or you can pm me. All suggestions are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: BTR boys don't belong to me and neither does anything else. Also, Mike was thought up by Tigger. I meant to put that when I introduced Mike, but whatever. Also, the title of this chapter belongs to The Band Perry. **

**Warning: Extreme bullying! I can't say what b/c that would ruin the chapter! **

**Logan's POV:**

It was wednesday and I was ready for school to be over with. I hated it so much. James was only so much protection. I didn't have all classes with James and I hated that. I was writing down notes in history and I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I looked back to see Mike smiling at me. I looked down and saw a crumbled pieces of paper. I sighed and turned back to my notes and what the teacher was talking about and writing on the chalkboard. I didn't care if the paper was a note to me or whatever. I don't care what it has to say and I don't want to know what it says. It would only make the day worse.

I felt another piece of paper hit me. I just ignored it. I decided not to pay attention to them. I jumped slightly when one landed on my desk. I turned and looked at Mike. He was smiling and motioned for me to open it. I sighed and picked up the piece of paper, making sure the teacher's back was turned. I unfolded it quietly and read what it said. _Mitchell, your boyfriend left school early due to being sick. I'll see you after school. _I instantly felt scared. Not just because I was going to get the crap beat out of me after school, but because James was sick. He seemed fine earlier when I seen him last at lunch.

I was scared because I had no one who would be willing to save me. I had dealt with this for so long, I'll be fine one more day. I need James to protect me constantly. I can't blame him for leaving. He was sick for goodnes sake. I had actually considered telling the teacher about the note, but then decided against. I wouldn't get in trouble with the teacher, given what was in the note. But I would be in trouble with Mike, Jackson and Jason. I decided to just suck it up and be a man. There was no more running from them. My dad was right, I need to man up.

I had ten minutes until school was over. I was in my favorite class of the day. AP math. My main tormenters aren't in this class with me. The people in this class don't like me and don't talk to me like everyone else. But they don't torture me the way others do. I was starting get really nervous though since it was so close to the end of the school day. I had texted Kendall and told him about what had happened and asked him if he could come to the school as soon as he gets out. He said he would be there and he would have Carlos with him. That gave me a little bit of reassurance. At least I wouldn't be put through a lot of pain. I would just have to wait until Kendall and Carlos got here.

The bell rang, signalling that class was over. I didn't waste anytime in getting out of the class room and to my locker. After I had got what I needed, I hurriedly walked out of the school. I was hoping maybe I could get somewhere and hide and call Kendall and tell him where I was and have him come get me. I got a little ways down the sidewalk and then I felt a hand slap down on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Mike's dark blue eyes staring at me. His eyes seemed darker now and had a hint of anger and hatred in them. I was terrified to say the least. Jackson and Jason were also with him, but they mostly stayed back a bit.

"I think we have some unsettled business to take care of. James isn't here to stop me this time." Mike said as he advanced on me. He grabbed me and slammed as hard as possible into the wall next to us. It was the outside of the school. I groaned and instantly felt hatred towards Mike. It wasn't unusual to hate your tormentors, right? I know I'm not supposed to hate, but who wouldn't?

"It wasn't me who told Mike," I said in an attempt to get away.

"Then who was it?" He asked in an angery tone, slamming me back again. I groaned as my head smacked the red, brick wall.

"I don't know," I said. I wasn't going to tell him it was James. I couldn't do that. James had taken so many punches and beatings for me. I can't tell him it was James just because I don't want to be hit. He smirked at me and slammed me back again.

"Well, then I guess I'll just take it out on you." Mike said. I decided to just give up and let him do whatever to me. He motioned for Jackson and Jason and they came over and took his place of holding me against the wall. Mike began hitting me really hard in the face and stomach. I was already in so much pain and I knew he wasn't even close to being done. I was so scared at this point. I had never been beat this badly. At least Jackson and Jason let up eventually. They would beat me until I bled and was pathetic and beat up, then they would stop. They just beat me bad enough to make a point I had yet to figure out. I didn't know what I had done to them. I didn't know what I did to Mike either.

He continued hitting me and then stopped. Jackson and Jason were still pinning me to the brick wall though. I looked into his eyes. They were hiding something evil and they were practically black with hatred. He smiled at me in an evil way and then I felt something cold pressed to my arm. I looked down and saw a pocket knife in his hand. I instantly became more terrified than ever. My eyes were the size of hockey pucks.

"Please Mike! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything, just don't hurt me with that!" I cried out as tears flowed from my eyes out of fear. Yeah, I was that scared. Jackson and Jason let go of me and backed away. Their eyes were wide also.

"Whoa, Mike, dude, put that away." Jackson said, he seemed. . . . Scared. They both did. That was something I had never seen from them before.

"No, this little idiot is too stupid to kill himself and rid the world the burden of having him. So I'm going to do it," Mike said, nipping my arm with the blade. I winced at the pain of the sharp blade. He cut a few more long lines on my arms and I was sure most of them would need stitches. If I made it out of this alive, I mean. Jackson and Jason seemed like they wanted to help, but were just too scared.

"Dude, if you kill him, you'll get arrested! Do you want that? You're almost eighteen, they'll trial you as an adult!" Jason yelled in fear. Mike didn't seem to care at all. He brought the knife up to my throat and cut a not so deep line on my collar bone. My breathing had picked up a lot and I was crying a lot. He pressed the knife to my throat and stared into my eyes. I was silently pleading with him not to do it. I didn't want to die. I hadn't done anything to deserve to die. Why was he doing this?

**Kendall's POV:**

I drove to the school and looked around. I didn't see Logan infront of the school so I began to walk, Carlos was right behind me. We rounded the corner and I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Mike with a _**knife**_ held to Logan's neck and was about to slit his throat. Jackson and Jason stood back with horrified looks on their faces. I could tell they had nothing to do with this. Carlos gasped as he seen the sight also. I ran forwards, catching the attention of Jackson and Jason. They seemed to be surprised, but yet grateful. Why did they care what happened to Logan?

I got right up to them and saw blood all over Logan. He had already used the knife on him. I jumped forward and grabbed Mike's hand to keep it still and then grabbed him and yanked him back away from Logan. He seemed caught off guard by this and it gave me the upperhand. I managed to get him pinned to the ground. I hit him in the face a few times and then just held him to the ground. I didn't want him to have the opportunity to get the upperhand. If I kept holding him down with one hand, he probably would.

. I looked over and saw Carlos with his phone to his ear. I figured he was probably calling the police. It wouldn't take but a couple minutes for them to get here since the police station was right around the corner. I was so happy that was I was strong enough to pin Mike to the ground. I guess it was the urge to protect my friend that I had the extra strength. Mike was struggle under me and trying to get away or flip us so he was on top. I was going to do anything possible to keep him down though.

I looked up at the sound of running and saw Jackson and Jason running away. _Cowards_. I thought to myself. I then heard the sirens and looked over towards Carlos and saw him running towards the road. He came back with a couple police officers running behind him. One came towards me and the other ran to Logan.

"Come on, son, I have him," one police officer said. He was about six feet tall, had short black hair, was muscular, tan and had dark brown eyes. I got off of Mike and he pulled him up to his feet and took the knife away from him. He then handcuffed him. I ran over to Logan who was sitting on the ground. The other police officer, who was about the same height as me, had short, bleach blonde hair and bright, blue eyes, was checking Logan's wounds. Logan still had tears rolling down his face. The police officer was asking him questions about what happened and Logan was answering them.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. My hands were shaking so bad right now. Logan's entire body was shaking so much and his voice was shakey also. I was skaking because of the thought that if we had been a couple minutes or even seconds later, we would had found Logan on the ground, bleeding to death. I'm not sure we could had handled seeing Logan that way. Seeing him like this was hard enough. The police officer helping Logan called for an ambulance. Logan's wounds were deep enough that they would need stitches.

An ambulance arived and they got Logan in the ambulance and on his way to the hospital. Since Carlos and I aren't family members, we couldn't go with him in the ambulance. So we drove there in the car. Carlos called Logan's mom at work and told her what had happened. She said she would ask to leave work and would be there in a couple minutes. My hands were still shaking as I drove and my breathing was uneven also. I couldn't believe what had happened. I hope Mike would get thrown in juvy**(I think I spelt that wrong)** or prison or something. He deserved it for this. Logan never did anything to him.

**Wow, what did you think of that?**

**Read and Review please!**


	13. Food Poisoning

**So, I realize these chapters are usually kind of long, I hope ya'll don't mind. I can try and make them shorter if you want. Same thing still applies, if you have any ideas, let me know. All suggestions are welcome. I love how this chapter turned out. Especially the ending because I'm getting into more of Logan's history here soon. You'll see what I mean. =)**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, within the last couple days I got BTR! They're sitting here with me while I type this!. . . . . . How many people actually believed this?**

**Logan's POV:**

I was just shocked at what had happened. I was sitting on a hospital bed, waiting for my mom to get here to take me home. I had several cuts that required stitches. In all, I had sixty-one stitches. The deepest cut was on my right arm and required ten stitches. I also had six factured ribs. Two on my left side and four on my right. Who knew Mike was that strong. They were from him punching me in the ribs. I wasn't crying anymore, but I still had tear stains on my face. The nurse was finishing up with getting all the equipment put up. She walked out and as soon as she did, Kendall and Carlos appeared.

"Oh my gosh, Logan. Are you okay?" Carlos asked, coming over to me. He hugged me gently and then Kendall did the same thing. I could tell they both had been either crying or they were fighting it since their eyes were rimmed with red.

"I'll be fine," I said quietly.

"How many stitches?" Kendall asked, gently taking my wrists and moving them to look at the bandages. I then realized that I still didn't have my shirt on. Some of the cuts were on my upper arm, so they had me remove my shirt to make it easier.

"Sixty-one," I said quietly again. "C-can you help m-me put my shirt back o-on?" I stuttered from embarrassement. I wasn't used to asking my best friend to help me get dressed. Kendall nodded instantly and grabbed the shirt laying on the bed beside me. Kendall had brought in a shirt from his car. It was one of my shirts that I had left at his house the other day. Luckily he was bringing it to me today so he had it in his car. It was a hunter green color and was long sleeved, so that was nice. The shirt I had on before had blood on it, so I honestly didn't want to wear it.

From the numbing medicine, my arms didn't hurt too much, but Mike had beat me up pretty bad. So my entire body ached really bad to move., especially from the factured ribs. Kendall gently helped me put the shirt on. I winced when he had me lift my right arm. That was the side that hurt the most. Even though I had been given pain medication, it still hurt a lot.

"Sorry," Kendall said, noticing the wince.

"It's not you fault," I said as he helped me get my arm into the sleeve. Then we got the left arm in and he pulled the shirt down.

"Thank you," I said and he nodded with a smile.

"No problem buddy," he said and I smiled at him.

"Logan!" My mom's worried voice says as she comes in through the curtains. She came over and hugged me and then started checking my arms and my face. I had gotten a broken nose and black eye from Mike also. I had spit out a lot of blood too. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked as tears rolled down her face. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, this guy-" I was cut off by a police officer who walked into the curtain room.

"Mrs. Mitchell, Mr. Mitchell, I'm going to ask you to come with me." He said and I looked at my mom. She assured me it was okay and I got up and followed the officer out with my mom. Kendall and Carlos went to wait in the waitingroom. The police officer lead us to a small room that was all glass on the wall with the door and then white on the other three walls. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room and four chairs. One on the side closest to the door and three on the other side. My mom and I sat in the chairs near the wall when the police officer gestured towards them. He sat in the chair near the door and looked from me to my mom.

"Okay, Mr. Mitchell-" I cut him off.

"Logan, um, call me Logan, please," I said in a shy way. He nodded with a smile.

"Okay, Logan, I need you to explain what happened with Mike Merray," he said and I took a deep breath and then began to explain it. I started from the note all the way to when the police showed up and then to being here at the hospital. He was writing it down in the small notebook he had in his hand.

"Okay, would you being willing to testify in court?" He asked and I looked at my mom. She smiled at me and I sighed.

"I'm not sure sir. I don't do well under pressure," I said and he nodded.

"Well, how about this, you can go in and talk to the judge. Just the two of you. You and the judge and if you want your mom to go with you, that's fine. Then you won't have any pressure," he said and I nodded.

"I can do that sir," I said and he smiled.

"Trust me Logan, he's not getting away with this with just a slap on the wrist. He's almost eighteen and you are almost seventeen. You're a minor and he'll be trialed as an adult. Don't worry about any of it Logan. We're going to fight for you and at least get him going to prison on weekends and having community service." He said as he stood up and I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you officer," I said and he smiled at me. He reached his hand out and I shook it. He then shook mom's hand.

"Thank you for your time, you may go now," he said and we got up and walked out. He stayed in the room and read over what he had wrote down. I felt hope that everything was going to be okay. Maybe Mike would get put in prison and with the way that Jackson and Jason behaved, maybe they'll let up on me. I highly doubt they'll just quit, but maybe they won't be as cruel to me anymore.

We walked into the waitingroom where Kendall and Carlso were sitting and they instantly walked over to us.

"What happened to James? Why didn't he help you?" Carlos asked instantly.

"James went home early from school, he was sick. He seemed perfectly fine when I had seen him at lunch and then I seen him in the hallway and he still seemed fine. I don't what happened." I said and they nodded, They must had been discussing why James didn't help me. They seemed to be forgiving of him not helping, now with them understanding that he didn't even know yet. I was a little worried about him finding out. Would he take it out on Jackson and Jason? Would he cause something if Mike shows up at school again here soon? I don't want him to get into trouble because of me again. I couldn't handle knowing that I keep causing him to get into trouble.

"Mom, can I go over and see James?" I asked and she nodded. "Are you two coming?" I asked Kendall and Carlos.

"I can't, I have to be home in twenty minutes." Carlos said and I nodded in understanding.

"I can't either, I have to drop him off at home and then go pick Katie up from Girl Scouts." Kendall said and I smiled and nodded. He hated having to pick her up from there because there's this little girl whose older sister is the same age as Kendall and absolutely loves him. She never misses Kendall when he has to pick Katie up. That's why he practically begs his mom to get someone else to do it when she has to work late.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. And thank you for stopping Mike. If it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't be standing here right now." I said and then stepped forward and pulled both of them into a hug. They hugged me back.

"Logan, you're like our brother, we have to protect you." Kendall said in a soft voice. I smiled as we pulled away. I looked at my mom.

"Ready to go sweetie?" She asked and I nodded. We said our goodbyes when we got to the parking-lot and then I got into the passenger seat of my mom's car. We both buckled up and then she made her way towards James' house.

"You know, I haven't really talked to James' mom even though she lives right next door. I may stick around and meet James' family. James is such a nice young man, his family has to be nice also." Mom said and I smiled. James has been to the house a couple times and he really likes my mom and my mom really likes James.

"His family is really nice. His mom reminds me a lot of you at times. He has two little sisters, they're twins. Autumn and Audrey," I said and she smiled.

"I always wanted a son and daughter. I got my amazing son, but your dad never wanted another child. I still wish I could have a daughter also. But I'm more than happy with you. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world." Mom said, reaching over and gently placing a hand on the side of my face when we stopped at a stopsign. I smiled at her.

"I love you mom," I said and she smiled brightly at me.

"I love you too honey," she said as she started driving again. We came up to the Diamonds driveway and mom pulled in and parked. We got out and walked up to the door. I knocked and then we waited. The door opened and Mrs. Diamond was standing there. She smiled at me when she seen me.

"Hi Logan, and you must be his mother. I'm Denise Diamond," Mrs. Diamond said as she held out her hand to my mom. She must had been baking because she was wearing her apron and had been wiping her hands on it when she answered the door.

"Hi, yes, I am Logan's mom. I'm Lisa Mitchell. It's nice to meet you," mom said as she shook Mrs. Diamond's hand.

"Come on in," Mrs. Diamond said, leading us into the room. The girls were lying on the couch. Audrey had her head on the arm-rest farthest from the door and Autumn had her head on the arm-rest nearest to the door. They had a thick, black blanket over the them. They were watching cartoons. They smiled at me when they saw me. I smiled back at them.

"Girls, this is Mrs. Mitchell, Logan's mom. Mrs. Mitchell, this is Autumn and Audrey. James is upstairs, which I know you already met him. He came home early from school. Apparently he had gotten food poisoing of some kind from something he ate at lunch." Mrs. Diamond said. I was shocked.

"I ate the exact same thing as him! I didn't get sick!" I said and then thought back to lunch. Mike, Jackson and Jason had come over to our table. Jackson and Jason were tormenting me and James was yelling at them. Mike didn't say or do anything.

"I bet Mike poisoned his food!" I said in disbelief. My mom looked at me.

"What do you mean honey?" Mom asked.

"Jackson, Jason and Mike came over to our table today. Jackson and Jason were tormenting me and James was standing up for me. Mike didn't say anything during this. I bet he put something in James' food. After that, James did make a comment about how his salad tasted funny. He asked if mine tasted odd and I said no. He said that it was probably just him." I said and both my mom and Mrs. Diamond gasped.

"That kid poisoned my son!" Mrs. Diamond exclaimed. "You can go up and see him if you like Logan. Mrs. Mitchell-" she began, but mom cut her off.

"Please, call me Lisa," mom said.

"Okay, Lisa, would you like to come with me?" Mrs. Diamond asked and she nodded. Mom and Mrs. Diamond walked into the kitchen and then I walked up the stairs to James room. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," James said. I opened the door and walked in. He smiled when he saw me. He was sitting with his back against the headboard of his bed. He didn't have a shirt on and was reading a book. I couldn't see the name or anything. I wasn't entirely interested in finding out though.

"Hey Logan!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey James, how you feeling?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I stopped throwing up, so I guess that's a good sign." He said, marking his page in the book and then put it on the nightstand. I sat on the edge of the bed with a smile.

"Yeah, that is a good thing." I said, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" James asked and I sighed.

"James, I think Mike poisoned your food. I had the exact same thing as you today at lunch. Same things in the salad, same sandwhich, same soda and same type of cookie. I'm sure that nothing could have happened to your's and not mine. Also, a few other people had the same things we did and they didn't get sick. Also, you made the comment about your salad tasting funny after Mike had walked away. That seems suspicious to me," I said and James seemed to get mad.

"That idiot poisoned me!" James said and I nodded. We sat there in silence for a moment and then James looked at me.

"Logan, can you hand me that bucket?" He asked with a sick look on his face. I jumped up instantly and grabbed the bucket. He leaned over the side of the bed and started throwing up in it. I rubbed his back in a comforting way. The numbing medicine was wearing off, so I felt a bit of pain as I moved my arm. Also, I felt pain in my ribs from moving so quickly to grab the bucket. He quit vomitting and laid back on the bed, chest heaving from the heavey breaths he was taking. I offered him the glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand. He accepted it and sat up, supporting himself on his right elbow and took a few drinks.

"Thanks Logan," he said and I smiled.

"No problem," I said, standing up. I winced when I did because I had moved too quickly. He didn't seem to notice, given that he was taking another drink of the water. I picked the bucket up and made my way to his small bathroom. I really felt pain now as I was moving around a lot more. They told me that until my ribs held completely I needed to take it easy.

"What's wrong Logan?" James asked from the bedroom. He was staring at me as I emptied the bucket into the toilet. I flushed it and then went to the sink.

"Nothing, why would you think something was wrong?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was clearly in some pain. I began to rinse the bucket out.

"You're walking funny, like you're in pain or something. Also you winced when you bent over to dump the bucket out." James said in a concerned voice. I sighed, I hated that he was so observant.

"It's nothing James," I said as I walked back into the bedroom and placed the bucket on the floor beside his bed. I sat down and looked at James. He stared at me with disbelief in his eyes. I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"What's wrong?" He asked again and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said, looking over at his glass. "I'll get you some more water," I said, standing up and picking up the glass. He sat up quickly as I turned to walk away and grabbed my right arm, right where the deepest cut was. I flinched and let out a pained cry as I pulled my arm away. In my attempt to get away, I dropped the glass cup. It hit the ground and shattered, what water was left in it, now was on the floor. James' eyes were wide with concern. It seemed he didn't know what to do. I stood up, careful to avoid the glass since he was barefoot. He walked over and gently took my arm and slid the sleeve up. I didn't see the point in fighting him anymore.

He gasped when he saw the bandages. He looked up into my eyes with extreme concern. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Did you do this to yourself?" He asked quielty. I shook my head, but didn't get to answer him as the door opened. His mom and my mom walked into the room. His mom saw the glass and then looked at us, about to ask what happened, when she gasped from seeing my arm.

"Logan, what happened?" She asked with real concern in her voice and her eyes. I sighed and began to explain to them about everything. From the note to why there was broken glass on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Logan, I didn't know you had stitches. I wouldn't had grabbed your arm if I had known." James said in a apologetic tone. I smiled at him.

"It's okay James," I said and he smiled at me. My mom and Mrs. Diamond walked back out of the room after a short discussion between all of us. My mom and Mrs. Diamond left discussing the school's security for students. I couldn't help but sigh at this. My mom now has someone who she can complain to that actually agrees with her. She complains to me about the school all the time. After the door was shut, I turned to James to see the anger written in his eyes and on his face.

"He's gonna pay for this if he ever shows his ugly face around here again!" James said, anger apparent in his voice.

"No James! The police officer said they would take care of it! I don't want you getting yourself hurt or killed! Because then it would be my fault! I won't be able to live with the fact that I caused your death! I wouldn't be able to do it! I would end up killing myself! Then we'd have two mothers who lost their sons because of some idiot!" I said in a desperate plea for him to not do anything. He stared at me and then sighed and looked down.

"I guess you're right, I won't do anything." James said and I shook my head.

"No, you have to _**promise**_ me, you won't do anything." I said, putting as much emphasis on 'promise' as possible. I stared at him with begging eyes. He sighed yet again and nodded.

"Okay, I promise," he said and I nodded.

"Thank you, now you understand that a promise is something _**very**_ important to me. If you break it, I won't be happy about it because everyone breaks promises to me. The only person allowed to break a promise to me is my mother. She tries so hard to keep them, but I understand she can't always. So you have to keep this promise James. No going off and doing something stupid in an attempt to get Mike back." I said and he nodded.

"I understand Logan," he said and I smiled at him. I was happy he understood the importance of a promise and was going to keep it. Everyone had broken promises to me. Even the person I though was my best friend when I was younger. He's broken his promise up to this day. Actually, the two people I used to say were my best friends have broken plently of promises to me over the years. They're hard to forgive.

**Ooo, who do you think the two best friends are? I think it may be obvious who they are. I'll be getting more into Logan's past in the next few chapters!**

**Read and Review please! You'll get a BTR guy of your choice covered in any ice cream topping you want! Fudge, caramel, chocolate syrup, whatever you like! =D**


	14. Breaking Point

**So, this is, in my opinion, a sad chapter. I really love this chapter. I like how it turned out and I hope you do too. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: The BTR boys don't belong to me. And sorry to those who were expecting a BTR boy with ice cream topping. They got away from me. Apparently, they don't like the idea of being covered in ice cream topping and sent to some girl. They freaked and ran away from me! Sorry =(**

**Logan's POV:**

It was friday and I was amazed at how school has gone today. Someone even helped me up when I tripped in the hallway today. And I wasn't tripped by anyone. I just tripped over my own feet and fell. Then some girl asked if I was okay and helped me up. I honestly hated that everyone was being so nice. I know I wanted this for so long. But this wasn't the way I wanted it. They were being nice because I was hurt. They were being nice because of what happened to me.

I was standing at my locker at the end of the school day. I was so lost in thought about what was going on around me. For once I got through a day with no harrassing from anyone. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand slap down on my shoulder. I turned with wide eyes to see who it was. I saw James staring at me with happiness in his eyes, which faded when he saw the frightened look I had.

"Logan, what's wrong?" He asked, concern instantly filling his eyes and voice. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"You scared me," I said and he chuckled at this.

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't mean to," he said and I nodded in understanding. I slammed my locker door shut and we began walking towards the door. It was nice to not have to rush out of my class room, to my locker and then out the door in a poor attempt to get away from tormenters. It was nice to be able to walk out, talking and laughing with a friend. I felt like the other normal people in the school. Finally I felt normal. I felt accepted by the school. Even though I know it's just temporary. Once I'm better and the thing with Mike blows over, I'll be back to having to run out of the school as fast as I can and praying no one bothers me.

"Hey, I was wanting to know if you want to spend the night at my house tonight?" James asked and I looked at him with wide eyes. No one ever wanted me to come over and spend the night since I was in the fourth grade. I spent the night at a good friends house before all this happened.

"Just the two of us?" I asked, feeling stupid after asking it. Why would it matter? He chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I asked if Kendall and Carlos wanted to come, but Carlos is grounded this weekend and Kendall said his mom was working late today and working all day tomorrow into late night, so he has to stay home to keep an eye on Katie." James said and I nodded in understanding.

"Sure, I'll have to check with my mom first, but I'm sure she won't mind." I said and he smiled at me. We headed out of the school and started walking down the sidewalk towards home. We were talking about random things as we walked. We got to my house first and I waved to James and told him I would call him and let him know what my mom said. He said okay and then waved to me. I walked through the front door of my house and looked around. My mom wasn't in sight, so I walked to the kitchen.

"Hi honey," I heard as I walked into the kitchen. My mom looked up from the vegetables she was cutting up for dinner.

"Hi mom," I said, dropping my backpack on the floor by the kitchen door.

"Want to give me a hand?" She asked and I smiled and nodded. I walked over and washed my hands and then picked up a knife and began cutting up a carrot.

"Mom, James asked if I can spend the night at his house tonight. Is it okay if I go?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Of course that's okay!" She exclaimed happily. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to call James real quick and then I'll help you finish up." I said as I walked to the livingroom. I pulled out my phone and called James. I sat on the couch as the phone rang.

_"Hey,"_ James voice said through the phone. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, mom said I could come over. But I'm going to eat dinner here so my mom doesn't have to eat alone." I said and he chuckled slightly.

_"Okay, I'll tell my mom, see you after a bit."_ James said.

"See ya," I said and then hung up. I walked back into the kitchen and told mom I was leaving after dinner and she nodded. We continued to cook the stew and then she had me set the table. I did as I was told and then we sat down to eat. We talked about different things as we ate and I told her about the fact that today was the first day that everything was okay at school. She was extremely happy about this. I got kind of quiet and I decided now was the best time to tell her what I had been meaning to tell her.

"Mom, James wanted me to talk to you about me being homeschooled. I'm not quite sure I want to do that, but if things go back to how they were before, then I may end up doing it. James offered to try and convince his mom to let him start homeschooling and then he would do it with me." I said and she smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're at least thinking about it." She said and I nodded. "I'm glad the Diamonds moved in next door to us. You finally have someone besides Kendall and Carlos. Don't get me wrong, I love those boys, but it's nice you have a friend who is actually a part of your school. I think it would be better if Kendall and Carlos went to the same school as you. Then you would have them backing you up also." Mom said as we began to clean off the table.

We got everything cleaned up and the dishes were done, so I decided to get my stuff and make my way to James'. I grabbed an old, hunter green backpack I've used for trips since I was younger out of the closet. My mom didn't have the money to go on vacations or anything, so I had used it for when we made the occasional trip to Grandma's house. I grabbed my pj pants, a white t-shirt, a change of underwear, clean sock, my toothbrush, my toothpaste, a comb, my hair gel and my deodorant. I figured I didn't nee any more than these things. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I said bye to my mom and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and then walked out and headed to James' house.

I knocked on the door of the Diamond household and waited. I heard some yelling coming from the otherside of the door. The door opened and I saw Autumb standing there. She just stared at me and I smiled at her.

"James! Logan's here!" She yelled I swear as loud as she could. I stepped inside behind her and James came over to the door, rubbing his right ear with his finger.

"No need to yell! I'm right here!" He yelled not nearly as loud as her.

"Stop yelling! I'm watching TV!" Audrey yelled from the couch.

"Sorry, our house is never really quiet," James said and I smiled.

"I don't mind. I like it, it's different than my house. It's always quiet in my house." I said and he smiled.

"I wish it was quiet here," he mumbled and I laughed.

"You say that now, try living with it and we'll see how you feel about it in a couple days." I said and he laughed again.

"I can't give up these two goobers!" He said, reaching over the back of the couch to mess up the twins' hair. "Let's take your bag upstairs." He said and I nodded and followed him up to his room.

"You can lay it down anywhere," James said. I nodded and sat the bag down near the bed. "So, do you want to play video games? Or we could play a board game? Or we could play cards? Or just sit around? It doesn't matter to me," James said, laying back on his bed. He had his hand behind his head and was staring at me. I saw down on the desk chair and shrugged.

"I don't care," I said and he sighed and stared at the ceiling like he was thinking. He rolled over so he was on his side, facing me and propping himself up on his elbow. He had his head rested on his hand.

"I do have one question though," he said and I nodded.

"What's that?" I asked and he looked down at the floor like he was thinking again. I waited patiently for his answer.

"Why. . . . Why did they start bullying you? I mean, no one just starts it for no reason, right? What happened?" He asked with desperation in his voice. I sighed. I figured eventually he would acutally want to know. Sure he had asked before, I wasn't surprised he didn't believe I didn't know why it happened.

"Well, you see this is what happened." I began to tell him the story.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Author's POV:**_

_It was the fifth grade and Logan walked into the school with two of his best friends, Jackson and Jason. They had known each other since pre-school and had stuck close to each other since they met. Besides for his bond with Kendall and Carlos, these were the two closest friends the small boy had. They had been with him through just as much as Kendall and Carlos had been. He was happy to have such great friends. _

_"Logan, do you want to come over after school?" Jackson asked. Logan smiled._

_"Sure, but I'll have to ask my mom first." Logan said and Jackson nodded. They walked into their classroom and sat at their desks. Jackson and Jason were telling Logan about their weekend. It was monday and both boys had been gone all weekend. Logan was listening to their stories when the new kid, Joe Evans, walked into the classroom. He made a disgusted sound when he saw Jackson and Jason talking to Logan._

_"Why are you talking to that nerd?" He asked them. Logan was taken back by this. He had never been called a nerd before. Especially not in a hurtful/hateful tone like Joe had used. He looked at Jackson and Jason and they glanced at each other and then Logan and then Joe._

_"What do you mea?" Jason asked him in a curious tone._

_"This thing," Joe said, pointing at Logan. "Won't make you popular. He'll just drag you down with him. So if you want to be cool, you don't hang out with things like him." Joe said and then walked away. Jackson and Jason stared at Logan and then each other as if they were thinking this through. Logan was too shocked to realize they were thinking it over. He couldn't believe Joe would say that about him. What makes him think Logan didn't have a chance at being popular? Sure he was the brightest in his class, but that didn't mean anything. Plenty of popular people can also be bright people. Right?_

_The next couple of weeks, Jackson and Jason began to see what Joe meant. They began to see that Logan was going to end up being the one that gets picked on. He's going to be the one you don't want your name asociated with when you get into high school. They decided they didn't want that. So slowly, they began to lean more towards Joe than Logan. Logan didn't understand why they were doing this. They made the same promise to him that Kendall and Carlos made. That no matter what happened in their lives, they would stick together. That they would never allow anyone to turn them away from or against each other. That they would stick together forever. They let one person tell them something Logan didn't believe they should listen to and they were gone._

_He couldn't believe that within a couple months, he lost two of his best friends. They broke every promise they ever made to Logan. They didn't want to be picked on, so they followed Joe and picked on Logan. Letting people know they don't asociate with his kind. Logan didn't know what to do after that. He didn't know what he did to deserve this life. He just knew he hated it. Why was everything crashing in on this poor boy? He wasn't quite sure._

_**End Of Flashback:**_

_**Back to Logan's POV:**_

I finished telling James the story and the looked up at him. I had been looking at the floor the whole time. He seemed shocked and angery.

"So, you, Jackson and Jason used to be friends?" He asked as if he couldn't believe it. I nodded my head.

"Wait, Joe Evans, that name doesn't sound familiar. Does he still go to our school?" He asked and I shook my head no.

"He moved here the summer before fifth grade and moved away the summer before seventh grade. His damage was done by then, so it didn't matter." I said and James seemed mad and nothing more.

"What right does he have turning them against you? Why were they so stupid to believe that it would make them uncool to hang out with you?" James asked and I stared at him in disbelief.

"James, don't you see that it's true? I would never had been cool! My favorite subject in school is math for crying out loud! They're right! I'm nothing but a waste of space and breath! I wish I had killed myself! At least then no one would have to deal with me! Everyone should just stay away from me! Everyone would be better off without me!" I said as tears streamed down my cheeks.

**James' POV:**

"James, don't you see that it's true? I would never had been cool! My favorite subject in school is math for crying out loud! They're right! I'm nothing but a waste of space and breath! I wish I had killed myself! At least then no one would have to deal with me! Everyone should just stay away from me! Everyone would be better off without me!" Logan said as tears started streaming down his face. I felt horrible for him. I stood up and walked over to him. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around him.

"Logan, none of that is true," I said and he pressed his hands to his chest, pushing me away from him. I stared at him with confusion. He hadn't pushed me away before. I wasn't sure what was wrong. He just broke right here infront of me and I wasn't sure what to do. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Logan, please calm down. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?" I begged him. He was sobbing now and I wasn't sure what to do. I tried to hug him again, but he pushed me away. "Logan, please!" I begged wanting him to tell me what was wrong. Had he just reached his breaking point?

"I just can't s-stand this a-anymore! I hate m-my life and I h-hate what has h-happened to m-me! My dad c-couldn't care less a-about me! My f-friends all have l-lives that don't i-involve me! because I-I'm sure you a-all know that I w-would just em-embarrass you! My m-mom's working so h-hard to keep a s-son she w-would be better o-off without! And e-everyone else j-just hates m-me because of s-some stupid t-thing that h-happened in fifth gr-grade!" Logan yelled as he sobbed. He finally came forward and let me embrace him in my arms. I didn't know what to do for once in my life. I had never been in a situation like this.

Logan was sobbing so hard he was starting to hyperventilate. I held him tighter and rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"Shh, Logan, it's okay. I'm here and I'm going to help you through this." I said in a soft tone. His sobs were so loud and his body was shaking with sobs. His body was shaking so much that it was actually shaking me a little. The door to my bedroom opened and I looked up. Logan's back was to the door, so he didn't notice. Mom instantly ran to our side. She placed a hand on Logan's back and a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern and worry.

"I'm not sure. He just started crying," I said and she nodded. She moved Logan and took him into her arms. She lead him to the bed and sat him down. He was still sobbing and she was rubbing his back and her other hand was running through his hair. She was shushing him gently and telling him it was okay. I sat down on the other side of Logan and began rubbing his back. I was still pretty much in shock from this situation.

It was about twenty minutes later and Logan had pretty much stopped sobbing. He was just hiccupping every few minutes and a couple tears rolled down his cheeks every now and then. My mom pulled back to look at Logan. Logan' reached up and wiped at his eyes as he started to catch his breath from the sobbing.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked Logan and he nodded his head, wiping another tear away. "Do you want me to call you mom?" She asked in a soft voice. Logan shook his head no.

"N-no, that o-okay," he said, still hiccupping. She smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Okay, well, I want to talk to James real quick. Alright, it will only be a moment." She said and Logan nodded. She stood and led me out into the hallway. She shut the door quietly behind her. She looked at me and I sighed.

"James, what happened with Logan?" She asked and I sighed again.

"I'm not sure. I guess after five years of bullying and sixteen years of abuse, he just snapped. He reached his breaking point." I said and she stared at me. I mentally slapped myself. She didn't know about the abuse. Logan hadn't told anyone but Carlos and Kendall.

"Abuse?" She asked and I nodded sadly. I proceeded to tell her what I knew about the abuse. I aslo told her about how scared I was he would do something drastic like cut himself or attempt suicide. I told her about him saying he wished he had killed himself. By the time I was done explaining everything to her, I had tears in my eyes. My mom hugged me.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to call his mom and tell her what's going on. She needs to know. Also, until this is all resolved, I don't want Logan left alone." She said and I nodded and wiped my eyes. She walked back downstairs and I walked into the bedroom. Logan was still sitting on the bed and he was wiping his eyes when I walked in. I walked over and sat beside him.

"Logan, I'm not leaving you alone anymore. I don't care if I have to switch class hours or whatever. I'll do what I can to be there for you all the time. And I'm going to call Carlos and Kendall tomorrow and they'll be there for you too. My mom and I don't want you left alone because I don't want you cutting yourself or trying to kill yourself. We'll get through this together Logan. I promise." I said and that was a promise I would keep. I wasn't breaking any promises to him for as long as I lived. I wasn't going to hurt him like Jackson and Jason did.

**So what did you think of that? The next chapter will follow this one. And still be the same night. **

**Read and Review please!**


	15. Talking With Mom

**Alright, sorry it took a little while to update. My mom, sister and I are trying to get the garden planted and also I have been trying to work it out so I can go to my Mammaw's house next weekend. More than likely I will be going so I'm happy about that. I'm going to try and bring Kendall and Carlos into the next chapter a little more. I realize they aren't in here much. I'll try and fix that. =)**

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: The BTR boys aren't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize in this story. **

**Logan's POV:**

I was calm now and just sitting in James' bedroom. He was sitting beside me and I felt embarrassed about breaking down like that. James probably thinks I'm mentally unstable now.

"James, I'm sorry about breaking down like that." I said and James just smiled at me.

"You have no reason to apologize. Are you okay now?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am," I said and he smiled. I looked down at my feet and pulled at the hem of my shirt.

"James, can you help me get my bandages changed?" I asked, embarrassed I had to ask someone to help me.

"Of course," James said and I nodded. I stood up and took the longsleeve shirt I had on off and he inhaled sharply when he saw my upper body. It was a shocked gasp. I wasn't sure what was wrong because he had already seen the damage. I guess it was a little worse given that I had some bad bruising now. I walked over to my backpack and got the bandaging I had grabbed before leaving the house. I laid the bandaging down on the bed and began unwrapping my wounds. I heard James gasp as I got the worst one unwrapped. It was nasty looking. It was sort of swollen, the small, black stitches were holding the deep wound together. The wound was ugly looking, it was red and had a good scab over it. It was quite nasty and I knew he thought the same thing. I gently undid the others and then laid them on the floor.

"James, can you wrap the bandages around my wounds?" I asked and he nodded. It was hard to do properly when you were doing it on your own. So I had my mom wrap the bandage around them when I had to change them last night. James took the bandaging and gently began wrapping it around the worst wound. I figured he probably wanted that one covered up so he didn't have to look at it. I hated the fact that I was going to have so many bad scars on my arms. I had scars from the cutting, but they weren't as noticable as these were going to be.

He got them bandaged up with fresh bandaging and I was thankful to have him as a friend. He reminded me of Kendall and Carlos in a lot of ways. They would had done the same thing without a word about it. They would be willing to bandage my wounds for me and I was grateful for that. Right as I was putting the bandaging away, the door opened. I looked over, expecting to see Mrs. Diamond. But instead I saw Mrs. Diamond and my mom. My mom instantly came to me and stood up straight. She placed a hand on the side of my face, checking my eyes and she had worry in her eyes and I could tell she had been crying.

"Are you okay Logan?" She asked in a desperate/worried voice.

"Yeah mom, I'm okay now," I said and gave her a small, reassuring smile. She pulled me into a tight hug, minding my factured ribs. I hugged her back. When we pulled back, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Logan, why didn't you tell me how you felt about all this. Denise told me what James told her about what happened and what you said. Honey, you should had told me you felt that way. Logan, baby, you're more important to me than anything. I wouldn't be better off without you. I wouldn't be able to survive without you in my life. Don't ever think that something could be more important than you. If you have a problem, come to me. I love you Logan. I'm your mother. I vowed to take care of you no matter what. I can't keep that promise if you don't let me in and tell me what's wrong. Honey, promise me you'll talk to me?" My mom asked and I nodded. She pulled me into a tight hug again. I couldn't help it, I let the tears fall.

My mom rubbed my back in a soothing manner and I could tell she was crying also. I wasn't sure why I was crying. I guess it was just the fact that finally knowing that I was loved by her so much more than I thought. I wasn't sure why I thought my mom's love had a limit. I guess it's because my dad was that way. His love had a limit and that limit was two years. After two years of my life, he couldn't care less what happened to me. I guess I had expected my mom to be the same way.

"I'm sorry m-mom. I love you s-so much. I promise I'll t-talk to you. I don't want to l-leave you mom." I said through the tears. She hugged me tighter, but not enough to hurt me. I was just sobbing once again. I felt her tears on my bare shoulder and knew she was probably crying just as much as I was. James and his mom just stood to the side, letting us have our son and mother moment.

"Do you want to stay here or do you want to go home?" James' voice asked. I looked over as I wiped my eyes and then looked at my mom.

"Is is okay if I stay here?" She smiled and nodded. I smiled and hugged her again.

"Is it okay if I have a talk with Logan?" My mom asked and James and his mom nodded. They walked out of the room and left us to talk.

**James' POV:**

I walked out of my bedroom with my mom, leaving Mrs. Mitchell and Logan to talk. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and mom gave me a glass of lemonade. I thanked her and she sat down with her own glass.

"What are they going to do to help Logan?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Logan told me that his mom had talked to him about homeschooling, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do it. He said that he would rather be at school then home alone 24/7. He's home alone all the time now, so he didn't want it to be more. His mom works so much and he doesn't have any siblings. Also Carlos and Kendall have their after-school activiaties and I have stuff to do a lot of the time also." I said and she had a sad look on her face.

"Hopefully he has the smarts to realize that it would be better to be alone than to be beat up mercilessly daily." My mom said and I nodded.

"I told him I would talk to you about me doing homeschooling so I could stay with him. You know, that way he's not alone all the time. I figured if I did that, then he would be more willing to do homeschooling. He said he wasn't sure about it, but I made him promise to talk to his mom about if I talked to you about it. I don't think he's talked to her about it yet." I said and my mom nodded.

"Mike has his court date here soon and Logan's still waiting to see if the judge is willing to speak with him in private so that Logan doesn't have to see Mike. I hope he doesn't have to see Mike ever again. I'm afraid Logan will end up trying to killing himself if everything doesn't work out for the better." I said the last part barely above a whisper. My mom stared at me.

"Has Logan tried before?" She asked and I nodded sadly.

"I believe he would had tried to kill himself if Kendall, Carlos and I didn't stop him from cutting. I just worry that he'll end up putting himself in the hospital or end up actually killing himself. I just don't know what to do about it. I can't be there over Logan 24/7 like a mother over her infant." I said and my mom nodded.

"Honey, from being a mother of three, I know that sometimes you just need to talk to them and then trust them. I worry about you three all the time. I jsut have to trust that what I say has sunk into you. Maybe you should sit down and talk to him before the court date with Mike. You know, just incase he has to see Mike." My mom said and I stared at her.

"You're right. I'll talk to him either tonight or tomorrow." I said and she smiled. I stood up and leaned down to hug my mom.

"I love you mom," I said as I hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, honey," she said, hugging me just as tightly. As we pulled away, we heard the door upstairs open. Logan and his mom came down and we all said our goodbyes and his mom left. I looked at Logan and smiled.

"Ready to go sleep? Or do you want to watch a movie? Or play a video game? Or something?" I asked and Logan looked down with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not quite ready to go to sleep," he said and I laughed a little. We said goodnight to my mom and went up to my room. We had to be quiet since Audrey was on the left of my room and Autumn was on the right side of my room. My mom's room was on the far end of the hall, past Autumn's room. We decided to play Black Ops. I wondered what Logan and his mom talked about. He was so much more happy than he was before she started to talk to him. I decided not to ask. He was happy and that made me happy. I decided that was a conversation best saved for later.

**So how was that? You'll get to see a little of what Logan and his mom talked about in the next chapter. What do you think is going to happen with the court date? **

**Read and Review please! **


	16. Not What I Wanted To Hear

**Okay, so I couldn't sleep because of being scared/nervous, so I decided to update my story. To anyone who may care, the reason I'm scared/nervous, is because I had my windows open and heard several gun shots that sounded like they weren't too far from my house. That was about an hour ago and now everything is quiet. Hopefully it stays that way. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean sooo much to me!**

**Disclaimer: The BTR boys don't belong to me, sadly. . . . . **

**Logan's POV:**

I woke up to having the air knocked out of me. I was honestly confused. It felt like something was sitting on my stomach. I looked down and say Audrey. I gave her an odd look and she was smiling at me.

"When I said wake him up, I didn't mean knock the air out of him." I heard James' voice say. I turned my head and looked towards the closet. James was standing there and going through his shirts. He picked out a black t-shirt and pulled it on over his head. He turned towards me and smiled.

"Sorry about her," he said, walking over and picking Audrey up off of. That was when I realized I was laying on James' bed. Audrey was giggling as James held her with one arm and tickled her with his free hand. He then dropped her on his bed in a sitting position.

"It's fine," I said and he smiled at me.

"My mom's cooking breakfast, Autumn's helping her, this one," he said, leaning over and tickling Audrey again. "Won't leave me alone and the shower is open if you want to take one." He said with a huge smile and I smiled.

"I guess I'll go take a shower." I said and James nodded.

"I have to go help my mom with something. Audrey, show him where the towls and everything are." James said, looking at the small girl next to me. She nodded and James walked out. I grabbed my stuff and followed Audrey down to the bathroom.

"The towels and wash cloths are in here," she said, pointing to a closet behind the bathroom door. "The door is hard to open, so you have to really pull on it and the handle doesn't turn, so just pull it open. And to work the shower, you have to turn this," she said, pointing to a little knob on the back of the shower head. "And this is hot and cold, which I'm sure it wouldn't take you long to figure that one out." She said and I laughed a little. "I guess that's it," she said, smiling up at me. We just stood there for a moment with her staring at me.

"Thank you Audrey," I said and she turned bright red.

"Right, I should probably leave you to take a shower," she said, her face becoming more red if possible.

"Yeah, I don't think James or your mom would be too fond of you staying in here while I shower." I said and she nodded and quickly left the room. I got undressed and got in the shower. I thought about what my mom and I had talked about the night before. We had a nice long conversation about everything that had gone on. I had promised to tell her everything and talk to her, so I did just that. She then let me know, once again, that I was more important to her than anything else. She told me that no matter what it is, I can go to her. She said that I shouldn't ever be afraid to go to her with a problem of any kind.

I was so happy to have my mom, James, Kendall and Carlos there for me. I had them to talk to and I, hopefully, always will have them. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door just as I was turning off the water.

"Yeah?" I yelled as I looked over towards the door as if I could see the person.

"Logan, breakfast is ready whenever you're ready." Mrs. Diamond's voice said through the door.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be down in a moment," I said.

"Okay," she said and then I heard the retreating footsteps. I walked over to the closet and got a towel out and dried off quickly. I decided to wait until after breakfast to brush my teeth like I always did. I put on deodorant and then quickly styled my hair the way it always was. I put the towl in the hamper and walked back to James' room. I stuck my dirty clothes in my bag. I walked downstairs and to the kitchen. I was greeted by smiling faces. I sat next to James and across from Audrey. I smiled at Audrey and she blushed.

"Aw, does someone have a crush on Logan?" James teased her. She turned a darker shade of red.

"OW!" I yelled as someone kicked me. Audrey's eyes got wide and James was almost out of his chair with laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Logan, I'm so sorry! I meant to kick James!" Audrey said, as dark red as she could get now. I smiled at her.

"It's okay," I said in a sweet tone. She smiled and then leaned her head now, hiding her huge blush. James and Autumn were both laughing as Mrs. Diamond walked over with a plate of bacon in one hand and a plate of pancakes in the other. She sat them down on the table and then smiled at me.

"What would you like to drink, Logan? We have orange juice, milk, sweet tea, cocoa-cola, water, lemonade. What would you like?" She asked and I smiled.

"Orange juice please," I said and she nodded and walked back over to the kitchen. She came back a moment later and sat the glass cup down infront of me.

"Thank you," I said and she smiled. She sat down at the end of the table, next to James. James was on my left side and the girls were across from us. We all began to eat and I listened to their conversation. Honestly, listening to James and the girls argue reminded me of being at the Knight's house. Kendall and his sister Katie argue all the time at the dinner table. Until Mrs. Knight tells them to knock it off and gives them her threatening look. They usually stop. I like being at the Knight's house when Carlos is there also. It's loud and often crazy. We don't really go over to his house much right now since Kendall and Carlos have hockey most of the time. By the time they get home, they have to do their homework and then they have to start getting ready for bed since it's late.

We finished breakfast and Mrs. Diamond was cleaning up the table.

"Mom, can Autumn and I go to the park?" Audrey asked and Mrs. Diamond sighed.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't want you two running around alone and I have things I have to get done. I'm sure James and Logan don't want to baby-sit you. Maybe we can go later," she said and Audrey and Autumn's faces fell.

"I don't mind taking them to the park." I said standing up. "Just let me go brush my teeth real quick," I said and the girls' faces lite up. I went upstairs and grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste. I went to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I then put my stuff away, put my shoes on and then walked downstairs. Audrey and Autumn were sitting in the livingroom and James was helping his mom clean the kitchen.

"Are you coming James?" I asked and he looked at his mom.

"I'll be there later. I'm going to help mom with a few things. You can go ahead if you don't mind keeping them." James said and I smiled.

"Of course I don't mind," I said and then looked at the girls. "Ready to go?" I asked adn they nodded. We walked out of the house and made our way down the sidewalk towards the park. I was standing behind them so I could watch both at the same time. I wasn't going to let either of them get hurt. I honestly didn't mind taking them to the park. I had always wanted a younger sibling. I always loved playing with Katie and that made me want a baby sister. Now I love these two like they were my sisters. It's the same love I have for Katie.

We got to the park and they instantly took off for the monkey bars. I walked over and sat on one of the swings. I began to swing slightly while I watched them hang upside-down on the monkey bars. I just sat there and thought about what I was going to have to face in a couple days in court. I had been told that the police are holding Mike at the station right now and more than likely everything will go smoothly. Mostly what they need from me is a statement. I hated this because the officers were there. They saw what happened. They should have enough evidence to lock him up, but they still have to do a fair trial and everything. It's stupid, but I understand that they're just doing their jobs.

I was lost in thought, so I jumped when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I realized I wasn't really swinging now, just kind of moving back and forth barely. I looked up and saw a police officer and James. I looked over and saw the girls sitting on top of the monkey bars, staring over at us with curious eyes.

"What's going on James?" I asked and he looked at the police officer. There was worry written all over James' face.

"Logan, officer Martin came to the house. Your mom sent him over and I brought him here." James said and I nodded. I looked at the officer and he sighed.

"Okay, so what's this about?" I asked and the officer sighed and looked down. I realized he was the same officer that had been there to pull Mike away from me. He was the one who said they were going to do all they could to get Mike locked up.

"Well, Logan, by law we not allowed to hold Mike until his trial. It's meant to be fair. So we had to let him go home yesterday. We went to check on him because the trial has been moved up and was supposed to be tomorrow. When we got there, his mom took us to his room and he was gone. The window was open and a duffle bag was missing and so was some of his clothes." Officer Martin told me. I was just shocked and I could tell James was also. I figured that Officer Martin couldn't tell James why he was there since he wasn't family.

"You mean he's just gone? What are they doing to find him? Am I in danger? Do I need to special protection or something? Do you think he'll come find me?" I started freaking out.

"Logan, Logan," the officer started saying my name, urging me to calm down.

"Right, sorry, I just can't believe he's gone. What if he comes after me?" I asked as fear welled up inside of me.

"We're looking for him and have several surrounding counties and states keeping an eye out for him. For now, we just advise you don't go walking aroung alone, don't answer the phone to any unknown numbers, try not to stay home alone and if you are home alone, don't answer the door to anyone just incase it's Mike. Also if you do see Mike, call the police immediantly." Officer Martin told me and I nodded. I was trying to calm down, but I was terrified.

"Does my mom know?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"I have to go home and tell her," I said and he nodded.

"Girls come on!" James yelled, turning around to face the twins. They instantly got down and came over to us. The officers led us over to his cop car and we got in and made our way back to my house. I was in the passenger seat and James and the girls were in the backseat. I was just scared. I didn't know what to do. What if Mike showed up?

**So, what do you think is going to happen now? Isn't Logan so sweet! Poor Logie! Mike's loose!**

**Read and Review please!**


	17. Not Again

**YAY! Here's another chapter! I'm in a really good mood right now! I'm excited I got this chapter done! Also, I started another story called Framed At Seventeen. Please read it! I have one review so far! But I just posted it today, so that's not a surprise! But Please read it and review it! =D**

**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! You don't know how Happy they make me! =D**

**Disclaimer: The BTR boys aren't mine. :'( **

**Warning: Something bad and depressing happens in this chapter. I don't really want to say what so I don't ruin it for you. :)**

**Logan's POV:**

I walked through the front door with James and the girls behind me. I went straight to the kitchen where I knew my mom was probably at. She was in there and she was sitting at the table. She looked up and smiled at us. The police officer had left us to talk to my mom. I walked over and sat down across from my mom.

"Come on girls, let's leave them to talk," James said, leading the girls to the other room. I stared at her and then took a deep breath.

"Mom, we may have a problem. You see, the police officer that was looking for me, he came and talked to me at the park. I had James' younger sister with me there and James brought him there. By law, they can't really hold him until his trial is over and if he's found guilty. Well, they had to let Mike go home and they were going to check on him and tell him the trial had been moved to tomorrow. When they got there, his mom took them to his room and he was gone. Some of his clothes were gone and so was a duffle bag. They said the window was open. Mike ran away and they're not sure how to find him." I said and my mom seemed shocked.

"Well, what are they going to do? I can't just quit going to work and you can't stay here alone. What am I supposed to do?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know mom. All the officer told me was that he wanted me to stay with someone. That if I do stay alone, then I don't answer the door or anything. Also I can't be out walking around. If I feel threatened or I see him, I am to call the police immediantly." I said in a simple tone, trying to keep my mom calm by staying calm. I was freaking out inside though.

"Okay, James, honey! Can you come here!" My mom yelled, a moment later, James walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Mitchell?" James asked, looking at my mom intently.

"Would you be willing to kind of stay with Logan as much as possible? I know this is a big thing to ask, but please James." My mom asked and James smiled.

"Of course, I was kind of already planning to anyway. Also, he has Kendall and Carlos. And our families." James said and I smiled brightly at him. It was nice to know that people really did care about me. I realized I had more people caring about me than I thought.

"Thank you, that means so much to me." My mom said as she got up and hugged him. James chuckled and hugged her back. After they pulled away, James and I walked into the other room where the girls were at. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"I'm going to take the girls home. Do you want to come back over to the house?" James asked and I shook my head.

"No, thank you, I'm going to just hang around here for a little while." I said, not much enthusiasm in my voice. James pulled me over to the side.

"Logan, promise me you won't. . . . . Cut yourself," James said the last part very quietly so the girls didn't hear. I was grateful for that. They were too young to hear about that.

"I'll be fine James, just go and take the girls home. I'll see you later," I said with a smile. He nodded and smiled back. He walked over to the girls and we all said bye to each other and then they left. I walked up to my room and laid on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. Cutting sounded pretty good right now, but I promised James I wouldn't. I was just so upset right now. I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I refused to let them out. I had cried enough in the last month, I don't need to cry anymore. I reached up to quickly wipe a tear away before it could fall.

There was a knock on the door and I groaned. I just wanted to be left alone. I sat up and looked towards the door.

"Yeah?" I asked. The door opened and my mom walked in. I was wiping my eyes as she stepped in. She had a sympathetic look on her face as she sat down next to me. She pulled me to her and hugged me tightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded as she pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom," I said and she gave me a sad smile. I did my best to smile back at her.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked and I shook my head no. She nodded.

"Well, I have to get a few things done around the house. I'll be downstairs if you need me honey," she said and I nodded. She leaned over and kissed me on the head then stood and walked out of the room. I sat there for a moment and felt the tears again. I wasn't just upset, I was mad. My life has always been horrible. I didn't understand why everything had to happen to me. Why did I have to have a dad like mine? Why did I have to have the two I thought were my best friends start bullying me mercilessly on a daily basis? Why did I have to have a crazy killer looking for me?

I finally couldn't take it anymore. I got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked down the stairs and saw my mom vaccuuming the livingroom. I sighed and walked over to the bathroom. I closed the door softly. I kept my hand on the handle and my other rested against the door. I had my eyes closed and I was breathing heavily. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I was so upset and ashamed at what I was about to do. I promised my mom, James, Kendall and Carlos that I wouldn't do this again. But here I was, I was about to break this promise to them.

I locked the door and then walked over to the sink. I pulled out the blade I had hiden under the sink. I stared down at it as the tears began to fall. I let out a shakey breath as I placed the cold blade to my wrist. I slowly dragged it down my wrist, hissing at the pain it caused, but grateful for the release I had. I let the tears continue to fall as I dragged the blade over my wrist a few more times. I stared down at my wrist after I had four cuts on my left wrist. I switched wrists and made four cuts on that wrist also.

As the blood flowed, I cried. I had just broke a huge promise to the people who meant the most to me. What would they think if they found out. I couldn't let them find out. I turned the faucet on and washed my wrists and then gently dried them with some toilet paper. I then continued to wipe them until the quite bleeding. I looked down at the scars I had and the scars I would have. I would have a lot of scars from these cuts I've just made and from the wounds from Mike. My eyes went wide as I looked at them. My mom helps me change the bandaging on my arms because she wants to keep an eye on them. She was going to see these cuts. She was going to know what I did.

I began to freak out. I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe. I hard a frantic knock on the door.

"Logan! Logan what's wrong? Honey! Let me in! Unlock the door!" My mom's frantic voice said. The door knob was jiggling quickly. I just continued to let the sobs tear from my mouth. I had tears rolling down my cheeks at a fast pace. My body was shaking badly.

"Logan! Honey! Please!" Her voice said louder. I could hear it in her voice that she was crying. I didn't hear anything for the longest time except my sobs. Then I heard a _click_ and then the door open. I had forgotten mom had a key to the bathroom door. She made sure to get a door with a key after I had locked myself in the bathroom when I was three. I didn't bother to look over at my mom. My wrist had started bleeding again and the blood was all over the sink and counter. I felt arms wrap around me and pulling me to her. I continued crying hard as she held me.

"I'm sorry. . . . . I'm sorry. . . . I'm sorry." I repeated over and over. She was rubbing my back.

"It's okay, come on lets get you cleaned up." She said, pulling back. I tried to calm myself down and soon I was just kind of whimpering. My mom began to gently clean my wrists off, careful not to hurt my stitches. She bandaged them and then she lead me out of the bathroom. She took my to my room and had me sit on the bed. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to see her disappointed face.

"Honey, why didn't you come to me when you started to feel this way?" She asked me and I shrugged. Still not looking up at her.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed with me." I said quietly. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Remember what I told you? You're more precious to me than anything. I love you more than anything Logan. You can always come to me for anything. I'm not going to get mad. I worry about you all the time. Even before I knew about all this stuff." She said and I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry mom," I said and she smiled at me.

"It's okay, just next time, talk to me." She said and I nodded.

"I love you mom," I said and she smiled.

"I love you too honey." She said, wrapping me in a hug and kissing my forehead. My mom was understanding of this. Now, if James, Kendall and Carlos are as understanding as she was, I'll be amazed.

**Aw, wasn't that sweet? A little heads up, there's going to be a BIG surprise in either the next chapter or the chapter after the next. :)**

**Read and Review please!**


	18. Missing Person

**I know this chaper isn't as long as most of my chapters are. Sorry about that. There's a reason it's not and I'll tell you at the end.**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites on this story! Also to those who added me to their favorite author/author alert list! That means soo much to me! I love that b/c I'm good enough to be on someone list! So no matter how many of those I get, they'll still surprise me!**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine!**

**Logan's POV:**

It had been four days since Mike went missing. I was living on edge. I almost jumped into James' arms when Kendall tapped me on the shoulder when James and I were walking over to his house. I hadn't known Kendall was at James' house and had come to find us. I was expecting to turn around and see Mike. That's how it always is. Everything that moves or makes a loud noise makes me jump. I'm looking for Mike to show up at any moment.

"Logan, calm down. You're at my house! Mike doens't know where I live! You're safe here!" Carlos said and I nodded. Kendall and Carlos were playing a video game and I was watching them. We were sitting on the couch in the livingroom. James was sitting beside me. He had seemed. . . . Distant, today. Like his mind was somewhere else. He hadn't even heard Carlos when he asked James if he wanted to play the game. Carlos shook his shoulder and he snapped out of it. He told Carlos he didn't want to play and then he went back to his blank expression in no time. He had his left elbow rested on the arm of the chair he was in and had his head rested on his left hand.

"James?" I asked, no response, he didn't even move. I reached over and shook him. "James?" I repeated a little louder. This time, he jumped and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry Logan, what did you want?" He asked in a tone I could only make out as confused.

"I wanted to know if you are okay?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Of course I'm okay," he said and I nodded even though I wasn't entirely sure he was telling the truth. Mr. Garcia walked into the room and looked at us. He was wearing his police uniform and he gave a look that meant he had something to say. Kendall and Carlos paused their game and we turned out attention to Mr. Garcia.

"Hi papi, what's up?" Carlos asked and Mr. Garcia sighed.

"Well, boys, I just got back from the station and we had an anonymous tip about Mike today." He started. I began to get a little hopeful about this. "Someone said that they saw someone that looked just like him over in Spencer. They said he was with an older male, we asked his mom and she said that her oldest son lives in Spencer. We have a team searching the area right now. Don't get your hopes up thogh, most of the time, they don't stay in one spot for long, so he may have moved already."

"What?" We all yelled at the same time. I instantly began to freak out. Kendall most of noticed I was starting to freak because he instantly started to rub my back.

"It's okay Logan, he's not going to come back here if he knows what's best for him." Kendall said in a threatening tone.

"Kendall, I know you're just trying to help, but I don't think he cares! He'll find a way around you all and he'll kill me!" I yelled as I jumped up from the couch.

"Logan, that's not going to happen, I can promise you that. Even if we have to move you somewhere else, he's not going to find you." Mr. Garcia said and I just looked at him with disbelief.

"So, if you don't catch this psycho, then I'm going to be moved for protection? Like moved to the middle of nowhere?" I asked, my voice in a high, frantic way. I was so scared right now. My life was so messed up it wasn't even funny. I would end up being moved somewhere else. My life was over. I might as well give up now.

"Come on, let's get you home. I think you need sometime with your mom and to be alone and think." Mr. Garcia said, placing a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me. I nodded and grabbed my stuff.

"Can you give me a ride home?" James asked, standing up.

"Of course," Mr. Garcia said. James grabbed his stuff and we made our way to the car. Kendall and Carlos had gone back to the game they were playing. Mr. Garcia told Mrs. Garcia that he was taking us home and then he came out and got in the car. We were in the police car in the backseat and Mr. Garcia was driving, of course. We made our way home and Mr. Garcia pulled into my driveway. James and I both unbuckled our seatbelts.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Garcia," I said.

"Yeah, thanks," James agreed.

"No problem boys. If you need anything, either of you, call me. You have the house number," Mr. Garcia told us after we got out of the car. We were standing by the driverside door and he had the window down.

"Okay, thanks," I said and gave him a smile. He smiled back and we said our goodbyes and then he drove off. James came to the door with me to make sure that my mom was home. We walked in and James closed the door behind him.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled and then the kitchen door opened and my mom came in. She was drying her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Hi boys, do you want a snack or anything?" She asked in a very motherly way.

"No thank you Mrs. Mitchell. I just came in to make sure Logan was okay. I need to get going home," James said in a polite way. We said bye to each other and he left. I followed my mom into the kitchen and I sat at the table. She offered me a chocolate chip cookie and I took one and thanked her. She knew I couldn't turn down a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie. Also, they make me feel better. They are my comfort food. I told her what Mr. Garcia told me and the guys.

"I can't believe that boy! They should had never let him go home in the first place! They should had locked him up the second they got him to the police station! They should had slapped those handcuffs on him and locked him up for life after what he did to you!" She ranted as she put some more cookie dough on the cookie tray. She put the cookies in the over and slammed the door shut. It made me jump a little. I wasn't expecting her to be so mad over this.

"I'm going to go watch TV." I said and she continued her rant. I sighed and stood up. I walked out of the room and over to the couch. I sat down and turned the TV on. I flipped through the channels until I found something to watch. I finally settled on watching NCIS. I sat there for a couple hours, watching episodes I had already seen. Since I had already seen them, I wasn't paying much attention, but it was a good way to pass time.

I heard a frantic knock on the door and I looked over at it with confusion. I walked and over and looked out the peep-hole. It was Audrey. I was confused, but I still opened the door.

"Hey Au-" she cut me off by throwing her arms around my torso. It was then that I realized she was crying. I wrapped my arms around her and looked down at her with concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in a soft voice. She sniffled and hiccupped since she was still crying hard.

"J-James is g-gone," she said through the tears. My eyes got wide. James was gone!

**Oh, cliffy! And ya'll are going to have to wait for the next chapter b/c I'll be gone from this sat. morning to probably friday afternoon next week. So, I won't be updating any of my stories! I'll try and update as soon as I can when I get home! Also, the whole thing of James being gone was the reason it was so short. I didn't know what else to put in the chapter, so I went ahead and made him leave and end it there.**

**Read and Review please! **


	19. Where Is James?

**Alright, I've actually been home since Tuesday night, but I wasn't able to write after I got home b/c I had a few things to get done. My trip was cut really short. Also, I wasn't able to write much yesterday b/c I had a lot to do for my mom. And then last night, on our way home from Bible Study, we found 3 puppies who had been dumped on the side of the road. We brought them home and now are keeping one and are finding homes for the other 2. It won't be too hard around here. I can't believe someone would dump these little puppies on the side of the road, knowing they probably won't live very long on their own. My mom guess' that they're anywhere from 6-8 weeks old and they are so adorable and tiny! I love them soo much! =D**

**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean so much to me! Keep them coming please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or anything else you may reconize in this story. **

**Logan's POV:**

"What do you mean he's gone?" I asked after the shock wore off. She sniffled and looked up at me.

"He's just gone. Mom went up to his room about five minutes ago and he wasn't there. She seen that his duffle bag and some of his clothes were missing and the window was open." She said, she wasn't really crying anymore.

"That's exactly like what Mike did," I mumbled to myself. I couldn't believe James would just up and leave. He has his mom and two sisters to take care of. Also, he promised to help me. How can he help me if he runs away? What reason did he have for running away?

"Does your mom know your here?" I asked her and she shook her head no. I nodded and looked down at her. "We need to get you home so your mom doesn't think she's lost two kids." I said, letting go of her. She dropped her arms from around my torso and I turned to lean more into the house.

"Mom, I'm taking Audrey home! I'll be back after a bit!' I yelled through to my mom.

"Okay sweetie! Be careful!" She yelled back. I put my hand on Audrey's upper back and led Audrey home, keeping her close to me. We got to her door and she opened it. We walked in and she led me into the house. Autumn was sitting on the couch with tears rolling down her face. I walked over and sat beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned against my chest.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked her in a soft voice. I felt her shake her head no against my chest.

"J-James is g-gone." She said, barely audible, but I heard it. I leaned down and kissed her head. I felt Audrey holding onto my left arm and she had her head on rested on my back. I moved gently to get her to move also. I wrapped my left arm around her and kissed her on top of the head also. I just sat there and held the twins, trying to comfort them the best I could. I wanted to talk to Mrs. Diamond, but just not yet. I could hear her frantic voice in the kitchen and it sounded like she was talking on the phone to the police or something. So I figured it was best to wait. Also, the twins needed someone to comfort them right now.

The only thought really going through my head was, why would he leave? He had so many responsibilties here. He had the twins to take care of and he had things do for his mom. Why would he just up and leave? Did he go after Mike? Was that where he was? Looking for Mike? If so, he's wasting his time. What makes him think he can find Mike any faster than the police can? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mrs. Diamond's voice.

"What are you doing here Logan?" She asked in a surprised voice, not expecting to see me here.

"Audrey came and got me. She told me about James." I said and Mrs. Diamond's eyes filled with tears.

"I just don't understand where he would going or what he's going to do when he gets there." She said and I nodded. She sat in the chair next to the couch we were on.

"Do you think he went after Mike?" I asked and she sighed and shook her head.

"I have no clue." She said and I nodded in understanding.

"Did he leave a note or anything?" I asked and she shook her head no as the tears began to fall again. She was fighting the urge to cry and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"You can cry, Mrs. Diamond. We all three understand it's hard. It's hard on all of us." I said and she nodded and gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you Logan." She said as she continued to fight the tears the best she could. I figured she was probably being strong for the girls. I continued to hold the girls until the police got there. She had told me that they were on their way, so I we just had to wait. I wondered if they would be able to track James down? There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Diamond quickly walked over to answer it. She let the police officer into the house. The officer was an African American male whose head was shaved, he was probably around 6'4", and had gentle brown eyes. He was wearing a police uniform, of course.

"You called to report a missing child?" The male's strong voice asked. Mrs. Diamond nodded.

"Techinically, he just left and I'm not sure why." She said with more tears falling. The man nodded.

"Okay, do you have any ideas on where he may be going?" The man asked.

"Logan here, thinks there's a possibility that he went after a Mike Murray. He has been bullying Logan here and you all are looking for him now." She said and he was nodding his head.

"I know who that is. He has a record with the police from where he previously lived." He said and I gasped. I couldn't believe he really was a criminal. This wasn't his first strike with the police.

"Well, ma'am, all we can do right now is search the surrounding area and put out an Amber Alert and Missing Person Alert and then see what we get. I'm sorry, but we can't really do much else right now." He said and then they went over everything about James. His name, age, height, where he was last seen, what he was last seen wearing, anything that seperates him from others such as tattoes or piercings and also she had to give him a copy of the most recent picture she had. It was a picture of James infront of the door when the first moved into the house. I hope they find him before he finds Mike. He wouldn't live if he finds Mike.

**Later That Day:**

I wasn't sure what to do. Mrs. Diamond and my mom were in the kitchen talking. Mom was comforting Mrs. Diamond with all of this. Kendall and Carlos came over after I had texted them and told them what was going on and they came over instantly. The girls had fallen asleep shortly after the police left. Kendall and I carried them upstairs, careful not to wake them. We placed them in their beds. We just guessed at which bed to put them in. We figure it didn't matter if they were in the wrong beds. We were currently sitting on the couch in the livingroom of the Diamond's household.

"Do you think James went to search for Mike? I mean, do you really think he would? I don't think he's going to get very far since they said that Mike had already left his brother's house." Kendall said and Carlos and I just shrugged.

"I hope he was actually listening and heard the part about him already moving. If he did go in search of Mike, maybe he'll give up and come home after he finds out that he's not in Spencer anymore." I said and they both sighed.

"Have you tried calling his cell phone?" Carlos asked and I nodded.

"Both his mom and I have called his cell a few times and he's not answering. It just rings and then goes to voicemail. I've even went as far as having Autumn and Audrey leave him messages on his phone. Hopefully he gets them and realizing what a stupid thing he's doing and come home." I said and they nodded.

"Hopefully," Kendall agreed. Just then, Mrs. Diamond and my mom walked into the room.

"Are you okay Mrs. Diamond?" Kendall asked with real concern in his voice. We had all been worried about her.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be okay. James isn't one to just leave. He'll come back eventually, I know it. I just miss him now and worry about him being safe." She said as tears filled her eyes again. I wondered if James had any idea how much this had hurt his mom and sisters? Was he just going to be gone for a little while and then coming back? Would he come back? I hope so. I don't think his family could hold up if he was just gone without an explanation to why he left. He had to be doing something. He couldn't have just left. He wouldn't do that. He's not that kind of person. Is he? No, he can't be.

"Logan?" I heard a voice say, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Audrey standing there.

"Hey Audrey," I said and gave her a smile.

"How can you just tell them apart so well?" Carlos asked and I laughed slightly.

"Well, Audrey has this little beauty mark here on her right cheek." I said, pointing to the mole on her right cheek, also known as a girls beauty mark. "And Autumn's beauty mark is right above her upper lip on the left side." I said and they were staring at me like I had grown two heads.

"Seriously? That's how you tell them apart?" Kendall asked and I nodded. "I guess I'm just observant enough to remember those little things." Kendall said and I shrugged with a smile.

"What's up Audrey?" I asked, as she sat on the couch inbetween Kendall and I. She crammed, but she didn't seem to mind it at all. I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a tight, sideways hug. She leaned into my side and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Any news on James?" She asked and I shook my head and gave her a sad smile.

"No sweetie, they put out an Amber Alert and a Missing Person Alert, but that's all the can really do at the moment. They're out searching the surrounding area for him, but there's no garuantee they will find him." I said and she nodded and just sat there, leaning against me. The main question going through everyone's heads, where is James?

**Alright, I know not much really happened in this story. I got a review saying that it was strange that Logan had never mixed the girls up, so I decided to put something in here about how he can tell them apart. The way he tells them apart, is the way that one of my friends tells his nieces apart since he's still getting used to seeing them so much. They used to live too far until about three months ago, so he's still getting used to seeing them and trying to tell the apart.**

**Read and Review please!**


	20. Am I Doing The Right Thing?

**Okay, this chapter takes place from Mr. Garcia dropping Logan and James off at Logan's house. Only it's in James' point of view. I'm watching Big Time Prom! AAAHHH! :D**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me! And to Danielle Long THUMBS UP! xD**

**Disclaimer: The BTR characters aren't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize. **

**James' POV:**

I walked out the front door of the Mitchell's home and headed towards my house. Once there, I walked to the kitchen. For once, the girls weren't watching TV. I figured they were probably either in the kitchen or upstairs in their room. I walked inside the kitchen and saw my mom doing the dishes. I stood there, thinking about how Logan reacted to all of what Mr. Garcia told us. On the ride home, I decided to go and track down Mike myself. I know that this was a big risk, but I had to do it. I didn't want someone like Mike running around. My mom turned around and jumped slightly when she saw me.

"Honey," she said, placing her hand on her chest over her heart. "I didn't hear you come in. You scared me," she said and I chuckled.

"Sorry mom," I said with a smile on my face. I quickly told her what Mr. Garcia told us and she shook her head.

"I can't believe that boy. Why on earth does he want to hurt Logan so bad? Is he wanting to hurt Logan? Or is this just his attempt to get away from the police? His parents should had raised him better. They should had raised him like I raised you. I'm proud of the man you're becoming James. You wouldn't just up and leave for no reason. You a fine young man and so are Logan, Kendall and Carlos. I swear, some people just don't know how to raise children." She said as she wiped the table and counters off. I felt bad for still wanting to leave. Was this a good reason to leave? Would I just be hurting everyone by leaving? But if Mike isn't found, then Logan's going to end up hurt or dead.

"Hey mom, Logan's a bit terrified for us to be without any self protection. I told him that I knew how to shoot a gun and he asked me to see if I could carry one just incase. So, I was wondering if I could borrow your gun and use it for self defense." I said and my mom stared at me.

"I don't know, I don't like the idea of you shooting Mike if you seen him. That's not the way to handle it." She said and I nodded.

"I know, I just want it incase Logan or I were to need self defense." I said and she stared at me for a moment longer and then sighed.

"Fine, you know where my gun is at," she said, pointing towards the kitchen door. I nodded.

"Thanks mom," I said and then went to leave. I then stopped at the door and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she hugged me back.

"I love you mom," I said.

"I love you too sweetie," she said holding me tightly.

"What was that for?" She asked after we pulled away. I smiled at her.

"Just felt like doing it," I said and she smiled widely. She hugged me again just as tightly as before. After we pulled apart, I walked upstairs to the girls' room. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"What?" I heard Autumn yell. I opened the door and walked in to see the girls laying on their beds. They were both reading books.

"Hey girls," I said and they looked up and smiled at me. "Come here," I said, motioning for them to come to me. They came over and stood infront of me. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around them. I hugged them both tightly.

"I love you Autumn and Audrey," I said and then kissed each of them on the head.

"I love you too," they both said at the same time. I smiled as I pulled back. I kept a hand on each of their shoulders.

"James is something wrong?" Autumn said and I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, I just want you two to know that I love you no matter what. Okay?" I asked in a soft voice, looking between the two of them.

"Okay James, we love you also," Audrey said. I pulled them into another tight hug and then pulled back.

"You two can go back to reading if you'd like. I'll be back in a little while." I said and they nodded. They walked over and went back to reading their books. I stared at them for a moment and then walked to my mom's room. I got her pistol out from under the mattress and checked to see if there were bullets in it. There was, but only three. I walked to her closet and got the shoe box she keeps everything for the gun in. I grabbed the box of bullets she had and walked into my bedroom. I grabbed a backpack and put some stuff in it that I would need. Such as extra clothes, all the money I had, a map and the bullets. I put the gun in the back of my pants to hold it. I then took the backpack and threw it out the window into the backyard.

I walked out and downstairs. I looked around and my mom wasn't around. I walked out the front door and snuck around the house. I was careful to be quiet and stay out of view of any windows to out house. I didn't want them to catch me doing this. I got to the backyard and I grabbed the backpack and made my way out of the yard quickly and quietly. I started towards the Murray household. If anyone would know where to find Mike's brother, it would be their mother.

I walked down to the Murray household and walked up to the door. I took the gun and stuck it in the backpack and then put the backpack down by a bush so she wouldn't see it. I then knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for her to answer. The door opened a few moments later and a middle aged woman opened the door. She had black hair that came just past her shoulder, her skin was pale, her eyes were dark brown and she was a few inches shorter than me.

"Can I help you?" She asked and I gave her a smile.

"Hi, I'm James Diamond, I'm a friend of your son Mike. Before he left, he asked me to take something to his brother. But he failed to tell me how to get to his brother's house. So I was wondering if you could give me direction?" I asked and she smiled.

"Of course," she said and then motioned for me to come in. She lead me into the kitchen which was decorated in roosters. "So what exactly did he want you to take up there?" She asked as she grabbed a notebook and a pen. We both sat down at the table.

"Uh, he just gave me a bag and asked me to take to your other son. He didn't tell me what it was and I thought it would be rude to look without permission." I said and she nodded with a smile. "How are you doing since his disappearance?" I asked and she sighed adn quite writing the directions down.

"Okay, I guess. It's hard to have him gone, but this isn't the first time he's ran from the police. They were looking for him a couple years back and he ran. I didn't know about any of it, but he was plotting the murder of some kid in his class. I couldn't believe it and he was put in juvy for awhile after that. Not very long, considering it was just plotting. They said that wasn't as serious as actually attempting to kill him. This time, they are charging him with attempted murder if he is found guilty." She said in a sad voice. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Why do you think he did it?" I asked in a low voice. She shook her head.

"I don't know, they think he has a mental disability. They said they were putting him through some courses whether he went to juvy or not. I can't believe my baby is going through this." She said in a sad voice. I felt horrible. If Mike could get the help he needed, he would be fixed and he would be fine. He could go home to his mom and she would have her son back. In my eyes, when I look at Mike, I see a jerk who tried to hurt Logan. When she looks at him, she sees her son who is suffering through some mental problems that she wants him to solve.

I wasn't sure what to think of Mike now. I now realize that he probably wouldn't be so bad if he got help. I was starting to think that maybe I shouldn't go after him. I felt bad about leaving because of my mom saying that she raised me better than to just run off. What if she was mad at me because I just left? Does she even realize I'm gone? Maybe I should just go up to Mike's brother's house and see what he knows. Maybe then I could give the police a time on where Mike is. I figured that was what I was going to do.

"James?" I was brought out of my thoughts and I looked up at Mrs. Murray.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Here you go," she said and I smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Murray. I'm sorry about Mike. I hope he gets the help he needs and come home to you." I said and she smiled sadly at me.

"Thank you James. I hope he comes home also and is my little boy again." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sure he will. Thank you again. Also, what's Mike's brother's name?" I asked as we walked towards the door.

"No problem and his name is Steve." She said and I nodded.

"Okay, bye," I said and she smiled.

"Bye James," she said as I walked out the door. After the door was shut, I walked over and got my backpack. I looked at the direction and sighed. I had a good ways to go to find Steve.

**So, now we know a little more about Mike. What do you think is going to happen next? Do you think Mike's brother is like him? Or do you think Steve will be completely different? So far, I'm the only one who knows the answer to this! Hahaha xD**

**Read and Review please!**


	21. Steve Murray

**I really, really like how this chapter turned out! I hope you like it as much as I did. Also, Rockport268, pointed out some things to me and I'm sorry if I made mistakes. I often forget little things I put in my stories and I don't really look back over my stories unless I'm looking for something, so sorry if there are any changes to this story. I try not to change things too much and I don't think I do. So, I don't feel the need to fix them. Let's just pretend that they got changed because I changed my mind on it and forgot to tell ya'll. Sound good? Good.**

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites to this story! They mean a lot to me! Also thanks to anyone who simply is just reading! That means a lot to me also!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, they don't belong to me sadly. I've tried to catch them severeal times as you all know, but they always get away! Those darn, gorgeous boys! **

**James' POV:**

It had been a long walk to Spencer, but I got there. I was just following the directions to Steve's house. I had to use the map I had packed to find my way to Spencer and then she gave me directions to his house once you were in Spencer. I was thankfully I thought to bring the map. I was dying of thrist though and kicking myself for not bringing a bottle of water or something. I hadn't really seen many gas stations or anything, so I didn't have anywhere to stop. Also, I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

I had decided just to go talk to Steve and see what he knew about Mike. Maybe he could give me a hint as to where he might be so I could tell Mr. Garcia. I was hoping that Steve would be willing to talk to me. I was hoping I would get something from him. Maybe he would be nice. Maybe it was just Mike that was mean. Maybe Mike really did have mental problems. That would make me hate him less, knowing he doesn't realize the things he does. Knowing that he can't seperate right from wrong. Then I wouldn't be as mad at him because then it techinically wouldn't be his fault.

I had been walking around for a long time trying to read the directions. Was I reading them wrong? Because I sure can't find his house. I walked by a house with a man who looked to be about twenty-five maybe sitting on the front steps of the porch. His head was shaved but I could still tell his hair was blonde, he had pale skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a light grey muscle shirt**(1)** and baggy blue jeans both had grease stains on them and he had a red garage rag hanging out of his jean pocket. He was smoking a ciggerate and staring at me. I walked closer to him and offered him a smile. He gave me a little half smile after a few seconds of staring at me and looking me up and down.

"Hi, can you tell me where Steve Murray lives?" I asked in a polite way. He took another puff of his ciggerate and then held his breath for a moment. He let the smoke out. He had never taken his eye off of me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Who wants to know?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"I'm James Diamond, I'm a friend of his brother Mike." I said and the guy stared at me for a moment. He took another puff of his ciggerate and stared at me. He turned to look at the house behind him.

"See that sign by the door?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said once I seen the gold plact by the door. He put his ciggerate between his lips and kept it there.

"What does it say?" He asked and I stared at him.

"Can't you read?" I asked without really thinking about it. He laughed slightly and looked down. He looked back up with an amused look on his face. He took his ciggerate out from between his lips and pointed a finger at me with a smile on his face.

"I like you kid," He said and then chuckled. He put the ciggerate back between his lips. "Yes, I can read. I was just pointing it out to you. Can't you read?" He asked in kind of a mocking way. I nodded and looked back at the plact.

"It says, Steve Murray," I said slowly. He was smiling at me. He held his his hands out at his sides when I looked back at him.

"I'm Steve. What do you need? You said you were a friend of Mike's?" He asked and I gave him a nervous look.

"Not exactly, I'm the friend of Logan Mitchell. Mike beats Logan mercilessy and he tried to kill him awhile back." I said and he nodded.

"I heard about that, I'm sorry about Mike. I don't what's gotten into that boy. He used to be so nice until he hit fourteen years of age. Then everything turned bad for him." He said, blowing the last of his smoke out of his mouth and dropping the ciggerate on the sidewalk and stepping on it. He leaned down after making sure it was out and picked it up. He stood and looked at me.

"I don't litter," he said simply, holding the ciggerate butt up. "Come on inside," he said, leading me up the stairs. He opened the door and led me inside the house. The livingroom was the first room you walked into. It was quite simple. The walls were white, the furniture was black and leather there was a glass coffee table infront of the black leather couch. There was a big screen TV against the wall across from the couch. The carpet was a creme color and it was hardwood infront of the door. There was a rug that said 'welcome' in black letters and the rest of the rug was a light brown color.

There was a desk against the near a staircase. You seen the side of the staircase from the front door and at the back of the stair case, on the other side of the desk, was a halway leading to a few rooms with the doors open. There was a little closet under the staircase and some pictures of different people hanging on the walls. I recognized his mom and Mike's pictures. He led me to the kitchen which was through the door way at the bottom of the stairs. He lead me around the corner to the kitchen. There was a dark wood table in the corner to the right of me that was lining the wall. On the other side of the table of from me was a window which was open and the curtains were opened as well. The curtains were white and had a lace design over the solid white part.

The kitchen had a tan fridge, an old looking stove and oven, definitly not new. An island in the middle of the room with a sink on one side and a counter on the other side. There were some tall chairs on this side of the island. The counter tops were a tan color and seemed to be fading, they definitly weren't new either. The floor was an off white tile floor. Or at least I think the color was off white. It may have just been that the tile flooring was old also and had dirtied over the years. The house was really clean though. Not a single dish lay in the sink and nothing was laying out. No junk mail or anything on the counter tops. The trash looked to had just been taken out and the floor was spotless. No dirt what-so-ever.

"Surprised?" Steve asked as he threw the ciggerate butt away. I gave him a confused look.

"What?" I asked and he laughed.

"You seemed surprised at how my house looks. I've lived here for the last five years. I'm twenty-six now, moved in here when I was twenty-one. I don't have the money to have any of this old stuff replaced. The house came with the fridge and such, so I just kept it. They work, so I don't see the point in changing something that's not broken when I could put that money to better use. All the curtains and bedspreads in this house were bought by my mom. I like to keep my place clean, as you can tell." He said, smiling. I smiled also. He was a lot cooler than I thought he was going to be.

"Want some lemonade?" He asked and I nodded. He got two glasses out and then got a pitcher of lemonade out of his fridge. He poured two glasses and handed one to me.

"Thank you," I said as I took a big gulp of the cold drink. I heard him chuckle as he picked his glass up.

"Sit down," he said as he sat at the table.

"Thank you," I said as I took a seat next to him. He was sitting at the end of the table with his back to the kitchen/back door. I was sitting on one of the chairs at the side of the table, facing the open window.

"So, what did you come here for?" He asked before taking a drink of his lemonade. I sighed, I guess there's no easy way to do this.

"I just wanted to know if you could tell me anything that might help the police find Mike. I really want him to be able to get the help he needs. Your mom told me about them wanting him to get mental help. He can't get that help if they can't find him." I said and he smiled.

"And also you want to see him answer for the wrong he's done towards Logan, right?" He asked in an understanding tone. I sighed and nodded, looking down at the glass I had in my hands.

"Yeah, I just hate what's he's done to Logan. Him and those two idiots he hangs with. They make Logan want to kill himself. A couple friends and I found Logan cutting himself in his bathroom. He's been through so much. Is there anything you can tell me about Mike?" I asked and he sighed, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I didn't realize Mike was causing so many problems for Logan. I'm really sorry for all of this. All I can tell youis the same thing I told the police, that he was here." He said and I nodded.

"The police came and questioned you about Mike?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I was the one who called and told them that Mike was here. I didn't want them to know it was me, so I made an anonymouse report and just said that he looked like Mike. That's not far from the truth. He looks like my brother, but he's not my younger brother anymore. This is someone I don't know anymore. I tried to get him to stay and tried to convince him that he should go home and get the help he needed. But he got mad and said he wasn't getting mental help. That he wasn't crazy. I never said he was crazy. I just wish he would go and get help. Then we could have the real Mike back." He said and I felt really bad now. That was the real Mike and both he and his mom had said so. I wanted to help fix this family in anyway possible. I wanted to help fix Logan also in this process.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Steve." I said and he laughed a little.

"Yeah, me too. I feel that maybe he would trust me more if I had been here for him. He tried to come to me after he was facing time in juvy for attempted murder. I just told him I didn't want his kind in my house ever. I regret that now. I apologized to him while he was here. I didn't know he could possible have a mental disability causing this. It's still no excuse though." He said in a sad tone.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," I said and he nodded.

"He's still my brother and I still love him no matter what he does. No matter what's wrong with him." He said and I nodded. Mike was really lucky to have such an amazing family behind him. Steve and I just sat in silence for awhile after that. Neither of knowing what to say or having anything to say.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Steve asked me after a few minutes. I shook my head.

"It's just my mom, my twin sisters and I, but no my mom doesn't know I'm here." I said and he nodded.

"I think maybe you should get home. I'll take you, I should visit my mom anyway. Just let me go up and shower and change clothes then I'll take you. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and the TV's right in there as you know. I have Dish satalite, so there's plenty to watch. Also, the first room on the left down the hallway beside the desk in my reading room. There are some good books in there if you want to read any of them or anything. I also have magazines and comic books in there." He said and I nodded and thanked him. He walked over and headed upstairs. I decided to go to the reading room.

Once in the room, I was amazed. Each of the walls except the one the door was on had three big book shelves side-by-side on them. On the wall across from the door there were only two bookshlves. One on each side of a tall window that was also open the dark red curtain drawn open. The shelves were packed with books. I started to look through them and I noticed that they were catagorized. Mystery, horror, drama, romance, fantasy, SyFy, magazines, comic books. They were all together on a certan shelf. He was really organized. I picked up one of the old Batman comic books and sat in the big, dark brown leather chair in the middle of the room.

I had read a couple comic books when the door opened. I had shut it so it was just ajar. I looked up and saw Steve with a smile on his face. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He also had a black hat on and it was on backwards. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. I put the comic book back and we walked out of the room and out the door after he grabbed his keys off the counter in the kitchen. We walked out and to his car. We got in and started the two and a half hour drive back home. I wondered what mom would say when I got home?

**(1) I say muscle shirt b/c of where I am. All the guys here say they wear muscle shirts. But it's a wife beater/tank top for a guy. It's the same thing, just a different name.**

**So what do you think of Steve? I personally love him! Also, does anyone have even a tiny bit sympathy for Mike now? But like Steve said, it's still not an excuse to try and kill someone. But techinically, they don't realize what they're doing and they can't seperate wrong from right. Not all mentally disabled people are like this, I want to make that clear. It's just certain ones. I have mentally disabled people in my family and even some friends and I love them! =D**

**Read and Review please!**


	22. Coming Home

**Alright, so nothing really happens in this chapter. I rewrote it a few times and it still didn't come out as good as I think it could have. I do kind of like the end though. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites on this story! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I had the guys, but my mom let them out and now I can't find them! Can't she just stay out of my room and leave my stuff alone? Hahaha, JK mom! I love ya!. . . . . You know I never had them, right?**

**James' POV:**

Steve and I were in his car, on our way to my house. There wasn't much noise in the car. Just the occasional words exchanged between the two of us and the low music playing on the radio. Also the sound of cars going by outside. We were about an hour from my house and I was starting to get nervous. What would happen when I got home? I was sure by now my family was aware of my disappearance. And I was postive they weren't happy about it.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve asked, glancing at me and then returning his gaze to the road.

"Yeah," I said and he nodded.

"What's the gun for?" He asked in a simple tone.

"Self-protection," I said quietly and he nodded with a smile.

"Were you afraid of finding me?"

"Kind of. I mean, for all I know, you could had been some phycho killer or something." I said and he laughed.

"Did I come across as one?" He asked and I shook my head with a grin on my face.

"No, you didn't," I said and he nodded his head.

"That's good," he said and we both laughed. We talked a little more on the way to my home. It was dark when we reached town and I directed him to my house and he followed where I told him to go. He pulled into the drive-way and put the car in park before killing the engine. I stared down at my hands that were resting in my lap. I didn't want to go in there and deal with the disappointment my mom would have in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked and I sighed.

"My mom made a comment about how I wasn't the one to just up and leave. She was talking about how good of a son I was and how she raised me right and was proud of me." I said in a soft voice.

"James, I may not know you mom, but I know someone who raised a kid like you, has to be an amazing person. She'll still love you no matter what and she's going to forgive you." Steve said and I looked up at him with confusion.

"How do you know?" I asked in a soft tone. He smiled at me in a friendly way.

"Because, someone who isn't kind, couldn't raise someone like you." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Steve," I said and he nodded his head.

"No problem," he said and then looked towards the house. "You ready?" He asked, turning back to me.

"Yeah, I think I am," I said and we both unbuckled our seatbelts and made our way to the house. I walked up to the door with Steve standing behind me. I hestitanted with my hand on the doorknob and then I pushed the door open slowly. I walked in with Steve behind me and looked around. Kendall, Logan, Carlos and the girls were sitting on the couch and chairs and my mom and Logan's mom were standing towards the back of the room talking. They all turned their attention to me when I opened the door.

"James," my mom said in a relieved tone. She instantly came to me and wrapped her arms around me. I was just shocked at first. I then wrapped my arms around her also. I was still shocked that she didn't drag me to my room, nail the window shut and lock me in there. That's what I expected. I betrayed her trust, even if just for a day. I still betrayed her trust in me. I disappointed her. I know I did.

"Thank you for bringing him home," my mom said as she pulled away from me. She was talking to Steve.

"No problem ma'am. I'm just glad to see him home safe," Steve said and my mom smiled at him. She still had her hand on my shoulder.

"Where did you go?" She asked in a stern way. I looked down and bit my lip.

"Ma'am, I'm Steve Murray, I'm Mike Murray's older brother. He came to talk to me." Steve said. I looked over to see Logan with wide eyes and his mouth was hanging open. I wondered what was going through his head.

"You're Mike's brother?" My mom asked in a shocked way. Steve simply nodded.

"Yeah, Logan, I'm really sorry about what Mike's done to you. It's wrong and I'm sorry," Steve said, looking directly at Logan.

"Thank you?" Logan said, sounding more like a question than anything. Steve smiled at him.

"Please do come in," Mom told Steve. Steve thanked her and walked over to everyone else. I walked over and picked up Autumn and sat where she had been sitting and sat her on my lap. Logan picked up Audrey and sat her on his lap and Steve sat where she had been sitting on the other side of Logan from me. I smiled as I saw the smile spread across Audrey's lips as Logan held her. Any other time I probably would had teased her, but honestly it was adorable that she had a little crush on Logan.

"James, I do want to make one thing clear though." My mom started. I turned to look at her and she had her arms crossed. That's not a good pose to see.

"You are grounded for one week. No TV, no friends, no radio, no computer, no phone, no video games. You go to school and come straight home. Do you understand?" She said in a stern-motherly way.

"Yes," I said. Normally I would had argued the punishment, but I figured this wasn't the time to do that. I was already in trouble, I didn't need to make it worse.

It was later that night and Steve had gone to his mom's house over two hours ago. Kendall and Carlos had to go home at ten because that was when their parents said to be home. The girls were in bed and Mrs. Mitchell had left and went home to go to bed, she had to work in the morning. My mom was also in bed, it was midnight after all. I had asked if Logan could stay the night because I wanted to talk to him about somethings and my mom had just stared at me for a moment, deciding whether or not to let me. She had decided he could, but my grounding starts as soon as I get to school. So I had to come straight home tomorrow.

I explained everything that Steve and Mrs. Murray had told me about Mike and Logan just sat there and nodded.

"I don't care if he has mental problems! He had no right to do those things to me! I'm still mad at him even if your not." Logan said with a raised voice. I nodded, I expecting he wouldn't forgive him.

"That's okay," I said and he nodded. We both sat there for awhile with both of us being quiet.

"Hey Logan, can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course," he said and I nodded. I adjusted so I was looking at him. We both were sitting on my bed, leaning against the wall.

"Do you think my mom's disappointed in me?" I asked and he just stared at me.

"I don't know, I don't think she is. Why would she be?" He asked and I sighed.

"Because I just betrayed her trust in me. She told me how proud she was of me today and how she knew I would never just leave like how Mike did. Then, I just up and left! I betrayed her and my sisters! Even if it was just for a few hours! Everyone has the right to be mad at me." I said and he placed a hand on my arm.

"No one is mad at you James. I think your mom never was mad at you. She did ground you, but she couldn't just not do anything about it. We all worried about you." Logan said and I smiled.

"Thanks Logan," I said and he just smiled.

"No problem bro," he said.

**Aw, a Logan and James moment! I think it could had been better, but what matters is what ya'll think of it. So, what did you think? Good? Or bad?**

**Read and Review please!**


	23. Twisted Minded Child

**Alright, this chapter get's a bit slow in the middle, but I promise the ending will shock you. I can't give anything away though. You'll just have to read and find out what happens! Also, I just wanted to say that I got glasses sunday and I love them! I always have liked glasses! I like when a guy wears glasses! I think it makes them cute! My older sister says it's because I like nerds like myself. Not everyone with glasses are nerds! I just like the way glasses look, is that so bad?**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews/favorites/alerts on this story! They mean more than you know! Also, thank you to anyone who is simply reading this story! **

**Disclaimer: The BTR boys don't belong to me. Sadly, they would if those darn boys weren't so dang smart and wouldn't find a way away from me. Why on earth do they think I'm crazy? They don't want to stay with the crazy girl. I'm not crazy! How dare they call me that! . . . . . Sorry :)**

**Logan's POV:**

It was the next day and James and I had walked to school together but after school, he was going straight home and I had to go to the store. My mom had called me this morning and asked if I will go to the store after school and pick up a few things for her. I wasn't too big on the idea of going to the store alone, but I had no choice. Kendall said that he would try to catch up with me after school, but he had hockey practice after school. Carlos had hockey practice and then he was meeting with his new math tutor.

Carlos had no problem going to tutoring because he had a crush on his new tutor. She was in her twenties, had dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a nice tan and, according to Carlos, she was smoking hot. He had secretly taken pictures of her to show us. It was wrong of him to do, but he's a teenage boy, what do you expect him to do? I still say it was wrong of him to take pictures of her without her knowing, but he wouldn't listen. He was obsessed with this woman and it was becoming scary.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the last class of the day. I hoped that maybe Jason and Jackson would just leave me alone, but I wasn't sure how great my chances were. I gathered my stuff and quickly made my way to my locker. Once there, I got what I needed and was just about done when a hand slapped down on my shoulder. I was trying to put books in my bag and the books I was holding and my backpack, fell to the ground when I jumped out of surprise. I scrambled to pick my things up, falling instantly to my knees. Maybe if I just stayed on the ground they wouldn't hurt me.

"Calm down Logan, it's just me," I heard James' voice say followed by a small laugh from him. I looked up and saw James standing over me with a friendly smile on his face. He reached his hand down to me and I took it and he helped me up.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting home?" I asked, straightening my shirt and putting the shoulder-strap of my backpack over my shoulder. We began walking towards the door.

"I figured I could walk out with you. Is that a crime?" He asked with a smile on his face. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, that's not a crime." I said and he laughed.

"I'll make sure those JERKS don't bother you." He said, yelling 'jerks' when he saw Jason and Jackson. They both gave James and I nasty looks that I really didn't like at all.

"Can you please do like I do and try to make yourself invisible to them?" I asked once we were outside of the building. He just laughed.

"That's the difference between you and I, you choose not to be seen, I choose not to be ignored." James said and I just laughed. We stopped at the sidewalk since we were going in different directions.

"See you later. If you need anything, call the house phone and tell my mom and she'll either give me the phone or just repeat what you say. Only if it's really important though." James said and I nodded with a small chuckle.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said and then we both began to go our own way. I began to make my way to the store. I was trying to get there and home as quickly as possible. I walked into the small grocery store and thought about what she told me to get. I couldn't remember, so I decided to dig through my backpack and get the list she gave me. I looked it over, grabbed one of the bright, yellow baskets they had and decided to head for the bread. I got that and then the milk and then the cheese and so on.

I was almost done and I was putting a bok of cereal in the basket when a hand slapped down on my shoulder for the second time today and I jumped once again, dropping the cereal on the floor. Thank goodness it was a cardboard box and not something breakable.

"Dude, chill," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Kendall and Carlos standing behind me. Kendall was the one who had told me to chill. I smiled and sighed in relief at the fact that it was just them.

"You scared me," I said and they laughed.

"I can tell," Kendall said and we all three laughed.

"You're coming to my house," Kendall said and I just gave him an odd look.

"Okay, I will after dinner. You know I hate to make my mom eat alone," I said and he nodded. I got the rest of my stuff with the other two following close behind. I walked to the front and paid and then we made our way to Kendall's car. Carlos got in the backseat as I put the groceries in the trunk of Kendall's car. I walked up and got in the passenger side and Kendall was driving of course. Kendall began to drive to my house and we were talking about the last hockey game that was on.

We got to the house and I grabbed the bags.

"I'll call you when we're done eating and everything." I said and then we said our goodbyes and Carlos and Kendall left. I walked up to the door and opened it. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was cooking.

"Hi mom," I said as I sat the bags down on the table.

"Hi baby," she said as she continued to cook the chicken stir-fry. One of my favorite things. "How was school?" She asked as I began putting the groceries away.

"School is school. Nothing new," I said and she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't come home with any injuries. Maybe this whole Mike situation was a curse and a blessing. It seems people haven't been bothering you nearly as much as they usually do." She pointed out and I nodded. I finished putting stuff up and then I set the table and waited for mom to get done cooking. She told me she didn't need my help with anything, so I just sat at the table and watched her. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeved, red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her hair was in a messy bun.

She usually doesn't change or fix her hair after she gets home. She was wearing a pair of earrings I had gotten her for mother's day a few years back. They were simple red hearts. I had saved money to get her something and I got those. She loved them, but she loves anything I give her. She is my mom after all. I could give her a rock and she would cherish it. I chuckled slightly at my thoughts and mom turned to give me a look.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a smile.

"You," I said simply and she turned to give me a confused look, that same smile still on her lips.

"Why am I funny?" She asked with a small chuckle.

"Because you're still wearing those earrings and I was just thinking about how you love anything I give you. I could give you a rock and you would cherish it." I exclaimed and she laughed as she placed the food on the table.

"Actually, you did give me a rock when you were three. You were playing with your finger paints outside and you painted a rock and gave it to me. I still have it," she said and I laughed.

"So I was right," I said as we began to get food onto our plates. She just laughed.

"You're my baby, anything you give me is precious. Except for that snake's skin you handed me when you were five. I could had done without that one," she said with a laugh. I laughed also.

Dinner was over and we had the kitchen cleaned up and everything. I had called Kendall and told him he could come get me. He said okay and I was sitting in the livingroom with my mom as I waited. She was telling me about someone she works with.

"Her name is Mikayda, she's sixteen and the sweetest girl I have ever met. I think you should meet her. I know you'll like her," mom said and I rolled my eyes.

"What was our deal about you playing match-maker?" I asked and she put her hands up with a small laugh.

"Fine, I know, you don't want your old mother getting involved in your love-life. At least hang out with her sometime. She just moved into town. Her family lives in the Smith's house. She said her mom didn't want to enroll her in school when there are only two months left and she hasn't really had time to meet friends. She came looking for a job the day they moved in. She said she figured if she couldn't go to school to occupy her time, she might as well get a job as something to do." Mom explained. I was about to say something when I heard a car horn out front of the house.

"Tell you what, give her my number next time you see her and I'll invite her to hang out with the guys and I." I said and mom smiled.

"Okay honey, see you later. Love you," she said as I walked towards the door.

"Love you too," I said and then walked out the door. I walked out and to Kendall's car. When I got in, I noticed that Carlos wasn't with him.

"Where's Carlos?" I asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"At my house. My mom had to go to the grocery store and asked us to keep an eye on Katie. I came to pick you up and left Carlos to watch Katie. That's why I kind of want to get home as soon as possible. I don't think leaving Carlos in charge was a good idea." Kendall said with a small laugh. Carlos wasn't exactly the most mature one out of us.

"He can't do too much with Katie there." I said and we both laughed.

"Honestly, I have to admit that I think Katie's more of baby-sitting Carlos." Kendall said and we both laughed again. Once we got to the house, Kendall parked and we made our way into the house. Once inside, we saw Carlos sitting on the couch and Katie was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Katie?" Kendall asked. Carlos got a shocked look on his face.

"Was I watching her?" Carlos asked and Kendall groaned.

"Yes! You were supposed to be watching Katie!" Kendall said and Carlos' mouth dropped open.

"Katie!" Kendall shouted. The small, brown haired girl came down the stairs, holding her hand-held game system.

"What!" She yelled back. I had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Just making sure you were still here and okay," Kendall said and she sighed.

"Did you really think I would leave _Carlos_ alone in the house?" She asked and Kendall and I both laughed.

"Hey! I'm way older than you!" Carlos said and Katie scoffed.

"And more proned to indager human kind within two minutes." Katie said and then turned and went back up the stairs. Kendall and I sat down on the couch on either side of Carlos. I took a handful of the popcorn he had in a bowl in his lap. I started to munch on the popcorn as I stared at the TV. I was thinking about the girl my mom was talking about. What was her name again? Mikayla? Wasn't it?

"What's wrong with you?" Kendall asked, looking right at me. Carlos turned to look at me also.

"My mom told me about this girl she started to work with. Her name is like, Mikayla or something. Mom said she just moved into the Smith's old house and she won't be enrolling at any schools here since there are only two months left of school. Mom wants me to start hanging out with her since she doesn't know anybody here. She told mom that she figure she should get a job to occupy her time since she wouldn't be in school and probably wouldn't really know anyone." I said and they both smiled.

"You should start to hang with her. Bring her over and we'll all get to know each other. Maybe you can finally get a girlfriend." Kendall said.

"Hey! I've had plenty of girlfriends!" I said, I was trying to think of them and I only could come up with one. And she didn't even go to my school. She went to Deluth High with Kendall and Carlos.

"Yeah, you dated Ariel. That was, what? Almost two years ago?" Carlos said and I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't matter. I don't need a girlfriend. Besides, I highly doubt she's looking for a boyfriend right now. She probably just wants friends." I said and they both nodded.

"That doesn't mean you can't try and woo her." Carlos said, poking me in the side. I jumped slightly and pushed his hand away.

"First off, no one says 'woo', second, I don't want a girlfriend and third, don't poke me in the side!" I said, raising my voice slightly at the last part. Carlos snorted and reached over and poked me again. I swatted his hand away.

"Knock it off!" I said and he did it again. We were about to start fighting when Kendall broke us up. He stood up and pushed a hand against each of our chests to hold us back. We both just stared at each other for a moment before looking up at Kendall.

"Guys, if you start fighting, I'll kick both of your butts! Do you understand?" Kendall said sternly. He wasn't kidding. He could easily take on Carlos and I. We both nodded and chilled. Kendall sat back down on the other side of Carlos.

"Now, what did you say this girls name was?" Kendall asked.

"Mikayla? I'm not entirely sure. I think that was what mom said it was." I said and they nodded. Just then, Mrs. Knight walked through the door and she was carrying a few grocery bags.

"Boys, instead of sitting there, you can go get the rest of the bags for me, please." She said and we all three nodded and stood up, making our way out to her car and getting the stuff out of the car. We walked back into the house and to the kitchen. We sat the bags down and we were talking when the door bell rang. Kendall quickly made his way to the livingroom and I watched as he opened the door and Mr. Garcia walked inside.

"Papi?" Carlos said in a confused tone. "I'm not supposed to be home for another two hours." Carlos said and Mr. Garcia nodded.

"I know Carlos, I came to tell Logan something." He said, he had this sad look on his face and in his eyes.

"What's going on sir?" I asked and Mr. Garcia reached up and rubbed a hand over his face. He then sighed and looked at me. He just stared at me for a moment and then he sighed again.

"Logan, Steve Murray is in the hospital in the intensive care unit. He was shot twice, once in the shoulder and once in the stomach." Mr. Garcia said and my mouth was hanging open.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kendall asked and Mr. Garcia nodded.

"Yeah, he should be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but they got it all under control. He'll be moved to recovery tomorrow sometime most likely." He explained to us.

"How did it happen?" I asked and he sighed again and had that same sad look.

"It happened shortly after we got a report saying the Mike was at Steve's house. Steve said that he was the one who made the report. He also said that Mike shot him after he hung up the phone. Mike told him his plan. Logan, we're putting someone in your home to protect you and your mother. Mike's coming after you." Mr. Garcia said. I felt the tears in my eyes. They were of pure fear. Mike was coming here. He was going to kill me. Mike tried to kill his own brother, why wouldn't he kill me? There was no reason not to. I was beyond terrified now.

**One question, how warm does it get during the summer in Minnesota? Can anyone answer this question for me? Does it get real hot? Or is it normally like in the 70's and below? Or what?**

**What do you think about Mike being back? Do you think Logan will get away unharmed? **

**Read and Review please!**


	24. The Past Will Haunt You

**Wow, I love this chapter! I got so into writing it! I felt so much emotion while writing this! I even got teary-eyed towards the end of this chapter! I am so happy with how this turned out! **

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me! And thank you to Logan Henderson Is Mine and jrfan81 for answering my question about how hot it gets in Minnesota through summer!**

**Disclaimer: By now, we all know, I can't keep the boys for nothing. So they still don't belong to me.**

**Logan's POV:**

Mr. Garcia took me home and then he came in and told my mom what was going on since I appeared to be in shock. I was. I couldn't believe this was happening. I went upstairs as Mr. Garcia and mom talked about everything. Once in my room, I shut the door and let the tears fall. I was so scared, frustrated, upset and mad. I didn't want everything to be like this anymore. I wanted my life to be good for once. Was that too much to ask for?

I grabbed my cell phone an dialed James' house phone. I waited for someone to answer. I was still crying and I was wiping my eyes and nose.

_"Hello?"_ I heard Mrs. Diamond voice say. I sniffled.

"Mrs. Diamond, I need to see James. It's important, it's about Mike." I said, getting myself to calm down long enough to get that much out.

_"Logan, what happened?"_ She asked and I let out a small cry.

"Please, I just need to see J-James." I said, stuttering as I tried to hold in the cries.

_"Come on over and you can see James."_She said. I thanked her and then hung up. I walked downstairs and found my mom and Mr. Garcia still talking.

"I'm going over to talk to James," I said with no real emotion in my voice.

"I'll walk you over. Be right back," Mr. Garcia said and mom nodded. "Lock the door after us." He instructed her and she nodded again. We walked out and made our way to the Diamond Household. We walked over to the house and when we were there, I knocked on the door and waited. Mr. Garcia was behind me. The door opened and Audrey was standing there. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She then looked at Mr. Garcia and her smile fell.

"Officer Garcia? Is everything okay Logan?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I said and she stared at me with suspicion.

"I came to talk to you mom about something. May I?" Mr. Garcia asked and Audrey nodded.

"Yeah, come on in," she said, moving out of the way so we could come in. "My mom is in there," she said, pointing towards the kitchen. We both walked into the kitchen and she looked up from the cookies she was decorating.

"Hm, James you can go upstairs to James' room. Hi Officer Garcia, did you need something?" She asked, turning and looking at him. He offered a polite smile.

"Yes, but first, may I use your phone? I want to call Mrs. Mitchell and have her come over here." He said and she nodded. I figured he would be watching her come over. He was the kind of person who was a little too protective of those he cares for. Also, he can be a little hard on people when needed. He has taken sensitivety training ten times now. He has softened up on the hard criminals a lot.

"I'll be upstairs with James." I said and they both nodded. I made my way to the front room and to the stairs and they were making their way to the livingroom. I went upstairs and walked to James' room. The door was shut, so I knocked.

"Yeah?" I heard James yell from the other side of the door. I opened the door and poked my head inside.

"Hey James," I said, looking over at him. He was laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He seemed really bored. Like beyond bored.

"Logan!" He eclaimed, jumping up from the bed to stand infront of me. He was obviously excited to see someone. "What are you doing here? My mom said no friends." He said and I sighed, remembering why I was here.

"I was over at Kendall's today and Mr. Garcia came over and told me and the guys something." I said and he stared at me with concern.

"What did Mike do this time?" He asked, I thought it was funny how he instantly knew it had something to do with Mike. I explained what Mr. Garcia told the guys and I. He seemed upset about it.

"I can't believe that jerk! He shot his own brother? Who does? I'll tell you who, a phyco that's who! I started to feel sympathy for that jerk! He's mentally uncapable of understanding his actions huh? I highly doubt that! I think he understand perfectly well what he's doing and I think he likes it! He's like those sick people on those criminal investigation shows! The ones who get pleasure from watching others suffer! I hope they catch him and he ends up in prison for the rest of his life! He deserves it!" James yelled, getting really worked up and mad. I cowared from him a bit. I didn't like seeing him mad like this.

"James calm down. I agree, he deserves to be in prison and when they catch him, he'll will go to prison. There's no maybe this time. He has attempted murder on him now. Sure, he'll be charged as mentally unstable, but he will still be arrested for this and what he did to me! He'll be put in a Juvenile Corrections Facility! He will be caught James!" I said and James scoffed.

"You're belief is cute Logan, but it's time to give up! Mike's not stupid! He knows what he's gotten himself into! He knows he's going to prison! He's probably became more brave and has left! He's smart enough to realize that as long as he stays close to home, he'll be caught! Give it up Logan, it's over! Mike's out there and they're not going to catch him!" James yelled, I couldn't believe him.

"They will catch him! They have to! If they don't, then I'm dead! He'll come back and kill me! No matter how smart he is and how far he is, he'll come back! Like you said, he's not stupid! He knows that eventually, everyone one will forget about this! No one will remember that Mike is after me! It will be less risky for him to come here! He's going to kill me James!" I yelled and he scoffed.

"Not everything is about you Logan! I get it, your life sucks! Now stop whining about it! You're not the only one with a hard life Logan! There are plenty of people out there that have it worse or just as bad as you do!" He yelled and I stared at him with disbelief.

"What? Like you? When you first moved here, you said it was because of your dad! But I then found out from you that your dad left before you moved here! What, is your mom still in love with him and obessesed with him so she had to move here because he was transferred here? Is that it? She can't let go of him, so she follows him where ever he goes?" I yelled at him. The look on his face made me back down a bit. It was one of anger and. . . .. . Hurt. He was hurt by what I said.

"My dad beat my mom, the girls and I! We moved here to get away from everything! We lived in one of the worst towns in America! I tried drugs! I smoked at least once a day! I used to go out and drank one or two beers on the weekends and sometimes weekdays! My mom moved us here to get us away from that life! My dad was a drug and alchol addict! He didn't care about us! My mom always supported us! He didn't care about us! My mom always worked and dad took the money and bought that crap instead of letting mom take care of us! Someone threatened to call Child Protection Services and have us taken from our mom because she couldnt' take care of us! After that, my mom worked I swear 24/7.

"She did what she had to do to take care of us! Don't you ever accuse my mom or sisters or me of anything! I hated my dad and still do! Anyone willing to smack a baby so hard that you knock them down because you were drunk doesn't deserve to live! That was the only time he ever actually hurt one of us to the point that it actually showed! He smacked Audrey so hard he sent her to the floor! And there was nothing I could do about it! I couldn't protect her! I couldn't protect any of them from him! He was just as bad with me as he was with them! I was scared! I feel horrible for that! I should had maned up and protected them! But I didn't because of my fear of being hurt! I let him hurt Audrey and I have hated myself everyday since then!" James yelled at me. He had tears rolling down his cheeks now and I felt my heart break. I hadn't known about all of that.

He just stood there and stared at me as the tears continued to fall. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry James," I said and his features didn't change. He was still mad.

"Yeah, everyone's sorry! Everyone was sorry when we lived there! Everyone said that we deserved better! But no one ever tried to help! No one cared enough to try and help us get away from dad! No one wanted to help us! Why should they? There were plenty of other families with messed us mothers and fathers! Why should it matter if our's was just as messed up? It wasn't anything new!" He yelled. I could tell how much all of this hurt James.

"James, all of that is over! You don't have to beat yourself up over it anymore! He's gone! You're starting over here! And from what I can tell, doing good at it!" I said in a desperate tone. He just shook his head and stared at his feet.

"I think you should leave Logan. You don't understand any of this and I don't want to stand here and listen to you pretend to understand what's it's like." He said in a more calm voice.

"James, I do understand what it's like! My life it's too far off from that!" I said with a raised voice.

"You don't understand the guilt I feel for not stopping him from hitting Audrey! She was just a baby at the time! You'll never understand it Logan!" He yelled at me with anger in his voice.

"I may not understand what that's like, but I know it wasn't your fault! Feeling fear is a normal human emotion! You can't beat yourself up over it James! You need to forget and move on!" I yelled and his facial expression was one of pure anger.

"Get out! I don't want to see you again!" He yelled. I stared at him with pure fear in my eyes. I didn't like this side of James. "Didn't you hear me! Get out!" He yelled, putting his hands on my chest and shoving me roughly. I lost my balance and fell backwards and landed on the floor hard. I stared up at him as tears formed in my eyes. They were from fear and anger. James just stood there and stared down at me with no emotion but anger showing.

"From what you've told me, you act just like your dad!" I yelled adn then stood up and left the room as fast as possible. I slammed the door on my way out and ran down the stairs. I ignored the questions from my mom, Mrs. Diamond and Mr. Garcia of what was wrong. I just ran out of the house and slammed the door behind me. As soon as I was outside, I took off running. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I wasn't staying here. The tears fell down my cheeks as I ran.

ould James do that? How could he act like that? How could he say those things to me? Most importantly, how I could tell him he was like his dad?

**Wow, what do you think is going to happen next? What do you think of James and Logan's fight?**

**Read and Review please!**


	25. I'll Take You On, Maybe Not

**Alright, this might be a shocking chapter to some of you, but to others, maybe not. Later on, I might get to go swimming for the first time this year! Yay! :D**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I have the most reviews on this story than any of my stories! So thank you for that!**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to do this? By now ya'll should know that I don't own them! I don't even have their DVD! I'm going to cry if we don't get it soon. We can't get it yet where I live. :(**

**Logan's POV:**

I ran until I ended up at the park on the opposite side of town from my house. I collasped beside a tree, both from exhaustion and because I was still crying really hard. I just stayed there on my knees and cried. No one else was at the park, so I was alone. Honestly, I was happy no one else was around. I don't want to be seen like this. I don't want people to see the poor, weak boy crying in the middle of the park. I just wanted to be left alone.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I shouldn't had told him he was like his dad. I wouldn't had wanted to be told I was like my dad. The man who still beats me when he sees me. The man who made my life horrible. The one who couldn't care less what happened to me. The one who probably wouldn't even care if I was killed. I didn't want to be like him and I was sure James didn't want to be like his dad either.

I sat there crying for the longest time. I didn't want to go home because I knew if I did, I would have to deal with my mom. She was standing there when I ran out. She tried to catch me, but being chased by bullies has made me a lot faster, even though I was never fast enough to out run the bullies. I wondered why this had to be my life? Why can't I have a peaceful life? I just want something to happen that makes my life worth living. I feel as though my friends avoid me. They do think that have nothing to do with me that involves most of their time. Kendall and Carlos don't try to hurt me. Or at least, I don't think they do, but they don't understand that through hockey season, I spend litterally all my time alone. I'm like a little kid when my mom gets home because I finally have company. But she goes to bed way before I do, so I'm still alone. And now James probably hates me for what I said. I wouldn't blame him for it. I felt happy to have another friend beside Kendall and Carlos, but I just screwed that up.

"What do we got here?" I heard an all too familiar voice say. I froze where I was, but the tears still poured down my face. I was terrified to say the least.

"Go away," I managed to say. I heard laughter and more tears fell.

"You see, that's not going to happen Mitchell. Where's your boyfriend?" Jason asked. I just stayed quiet.

"Oh, did he break up with you?" Jackson asked in a sarcastic-sad voice.

"Shut up," I hissed at him. I was so mad right now, I didn't want to deal with them.

"Aw, I think he did," Jason said and I stood up from the ground.

"Shut up!" I yelled, my eyes were filled with tears but I didn't let them fall.

"Oh, Mitchell finally got enough courage to stop being such a coward and stand up for himself." Jackson said and I just felt anger boiling in my system.

"You should know what a coward is," I said in a clear voice.

"What did you say to me?" He asked and I smirked at him. He grabbed me and slammed into the tree we were next to. "I asked, what did you say?" He hissed in a low and dangerous voice.

"You should know what a coward is considering you are one." I said and I saw his eyes darken with pure anger and hatred. He pulled me back and slammed me into the tree again. Hard.

"How dare you call me that!" He yelled in my face.

"You're the one who was man enough to help Mike beat the crap out of me! Then when the police showed up, you both ran like the cowards you are!" I yelled back. I saw hatred in both of them and Jackson brought his fist back and punched me in the face. I instantly began to fight back. I punched Jackson, catching his jaw. Jason joined in instantly and they both began beating me. I still got a few hits in though. I was just letting all my anger out during this.

After a few minutes of fighting them, I was on the ground and they were still beating and kicking me. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my hands over my head, protecting myself from their rage. They continued to beat me. I started to feel lightheaded and sick. My body ached so much. I let the tears fall down my face. I didnt' care anymore. All the anger I had was gone, leaving me with no strength to fight back. I was beginning to think that fighting back wasn't the best idea. It just made them angerier.

They finally let up and I I just laid there. I was in too much pain to move. I heard their laughter and knew they were standing there, but I didn't have the strength to look at them.

"That will teach you to stand up to me you little fag!" Jackson said, delivering one last kick to my side. I groaned. I heard them laughing as they walked away. I mustarded up enough strength to move my hands from my head. I looked over and saw their backs as they left. I looked around and no one was here. I was alone. Now, I really hate being alone. I pulled my phone out and dialed Kendall's number.

_"Hey Logan,"_ I heard him say in a cheery voice.

"K-Kendall, I need you t-to come get me." I said, stuttering and clenching my teeth because of the pain.

_"Logan where are you and what happened?" _He asked, his voice instantly going to concern.

"Harmony Park. Jackson and Jason beat me up. Please hurry," I said in a weak voice. I couldn't handle all this pain.

_"Sit tight Logan, I'm on my way. I'm in the car now. Just stay on the phone with me buddy. Don't close your eyes. Stay awake. I'm almost there. Just a few more minutes."_ Kendall said in a frantic tone. I tried to pull myself up, but it didn't work. I had a lot of pain in my body. I had just gotten the bandage off of my torso from my fractured ribs. My ribs weren't fully healed, but they said it was okay to take the bandaging off now. But if I had any severe pain or if I think I might had done something I wasn't supposed to, I need to go back in.

_"Still there Logan?" _I heard Kendall voice through the phone, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm still here," I answered.

_"You didn't answer me the first few times, so I was just making sure. I'm at the park, I'm by the entrance on the north end."_ He said and I groaned in pain.

"I'm near the tree a little from the fountain. I can see part of the fountain." I said, looking around. I hadn't really paid attention to where I had ended up.

_"Alright, I'm on my way, just stay on the phone with me." _Kendal said. I heard him say something else and heard someone reply, I figured he had Carlos with him. They probably just got out of hockey practice. Since they live close together, Kendall always drives Carlos there and home.

"Logan! There he is!" I heard Carlos' voice. I looked up and turned to look towards the fountain. I saw Kendall and Carlos running towards me. I finally just relaxed and let my body relax on the ground. When they reached me, Carlos fell to the ground and lifted me into his arms. He was supporting me with one arm and lightly slapping my cheek with his other as my eyes began to close from exhaustion.

"Come on Logan, you have to stay awake. Don't close your eyes. Kendall tell them to hurry!" I heard him yell before everything went black.

**Kendall's POV:**

"Yes, that's right," I said into the phone. I was on the phone with 911.

"Come on Logan, you have to stay awake. Don't close your eyes. Kendall tell them to hurry!" I heard Carlos yell at me. I turned and saw that Logan had his eyes closed now and went limp in Carlos' arms.

"He just passed out!" I shouted into the phone. I was just praying that he would be okay. I heard the ambulance in the distant. "I can hear them! Yeah, thank you!" I said and then closed my phone, I ran to the road and was waving for them. They pulled over to me and stopped. Two men jumped out and got the gurney. They followed me over to where Carlos and Logan were at. They ran as fast as they could to Carlos as soon as they seen him.

"How did this happen?" One of the men asked as the other checked Logan out.

"Uh, Jason Miller and Jackson Hart. They go to Cumont High with Logan." I said, trying to stay calm. Carlos was freaking out, but that's sort of expected by him. He freaks out about everything.

"Did he have any previous broken or fractured ribs?" The one checking out Logan asked.

"Yeah, Mike Murray had beat him up pretty bad and he had fractured ribs afterwards. They just took the bandaging off yesterday I think," I said and he nodded.

"I thought his ribs seemed a bit off. They may have hurt them again. Did he seem to have labored breathing when you found him?" He asked as they gently got him on the gurney.

"Um. kind of, but I just thought it was from fighting." I said and he nodded again.

"Okay, it probably was, but I've seen some pretty bad things from kids being beat up. And if his ribs had already been fractured, then there's a possiblity that if they hit or kicked him in the ribs, they could had broke them and punctured a lung." He explaiend. "His ribs didn't feel like they had been broken, but I'm not sure." He said. They made their way to the ambulance and they loaded him into the back. One of them got in with Logan and the other got in the front.

"Can we come?" Carlos asked, the man gave a look and then sighed. I knew that only family could go in the ambulance with the patient.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to meet us there. We have to get him to the hospital now." The man said, he shut the doors and Carlos and I made our way to my car. We were just going to have to go to the hospital. We got in the car and I handed my phone to Carlos.

"Call Mrs. Mitchell and let her know what's going on," I instructed him. He nodded and dialed her number. I was more focused on getting to the hospital and didn't pay attention to Carlos' conversation with Mrs. Mitchell.

"She said she would meet us there," Carlos said. I nodded and was just praying that Logan was okay. I didn't want anything to happen to him. I would have to teach Jason and Jackson a lesson I guess. That's a lesson I look forward to teaching those idiots.

**So, who expected Logan to stand up to them? Of course, it didn't end well for him, but at least he tried, right? I know a lot of you thought it was going to be Mike. I promise he'll show up eventually. ;)**

**Read and Review please! :)**


	26. The Monster In Me

**Alright, sorry it took so long to update. My cousin was in the ICU and was in danger of his lung collasping and had a puncture wound to his liver. I can't say what happened out of a promise made to him. He wants time to think it over and figure out what to do before anyone knows what happened to put him in the ICU. He's home now and doing okay. Or at least, as okay as he's gonna get right now. He seems depressed and he doesn't really want to talk to anyone. He seems annoyed with everyone. So we're giving him his space and letting him know we're here when he wants to talk. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me! Also, thank you to anyone who has put me on their favorite authors/author alert list! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything you may recognize. I'm not in the mood for a funny disclaimer. Read what is above and you should know why. **

**Logan's POV:**

_All I could see was black except for a small light surrounding me like it was shining from the ceiling down on me. I was scared. I didn't know what was happening to me. I heard their evil laughter and could feel the hits and kicks, hearing their mean words of hate. Why did they hate me so much? What had I done? I continued to feel their hits and kicks, but I couldn't see anything. I tried to fight, but there was no one there. I wasn't sure what to do. The tears fell as I continued to try and make it stop. I tried to get their hands off of me as they held me down. There was still someone or something hitting me. I couldn't do anything. There was no one there to save me and I had no control over what these shadows were doing to me. _

_I began to cry out and beg for it all to end. I was screaming for someone to help me. No one was there. No one was coming. I was all alone. These shadows were evil and were going to kill me if I didn't get away. I then felt the coolness of a blade and the sharp pain as it cut me. I screamed as the knife continued to cut me. I screamed and cried. No one was here to save me this time. I then could see the evil smile. That was the only thing I saw, that evil grin. I then felt the sharp pain in my chest. I looked down and saw the blade in my chest and the blood pouring from the stab. I looked up and saw the evil grin still there. _

_"You're going to die and no one will care. We're doing the world a huge favor by getting rid of you. No one cares about you Logan. You deserve to die!" The mean voice said. I just started sobbing and fell to my knees. They were right. I didn't deserve to live. I deserved this. No one needed to see me. They didn't care about me. I deserved this. _

"LOGAN!" At the sound of my voice being basically screamed at me, I shot up in the bed. I winced and cried out in pain at the too fast movement. It hurt so much. I must be dying. I felt hands on me and they were pushing me down. I started screaming at them to stop and to let me go. I was fighting back even though I knew I didn't have a chance at getting away from them. I heard them continue to say my name and tell me to calm down. I couldn't let them win. I wouldn't let them win.

After a few minutes of fighting them, I was in too much pain to fight anymore and I was exhausted. I finally just let them hold me down and I cried. I still had my eyes shut, I didn't want to see their evil smiles, their mean faces.

"LOGAN! CALM DOWN! IT'S ME, KENDALL!" The voice yelled in a desperate tone. _Kendall?_ I opened my eyes and saw scared green ones staring back at me. I began to sob and I brought my arms out and wrapped them around Kendall. He wrapped his arms around me also, holding me tightly. I felt better knowing Kendall was there. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. He wouldn't let them kill me. He wouldn't let them hurt me if he could stop it.

"You just had a bad dream, you're okay now though." He told me. I nodded against his shoulder and just let the tears fall. He didn't seem to mind though.

"K-Kendall, w-why is my h-hand covered in bl-blood?" I asked with pure fear in my voice. I was terrified to say the least. I didn't know what the blood was from, but it was covering my right wrist and hand in blood. Kendall pulled back and smiled lightly at me.

"You freaked out and ended up ripping your IVs out of your arm when you had your bad dream. I'll go get a nurse so she can take care of you." Kendall said and I nodded. He stepped out, closing the door until it was just ajar. I heard him talking to someone and then the door opened. A nurse came in followed by Kendall. She had blonde hair that came just past her shoulders, her skin was really tan, she was about the height of Carlos, maybe shorter, she was tiny, like her torso had to be the size of a pole, she was wearing glasses, they were square and black rimmed, she was very pretty.

"Hi, I'm Kari, your nurse. May I see your wrist please?" Kari asked. She had a really sweet voice, she also had a a hint of a southren accent. I nodded and held my wrist out to her.

"What all happened?" I asked and she smiled at me sadly.

"You have five broken ribs, they were five of the six that had been fractured awhile ago. You also had some bad bleeding, both internal and external. The internal bleeding stopped without difficulty, but it's still something we're going to be watching. We are going to be keeping you here for awhile just to watch your internal bleeding and make sure it doesn't come back and to watch how your ribs are doing. We have you on morphine right now, so hopefully you don't feel much pain." She said in that sweet voice of her's.

"Okay, now, I'm going to use these wipes to clean your wrist off and then I'll put the IVs back in after we get the bleeding under control. Okay?" She asked and I nodded. She walked away and got the wipes out of one of the cabinets outside the door. She came back and began to Wipe the blood off. After she got it all off and cleaned, I seen where I had ripped it out. It was a good gash.

It took a little while, but she got the bleeding under control and moved the IVs so they were still in my right arm, but not in their orignal places.

"Do you need anything else honey?" She asked and I shook my head no. She smiled. "If you need anything at all, just call me with that button there." She said, pointing to the button on my bed. I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I said, she nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"James feels bad about what happened." Kendall said and I looked at him.

"Is he here?" I asked and he nodded.

"He's outside though. He feels like everyone is will be mad at him for yelling at you and pushing you because if he hadn't done that, you wouldn't had ran. He said that it's his fault this happened." Kendall said and I sighed.

"It's true that he did all of that, but he didn't know that I was going to run and he didn't know that Jackson and Jason would find me. I don't blame him. And don't you blame him either," I said in a stern tone. Kendall smirked.

"Oh, are you okay baby?" My mom's voice said as she came into the room. I smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said and she smiled. She sat down on the edge of my bed and began smoothing my hair back.

"Is there anyone you would like to see. Everyone is in the waiting room," Kendall said and I nodded.

"I want to talk to James," I said and Kendall stared at me for a moment and then sighed.

"Alright," he said and then walked out.

"Don't be mad at James, please mom," I said and she smiled.

"I'm not mad at James. I'm just glad that the injuries weren't as serious as they could had been." She said and I nodded. I was honestly tired and my body felt kind of numb. I figured the numbness was something the doctor did. I felt the tiredness become more strong. My mom just smiled at me and continued to smooth my hair back. It was comforting to have my mom there. My eyes started to drift shut and I finally fell asleep.

**James' POV:**

I was sitting on the small, brick wall lining the outside of the hospital. I was shaking my right knee and had my head in my hands with my elbows rested on my knees. It was moving my head up and down from me shaking my knee, but I didn't care. I had tears rolling silently from my eyes. I took a deep shakey breath every now and then. What did I do? Why did I have to push him and yell at him like that? If I hadn't done it, he wouldn't had ran from me. He wouldn't had ended up in the park. He wouldn't be in that hospital room.

Maybe Logan was right. Maybe I was just like my dad. Actually, now that I think of it, I _am_ like my dad. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kendall giving me a sympathetic look.

"Logan's awake," he said and I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Yeah, but he's not going to want to see me." I said, holding my hands out away from my face, palms turned toward my face. I still had tears in my eyes and my cheeks had tear stains.

"I just came from his room. He said he wanted to talk to you." Kendall said and I stared at him with disbelief.

"He wants to talk to me?" I asked and Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, go on up. He's in room 3173 on the third floor.**(1)**" Kendall said and I nodded. I took a deep breath and then stood and made my way to the double glass automatic doors at the front of the hospital. I walked in, past the information stand just inside the doors. I walked around to the back of the information stand and to the hallway behind it. There were two elevators on each side of the hallway and then double doors at the end. I pushed the up button on the wall and waited for the elevator. Once the doors opened, I got on and hit the button for the third floor.

When the elevator doors opened on the third floor, I got out. There was the entrance to the hallway that the elevators were down, then a big glass wall with open entrances on each side of the glass wall. That was the waiting room, it had chairs and tables in it and a balcony that over looked the lobby of the hospital. To the right of the room were two doors. One was the woman's restrooms and the other was the entrance to the hallway where all the rooms were at.

I walked through the double doors leading to the hospital rooms. I passed a few labs and a nurses station. I walked down the long hallway, it seemed I was walking down a never ending hallway. Then it ended and went tot he right. I turned and it went two ways. Kendall said he was in 3173. I looked down the hall to the right and those were the 3160s. I looked to the left and the first door on the left side of the hallway was room 3173. I walked over and stood infront of the door. I took a deep breath and then reached for the handle. I pushed the small, metal handle forward and opened the door. I peeked in and Logan was laying in the bed asleep. He mom was sitting by his side and was holding his hand.

The walls of the room were white and the tile floor was a tan color. The wall on the far side of the room, the other side of Logan from where I stood, was mostly glass. The wall only went up about three feet high and then the three large windows went from the top of the wall to the ceiling. There was a TV hanging on the wall across from the bed. On the side of Logan the door was on, there was a red recliner and on the side by the window, there were two cushioned chairs and a round table. On the wall by the door, there were a few cabinets, a small counter and a sink. On the same wall the TV was hanging on, there was a door leading to the bathroom and a closet door.

"Hey Mrs. Mitchell," I said in a nervous tone. I hadn't talked to anyone since I got to the hospital except for my mom and Kendall when he came and got me to come in here. I was scared that everyone would be mad at me. It was my fault that he was lying in that bed. I closed the door back and just stood there by the door.

"James, you can come over here and sit down." She said in a sweet tone. I nodded and then walked over and sat on the re recliner. I just sat on the edge of the chair, with my elbows on my knees and my hands to my mouth.

"Is he okay?" I asked, pointing at Logan. She smiled and nodded, looking down at her son.

"Yeah, he'll be okay. He has five broken ribs, they were five of the six that had been fractured by Mike and them. He had external and internal bleeding. Both have stopped though. He is on morphine right now and he shouldn't feel any pain. If he does feel it, it should be a bare-able pain." She said and I nodded, not really sure what to say.

"What are those places on his arm?" I asked, pointing to the marks on his arm.

"Logan was having a nightmare and Kendall said that he ripped the IVs out of his arm." She said softly and I nodded. I hated that I had done this to Logan. I sat there and stared at my best friend in the hospital bed. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I was fighting the urge to cry. I put my head in my hands and began to finally cry. I didn't want this to happen. I sat there and cried, fighting the sobs that wanted to get out. I wanted to let them out, but I didn't want to cry. I felt a hand on my left shoulder, holding tight and a hand on my right shoulder that was rubbing it.

"It's okay sweetie, let it out. It's okay to cry." Mrs. Mitchell said. I stood up quickly and wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her's around me. I put my head on her shoulder and cried. She was rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"It's okay James. Just let it out. No one is mad at you for this, so you shouldn't be either. He's going to be okay and the police are looking for Jackson and Jason. He's okay honey," she said and I nodded against her shoulder. I was sobbing now, so I couldn't talk. I began to believe her, but it was hard.

"If I hadn't p-pushed him, h-he wouldn't had r-run and this w-wouldn't had h-happened." I said through the tears as I began to calm down a little. I wasn't sobbing anymore, so that was good.

"Shhh, I'm going to tell you what needs to be said, okay?" She asked and I nodded my head. We pulled away slightly so that she could look at me. "You and Logan fighting was wrong. Yes, if you hadn't pushed him, he wouldn't had ran. But, he shouldn't had said what he did. Both of you are to blame here. BUT we're not mad at either of you." She said and I smiled as more tears fell. She smiled and reached up to wipe them away.

"She's right James, I'm not mad at you." A weak voice said. We both looked over and Logan was awake. He smiled weakly at me and I smiled back. I wiped the rest of my tears away.

"I'll leave you boys to talk," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Thank you Mrs. Mitchell," I said and she smiled. She gave me a hug and then walked over and hugged Logan gently, being careful not to hurt him. She walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. I just stood there and looked at the floor.

"Sit down," Logan said. I looked at him and then nodded. I sat down on the recliner and looked at Logan.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and he smiled.

"Why is that when you're in a hospital room, everyone feels obligated to ask how you're doing?" He asked with a small laugh. He winced a little from the laughter and I figured it was from his ribs.

"I don't know, I guess because you are laying in a hospital bed." I said with a small laugh also. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I'm really not mad at you James," he finally said. I looked at him and sighed.

"I feel that you were right. I am just like my dad. If I wasn't, I wouldn't had pushed you when I got mad at you. What if I loose my temper with one of the girls? Or my future wife? Or my future kids? I might not be visiting them in the hospital, I might be attending a funeral. There were times I was scared we would be going to my mom's funeral because of my dad. He was horrible. I made a promise to myself that I would_ never_ be like him. I promised myself that I wouldn't ever hurt anyone the way he hurt my mom and us. I don't want to be him." I said to Logan, rubbing my hands over my face.

"I was wrong James. You're nothing like your dad. I was mad, I shouldn't had said that. I believe that you will never hurt anyone. You didn't hurt me. You acted out of anger and pushed me. As long as you learn not to act out of anger, or to control yourself when angry, you'll be fine." Logan said and I nodded.

"Maybe I should talk to my mom about taking anger management or something." I said and Logan chuckled.

"Well, anger management is what you go to if you have problems with your anger. You don't act out of anger, this was the first time right? So you just need to take a class on controlling yourself when angry so you don't ever act out of anger." He explained and I smiled.

"Thanks Logan," I said, getting up and walking over to him. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. I still felt horrible about what I did. I still believed that it was all my fault no matter what they said. I also believed that if I didn't get help soon, I would end up hurting someone close to me.

**(1) This was my cousin's regular hospital room after being moved from the ICU. I don't know how your local hospital is, but ours is numbered like this. The first floor is like 1134, second floor is 2184(my cuz's ICU room number), third floor 3173, fourth floor 4135. Also, how I explain the hospital in James' POV, that's how the hospital here looks. The one my cuz was in looked like that. I just used that since I was there a lot and it was easier to explain what I had seen rather than making it up. **

**Read and Review please!**


	27. I Have A Family

**Yeah, this isn't the best chapter, but I think it's cute. You'll see why. Thank you everyone for the get well wishes for my cousin. It means a lot! He's still doing good. I would have had this chapter posted earlier, but I ate something that must had gone bad and I was sick most of the day. But then I threw up and I felt better. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly BTR doesn't belong to me. I've tried but they keep getting away. I'm tracking them now, so I'll let you know how it goes. ;D**

**Logan's POV:**

It was the next day and I'm already ready to go home. This was going to be a long hospital stay. I was told to stay in my bed. The only time I can get up is when I have to use the bathroom. Walking is painful because of my ribs. I was currently lying in bed and watching Spongebob. My mom had to go to work. She told me that if I wanted her to stay, she would just call in, but I told her no. She needs to go to work, I understand that. I told her that I would be fine for a few hours alone. The guys were at school and Mrs. Diamond had to work also. I told her to go also. The guys said they could just skip school, but I didn't want them doing that. I wanted them to go.

I heard a knock on my door and figured it was the nurse.

"Come in," I called, the door opened and a girl around my age walked in. She was about the height of me, but a few inches shorter, she had dirty blonde hair that was up in a ponytail, she had grey-blue eyes and her skin was tan. She was very pretty.

"Logan?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's me," I said. She smiled. I knew she wasn't a nurse because she wasn't wearing the nuses outfit. She had on a pink shirt that had a design on the front and said "Freedom" in black letters, black jeans and black flip-flops.

"I'm Mikayda," she said.

"Mikayla?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, Mikay-duh. It's spelt like Mikay-la, but it's spelt da instead of la." She said and I smiled.

"That's a unique name. It's really pretty though," I said and she smiled and looked down.

"Thank you. You're mom wanted me to come see you. She's worried about you." She said and I laughed a little.

"Come on and sit down," I said and she nodded. She was looking down as she walked over to the red recliner that was next to the bed. She seemed to be shy.

"So you're the one who works with my mom right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I had gone to get my jacket because I left it there the other day after work and she told me that you were here. She asked me if I would mind coming and checking on you." She said and I laughed.

"Only my mother," I said and she laughed. She was rubbing her left hand up and down her right arm and was looking at the floor. I yawned and when I looked back at her, she was looking at me.

"Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, that's okay. I'm always tired from the morphine. Besides, the guys will be here soon." I said, looking at the clock. It was almost time for them to get out of school and I figured they would go home and then come here. Or they might just come here.

"The guys?" She asked, seeming a little nervous.

"Yeah, Kendall, James and Carlos. They're my best friends. They're really nice guys, don't worry." I said. I was trying to make her feel comfortable. We began talking and we were just talking about our likes and dislikes and such. Before I knew it, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called to them. The door opened and James, Kendall and Carlos walked in.

"Hey, who's this?" Carlos asked, motioning to Mikayda. She looked down and away from them. She really was shy.

"This is Mikayda. It's like Mikayla but with a D instead of and L." I explained and they all smiled at her. "Mikayda, this is James, Carlos and Kendall," I said, pointing to each one.

It had been a few hours since Mikayda and the guys had gotten here. Mikayda seemed to open up to us a little more and wasn't as shy. She had to leave a little while ago though because her mom called her and told her to come home. My mom and Mrs. Diamond were here and the twins were in the waiting room. I was talking to my mom about Mikayda when the door opened.

"Hey, the girls want to see you," James said and I smiled.

"As long as the nurse says it's okay, let them come back." I said and he nodded. He left and I looked back at my mom.

"I'll let the girls and James come in and see you. I'm going to go make a phone call to your grandma. She's really worried about you." Mom said and I nodded with a smile. She leaned down and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room. Soon after she walked out of the room, the door opened again and James and the twins walked in.

"Logan!" They exlaimed and ran to my bed. They both got up on the bed and hugged me. They were still careful of my ribs though, probably because James had warned them of it before letting them in the room. They both had their arms around me and were hugging me tightly.

"Hey, don't break him," James said with a small chuckle. They pulled away and were sitting on either side of me on the bed.

"We brought you something," Audrey said. They both got up and walked over to where James was. I then noticed two bags sitting on the floro by him. Audrey picked up the green one and Autumn picked up the blue one.

"Here you go," Audrey said. I smiled at them and then took the blue bag and opened it. Inside was a coloring book with a black and white puppy on the cover, crayons and a frog stuffed animal. I smiled at Autumn and motioned for her to come to me.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged her.

"I got you the coloring book and crayons because I figured you would be bored." She said and I laughed a little.

"Well, thank you," I said again. She smiled at me and then I took the green bag and opened it. Inside was a sketch book, colored pencils and a teddy bear.

"We both got you something to do. We remembered when you had colored with us and said that you enjoyed coloring. Also, you were doodling in your notebook that one day you were at the house and you were pretty good at drawing. So we figured these might be the two things to keep you entertained." Audrey said and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said, hugging her also. They were right, I love to color and draw.

"How are you feeling?" Audrey asked and I smiled.

"I'm good," I said and she nodded with a smile.

"Are you in pain. James said you have broken ribs, they must hurt." Autumn said. I shook my head.

"I'm on morphine. I don't really feel any pain," I said, pointing at the machine that had my morphine in it. They nodded. We sat there and continued to talk and then Autumn yawned. It was getting late now.

"Are you girls ready to go home?" James asked them.

"No," Audrey said and Autumn said yes. James smiled.

"Do you mind Audrey staying here while I take her home. My mom's there, so I'll just have to drop her off." James said and I smiled.

"Of course I don't mind," I said and he smiled and nodded. He walked over and picked up Autumn and told us he would be back. Once he was gone, I patted the place by my side. Audrey climbed up and was careful of my ribs as she laid down next to me. I put my arm around her and grabbed the coloring book.

"Want to color with me?" I asked and she nodded. I opened the book and we began coloring a picture of a dog. We just sat in silence as we colored. The only sound was my heart monitor and the quiet sound of the crayons running over the paper. I was thinking about how much my life had changed in the last few months. I had pretty much adopted Audrey and Autumn as my sisters, the same as I did for Katie. I wished I could see Katie, but she was with their grandma. She had called Kendall though and told him what to tell me. she had said that I was in her thoughts and prayers and that she loved me.

That was when it hit me. Sitting here and coloring with Audrey. I have a big family. I always thought of myself as an only child. But I had four amazing brothers and three amazing sisters. For the first time in a long time, I was truly happy.

**Wasn't that cute? I just love Logan and Audrey together! I love Autumn also, but Audrey's little crush on Logan is just too cute not to write! A little something something happens in the next chapter. ;D**

**Read and Review please! **


	28. A Lesson Learned The Hard Way

**Alright, now, first off, pray for my friend Konesta, he was shot friday night walking home from work. It was in his shoulder and luckily it just caught him on the side, but he's at risk of infection. So, just pray he doesn't get an infection. The man said that he though Konesta was someone else and he didn't mean to shoot Konesta, but it doesn't matter. Either way, he's in prison for shooting Konesta.  
>Second, this chapter is for Princess Baby Bride. She's been waiting for this chapter and I hope it pleases you! <strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad so many people like this story! Also, this story has the most reviews of any of my stories! I'm very happy about this! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I managed to get them since the last chapter! YAY ME! (yells behind herself) KENDALL! Quit chewing on your rope and sit still! You don't need to go anywhere! I'm not going to hurt you! On with the story, I need to find some chains and duct tape to keep Kendall still. . . . . . . . . .Yeah, I wish this were true. Hahaha xD **

**Kendall's POV:**

I was woke up this morning at six-thirty am by Carlos calling. He said that he and Mikayda were going to the hospital to see Logan and wanted to know if I was going. I told him that Katie had called and told me that she was coming home and wanted to go see Logan, so I was going to wait until she got here later today. Since I was already up, I decided to go for a run before taking a shower. I got up and put on a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tank top. I was going to take my Ipod, but I couldn't find it, so I just decided to go without it. I put my shoes on and made my way downstairs and out the door.

I began to jog down the road, listening to the sounds of the birds and the occasional car and my feet hitting the pavement. This gave me a chance to clear my head and think about important things. I was thinking about Logan. What was I going to do? I couldn't be there 24/7, but when I wasn't there, he was hurt. I couldn't let this keep happening to him. I had to find a way to protect him. Maybe James, Carlos and I should take turns being his bodyguard. No, that would just make him annoyed. Especially since he likes his privacy and if we were always right there, he wouldn't have any.

Maybe, we could set up little cameras all over his house and watch him intently, like set it up on our phones and if we see anything suspicious we get out butts over there as soon as possible. But, he may not like that. Then again, whoever said he had to know they were there? But wouldn't he get a little suspicious when we show up at everything little odd thing that happens? Maybe we should get him dog? Yeah, we'll get him a German Shepard or Rott Weiler**(1)**. Then if anyone tried to bother him, the dog would attack. Maybe that would teach Jackson, Jason and Mike a thing or two about messing him. But then again, Logan has a fear of big dogs, we learned that with Mr. Garcia's German Shepard police dog. I don't want to get him something for security that scares him.

As I thought of all the ways to keep Logan safe, I wasn't paying attention to the area around me. I felt something push me and I fell to the ground on the road. I felt the pain in my elbow and knew it was probably busted up pretty good with the way it scraped across the rough pavement. I looked up at the sound of laughter and saw Jackson and some other kid standing there.

"Where's the other hooligan?" I asked as I stood up.

"Oh, you mean Jason, the idiot went and turned himself in to the police. I can't believe him, he even told them that I was apart of it and where they could find me. So I've been hiding out around here." Jackson said. _Big Mistake telling me that buddy._ I thought to myself.

"You really are a coward." I said, looking straight at Jackson. Jackson was about the same build as me, put a had a couple pounds of muscle on him. The other kid, black hair the length of Carlos', brown eyes, about my height, skinny and pale skin, was nothing to me. I could easily take him. He didn't seem to have much muscle on him and he also didn't seem to be the one to fight. He must be all talk and looks but no action. I've encoutered a few of these guys.

"Do I need to teach you the same lesson I taught Mitchell for calling me that?" Jackson asked, stepping closer to me. I chuckled. Was this kid for real?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said and he laughed. He went to punch me, but I dodged it and grabbed him. I had him in a head-lock and I kneed him in the stomach a couple times before letting him go. I wanted to see what this kid had. He definitly had that killer look in his eyes, but maybe it doesn't go any deeper. I wanted to know. He came at me and tried to tackle me, but I grabbed him and threw him back.

"Come on," I said, urging him to try again. He ran at me and tried to punch me. I dodged it though.

"You see kid, you do it like this," I said, going to punch him with my right fist and he went to dodge it, I then switched fist and nailed him in the jaw with my right fist. "Now, you try it," I said, smiling at him. He went to hit me with his right fist and I dodged it, he then brought his left fist up and caught me on the side of the face before I could duck.

"There ya go!" I said and then he tried again. I brought my left arm up and blocked his punch and got him in the nose with my right. "Come on, try again," I said, smiling at him. I could tell I was making him really mad, but that was the goal. "Come on," I said, putting my hands to his chest and pushing him. He stared at me and I pushed him again. After a few shoves, he finally shoved me back.

"Alright, that's it, get mad," I said, shoving him again. He tried to punch me, but I dodged it. I laughed at how angry he was getting. I was actually having fun with him. And I was right about the other kid, he didn't try anything, he just stood there to the side and was watching us. I figured I might as well have fun while I taught this jerk a lesson. I dodged another punch and then punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and then stood back up. I smiled at him, urging him to try it. He brought his fist up and went to hit me in the face, I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back. I pushed him forward and against the telephone pole near us. I held his arm against his back.

"Give up yet?" I asked in a smug way. He was struggling against me.

"Never," he said in what he though was a threatening way. I let go of him and offered him the opportunity to strike. He came at me and I grabbed his fist with my left hand and caught him in the mouth with my right. I shoved him back and stood there. I was studying him intently, watching for what he was going to do next. He came at me again and I grabbed him, putting him in a head-lock and started to punch him in teh stomach. I was growing tired of this and decided to go ahead and just teach him the lesson.

I began to knee him in the stomach again and then I let him go. He came at me and I grabbed him arm to keep him from hitting me and I nailed him in the eye. I began to give him a full out beating and I was hitting him hard. I finally let go of him after I was sure he had had enough. He stumbled back and stood there for a moment, wiping his nose off. He then came at me again. I grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back and held him against my chest.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" I asked with a small chuckle. I threw him forward and he fell straight to the ground. He stayed down this time. He spit and a mixture of blood and saliva came out. I smiled at the fact that I had won.

"Stay away from my friends!" I said to Jackson. He just stayed on the ground, obviously defeated and not getting up.

"Dude, where did you learn to fight like that?" The other kid asked me. I turned to him and he was keeping a safe distance from me. _Smart kid._ I thought to myself. I smiled at him.

"I'm a hockey player, you learn to defend yourself on and off the ice. Also, I have a cousin who takes karate and is in boxing. He taught me how to keep from being hit. He taught me how to make your opponet so mad that he doesn't focus on what he's doing, just the kill. Then, you're calm enough to take them on because they're blinded by anger." I said simply. "You might want to get him to a hospital." I said, pointing at Jackson. The kid nodded and seemed a little scared. He walked around me, keeping the same distance from me, never getting too close. He walked all the way around and then to Jackson, his eyes never leaving me. I watched him with a smile and then once he was beside Jackson, I began to make my way home.

Once there, I walked inside and to my room to get a change of clothes. I got a pair of black jeans, a black, long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was definitly going to have a bruise on the left side of my face from where he got me. I then looked at my arm, my elbow was scraped up pretty bad and so was my forearm and knuckles on my left arm. I sighed and then undressed and got in the shower.

After I was done, I got out, dried off and wrapped the towl around my waist. I brushed my teeth and then put on some deorodorent. I put on some of my Axe Aferican Amber body spray, it was same scent as my body wash and deodorent**(2)**. I got dressed and then combed my hair. I some gel through it to make it look nice and keep it down and not going in every which direction. After that, I walked downstairs and decided to get something to eat. I found a note on the counter.

_Kendall,_

_Got called into work. There are some pancakes in the fridge if you want them and some frozen waffles in the freezer. Wait for Katie to get home before you take off._

_Love you!_

_Mom_

I smiled at the note and then sat it back on the counter. I walked over and got the waffles out. I put a couple in the toaster and pushed the thing down. I got a glass cup out and filled it with milk and took a drink before sitting it on the counter next to the note. The waffles popped up and I took them and put them on a plate. I put some maple syrup on them and then went and sat down at the table, grabbing my milk on the way. I began to eat and as I was, my phone buzzed. I took it out and had a text.

_Papi said that you beat up Jackson? - Carlos_ I smiled, that was fast.

_Yeah, I did, I taught him a lesson about messing with my friends. - Kendall_ I took a few bits of my waffles before recieving a reply.

_You realize that if dad didn't have the proof that Jackson did this to Logan, that you would be behind bars, right? - Carlos_ I smirked at the text.

_It would be worth it to kick his butt. -Kendall_ I sent it and then waited.

_It's amazing you haven't been locked up. G2G- Carlos_ I typed a quick reply and then sat my phone down. I just told him bye and that I would be there soon. I finsihed my breakfast and then walked to the livingroom to watch some TV. By the time I got there, the front door was opening to reveal Katie and Grandpa walking in. They both were carrying bags of Katie's. I walked over to them with a smile on my face. I hugged Katie and kissed her on the head and then hugged my Grandpa.

"Is Logan doing okay?" Grandpa asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's doing okay." I said and he nodded. He handed me a small bag and had a smile on his face.

"This is for Logan from your Grandma and I. It's a little get well soon present." He said and I smiled.

"Alright," I said. We sat there and talked for awhile and then he went to leave. Katie and I put her stuff in her room and then we walked down to the livingroom after I put my shoes on. We walked out to my car and got in and made our way to the hospital.

**(1) If the spelling of this dog breed is wrong, I'm going to slap my friend James. He said that he was pretty sure it was spelt right and he was the one who told me how to spell it. So, is it right?  
>(2) This is the scent that a friend of mine wears and I love it! I like guys who wear the Axe scents! But especially Aferican Amber! :D<strong>

**So, Princess Baby Bride and everyone else out there, was this a good chapter to you? Princess Baby Bride was ready for Kendall to teach them a lesson and well, he did. Haha xD**

**Read and Review please!**


	29. Promise Me This

**Sorry that this chapter is pretty shorter. It's not long like the other ones, but it's okay. There's not much that happens in this chapter, it's kind of a filler, but It's okay I guess. Also, to the one's who told me that Rottweiler was one word, thanks. James isn't too happy about being wrong, but he'll get over it. Hahaha, **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: BTR doesn't belong to me and neither does anything else you may recognize. **

**Logan's POV:**

I was shocked that Kendall had beat up Jackson. I couldn't believe he really did. I was happy, but nervous because what if he gets in trouble? What if Jackson takes this to court or something and gets Kendall in serious trouble? I'm sure Jackson isn't happy that Mr. Garcia wasn't going to do anything to Kendall. He has seen what Jackson did to me and he kind of agrees that maybe this will teach him to quite. He was going to be punished for what he did to me now that they have him. He has the same punishment as Jason. I was honestly surprised when Mr. Garcia said that Jason had turned himself in.

"He's not going to get in trouble. My dad wouldn't let it happen," Carlos said, getting what was on my mind. I sighed.

"What if Jackson takes it to court, then it's not your dad's place to say what happens to him. It's the judges and believe me, they won't let Kendall off with a slap on the wrist just because Jackson did this to me and Kendall's my friend." I said and he sighed.

"Kendall didn't really hurt him. He has a broken nose, black eye and some bruising. It's not like Kendall tried to kill him! Just me, with how Kendall is, he could had killed Jackson if he wanted to." Carlos said and I nodded.

"Maybe, but he still beat him up and that can get him community service and maybe even a week or two in Juvenille Hall." I informed him and he chuckled.

"Community service yes, Juvey, no. If he really had hurt Jackson, like beat him up to the point of being in the hospital, then they might put him there for a couple weeks. Jackson and Jason will have to spend two weekends in Juvey and they're going to have seventy-two hours community service." He said and I nodded. Carlos had gotten really into learning about how everything works with his dad's work. Carlos was thinking of becoming a police officer one day also.

The door opened just then and Kendall and Katie came in, both holding a bag. Katie smiled and ran over to my bed and wrapped her arms aroud me.

"Hey Katie," I said as I hugged her back.

"Are you okay Logan?" She asked, pulling back to look at me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said and she nodded.

"Here, I got you this," she said, handing me the bag. I smiled at her and then opened it. Inside was the first Narnia book and a tiger stuffed animal.

"Thank you Katie," I said, giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged me back.

"Here, this is from my grandma and grandpa," Kendall said, handing me the green bag he had. I smiled and opened it. Inside was a bag of hard, yellow candies and a bag of hard, red candies. I smiled brightly.

"These are the candies we used to eat when we were little." I said, surprised. They were honey and apple candies. Kendall's grandma makes them. I took a honey one and then held the two bags out and offered everyone else one. They each took one. At that point the door opened and James and the girls came in.

"Hey," James said. I smiled.

"Hey," I said as they walked over and got seated and such. Kendall, Carlos and James were sitting in the chairs that surround my bed and the girls were on the bed with me. Katie and Auumn were on the left side of me, facing the door and Audrey was on the right side of me, facing the window.

"Can I speak with Kendall alone please?" I asked, I noticed the dissapointed look on Katie's face. "You can come right back in," I said, placing a hand on her knee and squeezing. She gave me a smile and I smiled back at her. They all got up and left the room and Kendall was waiting for me to talk.

"Before you say anything Logan, you can't be mad at me. I did what I did for you. Those jerks need to learn their lesson. I wish I could have had a shot at Jason also. I still hope I get to Mike before the police." Kendall said. I looked at him with a serious look.

"Kendall, you need to leave Mike alone. You seen what he did to me." I said in a serious tone. I was scared that if he confronted Mike like he did Jackson, he would be in the hospital or the funeral home.

"Yeah, that's why I hope to get my hands on him," Kendall said in a serious and mad tone.

"Kendall, be serious about this! Mike is unstable! He's not afraid of you! Just stay away from him okay Kendall?" I asked in a desperate tone. Kendall stared at me and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave him alone." He said and I stared at him.

"Promise?" I asked, knowing that if he promised me, he meant it. A promise was something important between the four of us.

"Promise," he said and I smiled.

"Thanks Kendall," I said and he smiled and nodded.

"No problem bro," he said. I looked over towards the door and sighed.

"Can you go get them?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I say Katie is probably eager to get back in here to see you." Kendall said and I nodded with a smile. Kendall walked out and came back a moment later with the rest of them. Katie, Audrey and Autumn came and sat on my bed and Carlos, James and Kendall went and sat on the chairs. I smiled at them and they all smiled back. I looked at Carlos and James seriously.

"I want you two to leave Mike alone also! I just made Kendall promise he wouldn't get involved, you two have to promise not to do anything stupid also." I said and they chuckled a little.

"Promise," Carlos and James said at the same time. I nodded with a satisfied smile on my face. I really didn't want any of them getting hurt because of me. I began to talk to Katie as she told me about her staying at her grandparents house and about what they did. She was telling me about some prank her and her grandparents neighbor pulled. The neighbor was named Kaitlyn, she was the same age as Katie and acted just like her also. They enjoyed pranking Kaitlyn's older brother who was our age. We used to go to their grandparents house and we would play with Kaitlyn's older brother, Derek.

After sitting there and talking for awhile, my mom came in. She walked over and gave me a hug and then sat down on the edge of my bed next to Autumn. Audrey and Katie were sitting on the right side of my bed and mom and Autumn were on my left.

"When can I go home?" I asked and everyone chuckled.

"Not for awhile baby, you've only been here three days." My mom said and I sighed.

"But mom," I said in a whiney voice, making everyone laugh at me.

"I now baby-boy, but you have to stay here," she said, rubbing her hand over my head, smoothing my hair down. I sighed and nodded. Everyone chuckled again and I let out a small laugh.

**The candy that Logan has, the apple and honey candies are amazing! My friend's grandma makes them and she also makes a bunch of other flavors, but the apple and honey ones are my favorites! The one that's the most unique is the clover flavor! It's actually better than you would think. It doesn't taste like grass like you would think.**

**Read and Review please!**


	30. Helping A Friend

**This is just another filler chapter and it's kind of short. I'm so sorry! I promise things will pick up maybe in the next chapter! I spent the night talking with my aunt and she helped me figure out how to go about this story because I was a little stuck of what I wanted to happen next. Also, this story is coming to an end. :( I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but it shouldn't be too many more. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot and are the reason I keep writing! :D**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize. **

**Logan's POV:**

It had been a couple weeks and I was finally going home. I was so happy about that. My mom was getting my stuff together and the nurse was getting me unhooked from the machines and such. I was sitting on the edge of my bed as I waited for my mom to sign the discharge papers and everything. She walked back in and picked up my bag with a smile on her face. She helped me up off of the bed and we slowly made our way to the elevators. My ribs hurt a lot so it was painful to walk. They had told me to expect this, but I could take tylenol or Ibprofen for pain.

We walked out and to the car and my mom helped me in and then put my stuff in the back. She then got in and started the car and we made our way to the house. I wondered when I was going to be able to move around more and I still had to make up the last week of school. Last week was the last week of school for everyone and I had to go make it up and take the tests and such. I didn't really care though. My perfect attendiance was ruined, but I guess it didn't matter given that it was because I was in the hospital, right? It would be okay with college, this was the only time I've missed and they can't blame me for something another person did, right?

"What's wrong sweetie?" My mom's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I turned my head to look at her.

"I was just thinking about the fact that I had missed the last week of school. How's that going to go over with me getting into college? They can't blame me for missing since I was in the hospital for something someone else did to me, right?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"Honey, you need to calm down. The doctor told you not to stress yourself out, you need to stay calm. Also, I'm not sure baby. They might ask the school about it and figure out why you missed or they might ask you or something. Don't worry about it, okay?" She said and I sighed and nodded.

"Can I go to the school tomorrow and start making it up?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I don't know, we'll see," she said and I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to go for it. Once we got to the house, my mom got out and helped me out of the car. She grabbed my stuff and we made our way to the house.

"Hey Logan," I heard James' voice say. I looked to where it came from and James was walking down the sidewalk towards us. He was wearing black and blue basketball shorts and a black muscle shirt. He was carrying his Ipod and had his running shoes on.

"Hey James, going for a run?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I am, I decided that I need to get back into my routine." James explained and I nodded.

"Well, have fun," I said and he nodded and put the earbuds in and then began to jog down the road. We walked to the house and my mom helped me up the porch steps and then up the stairs to my bedroom. Once I was in my room, my mom had me lay down and she then walked out of the room to make lunch. I was already not liking the whole thing not having any activity until my ribs were completely healed. This was going to be hard.

**James' POV:**

I was jogging while listening to my Ipod and I was thinking about Mike. I couldn't help it. What if he came back and hurt someone? He already hurt his own brother, I'm sure he wouldn't hold back on Logan, Kendall, Carlos or I. What happens if they never catch Mike? What if Logan was right and Mike knew that eventually this will be old news and he can come back and go for Logan without the police watching out for him or those in town? I just want Logan to be able to step outside his door and not be afraid he's going to get attacked by someone. And I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted this.

As I was jogging, I saw Mikayda walking down the sidewalk across the road from me. She had her Ipod earbuds in and was writing in a notebook. I jogged across the road and up to her.

"Hey Mikayda," I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and dropped her notebook and pen. I pulled my hand back, I forgot how jumpy she was.

"Oh, hi James, you scared me," she said and I laughed.

"I can tell," I said with a smile. I leaned down and picked up her notebook and pen and handed them back to her. "Sorry," I said as she took them from me.

"It's okay, so what are you doing?" She asked as she closed the notebook.

"I was jus tout for a run. I do that when I need to clear my head." I told her and she nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just came from studying at the library," she said and I pulled my eyebrows together.

"But it's summer? Who studies through-Logan," I said, answering my own question. She giggled a little and it was cute. I smiled at her.

"So Logan likes to study just as much as I do." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, he's a total brain," I said and she smiled. She was definitly cute with her being shy. She always looked at the ground when she laughed.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She asked, looking at the ground and I swore she was blushing.

"Yeah, of course," I said and it seemed her blush deepened.

"D-do you think that um. . . . . . Do you th-think Logan likes me?" She asked, stuttering from nervousness. I smiled.

"Of course he likes you," I said and she was bright red now and I got what she meant. "Ooooh, you mean like-like you." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, like that," she said quietly and I laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I think he does, you should ask him out." I said and she shook her head no, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"No! I can't do that!" She said desperately. I chuckled a little.

"Why not? He's a laid back guy, he's not going to be mean or anything. I can even be there when you ask incase you begin to stutter. If you don't think you can do it, I'll help you," I said and she smiled.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Thanks James, that means a lot." She said and I smiled.

"No problem," I said and then we began to walk and I decided to walk her home and then go home myself.

**Yeah, not the best chapter, sorry. I wasn't too impressed with this chapter, but it kind of had to happen and you'll figure out why later. ;D**

**Read and Review please! :D**


	31. Established Relationship

**Okay, so this is kind of another filler, sorry! This chapter is to establish Mikayda and Logan's relationship. Which, I promise IS important later on! Maybe in the next chapter! I plan for things to pick up in the next one, so don't abandon me yet! Also, I would have had this posted yesterday, but we were starting the celebration of my cousin's 21st birthday. Today (the 2nd) is really his actual birthday. So I'll be gone all day today also. We left yesterday around 4 and didn't get home to 2 AM. He got a Wii connect and our Aunt let him have it early and we were playing that. We party too hard with video games. ;D**

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Also to anyone who has put me on their favorite author/author alert lists! Thank you soo much!**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine, even though I would like them to be mine, their not. **

**Logan's POV:**

I was laying in bed and reading the first Narnia book, the one Katie bought me. I was ready to get up and move around and I had only been home since yesterday, but I had to wait. Once my ribs healed enough, I was supposed to start getting up and walking around to make sure that they heal according to how my body moves. I was supposed to go back to the doctors in two weeks to see how my ribs are doing. They said that they should be healed enough by then for me to start moving around. But it won't be real movement since it will hurt a bit.

"Knock, knock," I heard my mom's voice say. She walked in with a smile on her face and a tray in hand.

"Hey mom," I said, putting the book down.

"I brought you dinner," she said, walking over to the bed.

"Thank you mom, I wish I could come downstairs and eat at the table with you." I said, feeling bad for making her eat alone. I had tried to get her to let me go downstairs at least for dinner, but she said no. Then, I tried to get her to come and eat in the room with me, but she said that it would be too much to go back and forth between the upstairs and kitchen. I hated having her eating all alone. Ever since I was old enough to understand how my mom felt and what my dad was doing, I did everything I could for her. I also had made myself a promise that I would always eat every meal possible with her. That came from her telling me how much she enjoyed me sitting down at breakfast and dinner with her. Ever since then, I've sat down at breakfast and dinner with her.

"I'll be back up soon," she said after giving me my food. I nodded with a smile and she walked out, leaving the door open incase I needed something. I sat there and ate my food, turning the TV on so it wasn't so quiet. I was done eating by the time my mom came back upstairs.

"Do you want more to eat?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"I want to get up," I said and she gave me a sad smile.

"I know baby," she said, kissing me on the head. "You have to wait until we get the okay from your doctor." She said and I sighed.

"I know," I said and she smiled.

"I'll be right back," she said, taking my plate and cup. I sat there and watched Spongebob, which was my favorite cartoon, thanks to Carlos. My mom returned a few moments later, carrying my cup which she had filled up again with sweet tea. She handed it to me and I thanked her. She then walked back downstairs, leaving the door slightly ajar. I went back to watching TV and before too much longer, there was a knock on my bedroom door. I sighed and turned my attention to the door, expecting to see my mom. But it was Mikayda and James. I smiled at them.

"Please tell me you can stay and keep me from going mad?" I said and they both laughed as they sat down. Mikayda sat on the edge of my bed and James was in the desk chair.

"Are you bored?" James asked with a smug smirk on his face. I glared at him playfully.

"What do you think?" I asked and he just laugh, causing Mikayda and I to smile.

"So, what's up?" I asked, turning the TV down a bit.

"Nothing much, just came by to see what you were up to." James said, that same smirk on his face. He was enjoying me being bed-ridden way too much.

"Oh, well, nothing much, the only time I move is when I have to get up and go to the bathroom. Other than that, I've been in this bed since yesterday morning. I'm so ready to get out of bed! I was in a bed in the hospital and then came home to be in a bed _again_. Also, I missed the last week of school, which is going to go on my record! A _whole_ week of school! That's not going to look good and I can't go and make it up until I'm better! Colleges will understand that I was in the hospital, right? I mean, that's a good reason to miss one week right?" I started babbling on. I was so stressed over school and I hated being stuck in bed with nothing to do. I was used to getting up and moving around.

"Calm down Logan! You can't get stressed, you need to stay calm until you're healed. Your body shouldn't be stressed right now." James said and I sighed.

"I know, but I can't help it, what if I can't get into any good schools because of missing a week of school?" I said and James sighed.

"I'm sure they'll look at why you weren't there and see it was because you were in the hospital with broken ribs and sign that off. You'll be fine Logan," James said and I nodded, hoping he was right. I looked up at Mikayda, who was staring down at me. She never really said much, but she was being especially quiet now, she hadn't said anything since she got here. She didn't even say hi, which she usually did.

"What's wrong Mikayda?" I asked, giving her a concerned look. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"Nothing," she said, still smiling at me. She looked over at James and gave him a questioning look and he smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead," James told her and she smiled at him. I was really confused now.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Mikayda has something she would like to ask you," James said, smiling at Mikayda afterwards. Mikayda seemed extremely nervous now and she wouldn't look at me, she was looking at the blankey on my bed and was running her hand over it, smoothing the creases down.

"Logan, I was wondering if you would. . . . . . . If you would um. . . . . . .L-l-like to um. . . . . " She tried to say it but it wasn't coming out. She looked over at James with a pleading look. James smiled and stood up, he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Okay?" He asked after pulling back and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Okay," she said and then turned to me.

"Logan, would you like to go on a date with me?" She said so quickly I didn't really catch what she said.

"What? I didn't understand that," I said and she got a worried look on her face as she looked back at James. James only smiled.

"Say it again, only slower," James said and Mikayda nodded while taking a deep breath.

"Logan, would y-you like t-to go on a d-d-date with m-me?" She asked, slower than the first time and a lot quieter too. I smiled at her.

"Of course!" I said and she brightened up at that. She launched forward and gave me a hug, minding my ribs, of course. I hugged her back and then when she pulled away, she gave James a hug also and thanked him. I figured she had gone to James for help because she was so shy and nervous around people that she couldn't ask my out herself, but James encouraged her too and then came here to help her. I was good at figuring things out. Especially when it came to my friends.

"So, as soon as I can, we'll go do something," I said and she smiled brightly at me.

"So, how long until you do get to start walking around?" James asked and I sighed.

"I go back in two weeks for a check up and it depends on how everything is going. They said when my ribs were healed enough, I would have to getting up and moving around so that my ribs heal according to how my body moves." I explained and they nodded.

"Well, hopefully you'll get to be up and moving around soon enough." James said and I nodded and smiled at him.

"Hopefully, but it's still two weeks." I grumbled and both he and Mikayda laughed. Mikayda more of giggled in a girly way. I thought that was cute. That was the way she laughed, she had that girly giggle. I was happy that we were going to start dating and be together.

It was four days after Mikayda asked me out and she was over at the house. We were laying on my bed and watching TV, she was being so careful because of my ribs. I was smiling as I held her tightly in my arms. I was happy to have her.

"I'm going to interupt you two for a moment, but Logan, you need to take something for pain, so I brought you some Ibprofen." My mom said and then she handed me the pill and a glass of water. I thanked her and then put the pill in my mouth and took a drink of the water. I swallowed and handed the cup back to my mom. She smiled at the two of us and then walked out of the room. I went back to cuddling Mikayda.

"So, you do realize that you have to go meet my family before we can actually date, right?" Mikayda asked, her voice quiet.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked in a curious tone.

"My parents don't like my siblings or I dating anyone without them approving of him or her." She explained and I nodded. I had learned that she came from a big family. She had four brothers and three sisters. There were eight kids in her family in all. I knew that had to be a crowded house. She had told me that the oldest was twenty-five and married, which was one of the boys. And the youngest was two-years-old and was a little girl. I had yet to remember any of their names. I figured I would learn them over time.

"I'll tell them to go easy on you," she said and I laughed a little. I was surprised at how different she was when it was just the two of us. She got more nervous with more people. When it was just her and one other person, she was fine.

"They can't be too bad," I said with a smile.

"You would be surprised," she said, with a smile on her face. I chuckled at her.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens I guess," I said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. We hadn't shared an actual kiss or anything, it was just kisses on the cheeks and forehead.

"Did you know that you're my first girlfriend?" I asked and she looked at me surprised. We had decided to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend already, even though we hadn't actually gone out on a date with each other.

"Really? I'm surprised you haven't had more." She said and I laughed a little.

"Nope, you're my first," he said and she smiled.

"You're my first boyfriend," she said shyly. I smiled at her.

"Well, that makes me feel better knowing you haven't had anyone before me. This way, neither of us know what to expect, so I don't have to worry about living up to what the last guy was." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah and I don't have to live up to whoever you had dated. It is nice," she said, snuggling closer to me and putting her head on my chest. I smiled down at her as I began gently running my fingers through her hair. I was happy to have her.

**So what did you think? I honestly like the part of James helping her! Also the little snuggling with Logan and Mikayda there at the end. But like I said, I promise this WILL get better! So, sit tight and don't leave us yet!**

**Read and Review please!**


	32. Nightmares Come True

**Okay, so this is a really intense chapter! I honestly think this is my favorite chapter so far! I loved how it turned out! Also, sorry it took awhile to update. My cuz has an Xbox 360 Kinect now and I've been down there playing that with him. It's a lot of fun! But anyway, I'm back now and banned from playing the Kinect until I play Risk with him. So my mom, sis, his GF, my aunt and I are going to play that with him this weekend.**

**Thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts! They mean a lot to me!  
>Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine.<br>Warning! This has somethings in you may not like! I can't say what because then it ruins the chapter! But when you get to it, if you don't want to read it, then don't. **

**Logan's POV:**

It had been two weeks since I got home and I was going back to the hospital to see how my ribs were. James was the only person who tagged along. Kendall, his mom and Katie were going to one of their aunt's houses to visit, Carlos was grounded for a stunt he did at his house which resulted in the injury of his younger brother and Mikayda had to babysit her little siblings since all of the older kids had plans already and her parents were going to be gone for the day. That left James. Which I was happy he got to come because I hadn't really been able to spend time with him one-one-one lately.

"Well, based on your X-rays, your ribs are doing just fine. Like I had told you when you were staying here, once they got to a certain point, you would have to start moving around. Well, from now on, I want you to move around a bit. Don't over do it though and no running, jumping or heavey lifting. Also, if you bend over, be very careful not to hurt yourself. Also, once your ribs are pretty much healed, we'll put you on a certain exercise to do daily. It's simple things such as sit-ups, a twenty to thirty minute walk daily and a fifteen to twenty minute run every other day.**(1)**" The doctor explained to me. He wrote out a presciption for me to get something for pain, it was just pills, but they were stronger than Tyelnol or Ibprofin.

"Any questions?" He asked us and I nodded.

"Why do I have to do the excercise?" I asked and he nodded.

"You have to do them to make sure your ribs are healed okay. If it hurts too much to do them, then you'll have to come back in. If you start moving now and then after awhile, we'll have you slowly start doing other things so that your ribs heal to how your body moves. If they heal right, then the exercise shouldn't hurt you. It should be like how it would had been before your ribs were broke." He explained and I nodded.

"Okay and what are the chances that something could happen?" I asked and he smiled.

"From the looks of your X-ray, not too good. I'm pretty sure they've healed well enough that none of this should be a problem." He said.

"And why am I being prescribed this now instead of when I got out?" I asked.

"When you get up and start moving around, it's going to hurt more. Which, you probably found that out today on your way here. Until your ribs heal completely, there will be pain in that area. You just need to take it easy for now and take the pills as you are told and nothing should happen." He said.

"Okay, thank you," I said and he nodded with a smile. I knew my mom was waiting to see if I had anything else to ask. I always asked a bunch of questions when I went to the doctor's office. I wanted to know exactly what was going on and why certain things had to be done.

"Is he okay going up and down stairs? Or should he not be doing that?" My mom asked and the doctor looked up from his clipboard at her.

"As long as he's not going up and down them constantly right now, he'll be okay. Is his room upstairs?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, then, he can't be doing like he would before this happened. I'm sure if he's anything like my kids, he goes up and down the stairs all the time?" He asked and she nodded again with a smile. "Then, as long as he doesn't do that and just goes up and down slowly and not too often, then he'll be okay. If you possibly can, you might move him to a room on the first floor." He told my mom and she nodded and thanked him. He said his bye to us after checking to see if we had anything else we wanted to know. Since we didn't, he left and we began toward the front doors of the hospital. James stayed beside me incase I needed him.

We got to the house and got out of the car. My mom grabbed her purse and all the stuff fell out.

"Darn it, you boys go ahead to the house while I pick this stuff up." She said, handing me the house keys. I took them and we got out and walked to the front door. There was an envelope taped to the front of the door and my name was wrote on the front of it. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. I took it off and opened it.

_Looks like they did a good job on you. I'm proud of my those idiots, they did something right for a change. _

_Mitchell, if I were you I would watch your back. You never know when I might show up. _

_Jackson and Jason got in there hits. Now it's my turn. I just can't garauntee you'll walk away this time._

_-Mike_

I read the letter and my mouth fell open. I dropped the letter.

"Logan?" James asked, sounding concerned. At thinking of what the letter said, my legs suddenly felt like jelly. If James hadn't been standing there, I would had fallen to the porch floor. "Logan! What's wrong?" James asked, lowering me to the floor.

"The letter," I said, pointing at it. My breath was picking up and I felt like I was hyperventilating.

"Boys, what happened?" My mom asked, she was on her knees beside me now. James was reading the letter and obviously he was mad. His face was one of pure anger.

"Mike wrote this to Logan. He's threatening him. I'm calling Mr. Garcia," James said, taking the keys which I had dropped and unlocked the door. He would have to use our house phone because his cell phone was dead at home charging.

"Come on Logan, let's get you inside." My mom said, helping me to my feet gently. She picked up her purse after getting me on my feet and we walked inside.

"Lock the door," James said, he was already on the phone with Mr. Garcia. My mom did as she was told and I walked over and sat on the couch.

"I'm going to get some of your things and get you set up in the guest room." My mom said, I could tell she was panicking. She always cleaned, cooked or did anything possibly to help get her mind off of everything. She went upstairs to get some stuff.

"Okay, Mr. Garcia is on his way over, he's bringing Carlos so he's not home alone. He said he was having Carlos call Kendall and let him know what was going on. He said that he wanted us and the Knight's to stay inside with the doors locked and not to answer the door to anyone we don't know." James said, pacing infront of me. I knew he was freaking out also. I was definitly freaked. Mike was closer than we thought. He was here,_here at my house!_ What if he comes back when I'm alone? What if he breaks in? What if he hurts me or one of the others? My breathing became unsteady again and James put his hand on my shoulder.

"Logan, you have to stay calm. You can't do anything to hurt yourself." James reminded me and I nodded. Even though I had been told to start moving around, I still had to be careful. I don't want to stress my body out or anything.

"Okay, Logan, I moved some of your stuff into the guest room, so you're all set up. Do you boys want anything to eat?" My mom asked, coming into the livingroom. Her eyes were red and had tears in them. I knew she was freaking out.

"Come here mom," I said, holding my arms out, letting her know I wanted a hug. She came over and sat on the other side of me from James. She wrapped her arms around me and just hold me. She sniffled a few times and I felt the tears stinging my eyes. I didn't want to cry though. I was so scared and I felt like a little kid again having my mom holding me like this. She held me tightly and kissed the temple of my head. I let a couple tearsr fall and then there was a knock on the door. We all looked up and my heart was pounding now.

"It's me, Officer Garcia!" Mr. Garcia yelled from the other side of the door. James got up and looked through the peep-hole, being extremely cautious and then opened the door after being satisfied it was him. Mr. Garcia and Carlos came inside and then Carlos locked the door back.

"Can I see the note?" Mr. Garcia asked and James nodded. He ran back to the kitchen and got it and then came back. He handed the note to Mr. Garcia. Carlos was standing beside his dad and reading the note also. Carlos seemed to get mad and worried at the same time.

"Okay, I'm calling this in and we'll search everywhere in town for Mike. Also, we're going to have someone go door-to-door and ask if anyone saw him. Especially the neighbors, maybe they saw someone put the note there." Mr. Garcia said and we all nodded. "James, I'm going to get your family and bring them here. Also, The Knights are on their way over. The more people here, the better. With more around, everyone is more protected against him and he'll be too intimadated to try anything." Mr. Garcia said, going into police mode.

"Okay, thank you," I said and he nodded. He walked out of the house, Carlos locking the door behind him and we all looked at each other.

"You're okay Logan, he's not going to hurt you." Carlos said reassuringly. I just smiled but I knew he knew it was forced. I was freaking out and mentally screaming that I was going to die. I was terrified right now. I felt tears in my eyes as I stared at the floor, but refused to let them fall. I wasn't going to cry over Mike anymore. Crying wasn't going to help anything. It wasn't going to stop Mike. It wasn't going to help them find him faster. It was useless, so I didn't let the tears fall. I held them back. I sniffled as I kept my eyes downward, trying to hide the fact I was fighting tears from everyone in the room.

"Where are your brothers and mom?" I asked Carlos, my voice cracking as I did. I didn't mean for it to and I still wouldn't look up at them.

"My aunt called and wanted my mom to come over for something. My brothers went with her and I stayed home because I wanted to hang out with you today. I just didn't think this would be the reason I was here." He said and I nodded, still not looking up at him. My mom got up and went to the kitchen. Carlos came and sat on the couch beside me. He must had noticed the tears I was fighting because he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I felt James rubbing my back. I fought to hold the tears in, I really didn't want to cry. I was a guy. Guys shouldn't cry nearly as much as I do. I need to do as my dad says and man up. Maybe if I was more of a man, I wouldn't be in this place.

"It's okay Logan. You can cry if you want, we won't say anything." Carlos whispered to me as he also rubbed my back. I let out a shakey breath and then sniffled. I was fighting with myself in my head. I wanted to cry and they were giving me an open invation to do so, but I didn't want to cry because I was tired of being weak. I finally let my emotions get the best of me and let out a loud sob as I buried my face in Carlos' shoulder and let the tears fall. I was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, but neither James nor Carlos said anything. James now had his left arm around me and was still rubbing my back with his right while I was still buried in Carlos' shoulder. Carlos just held me and let me cry.

I heard a knock at the door and felt James pat my back a few times gently before he removed himself from me. I was trying to get myself under control now that other people would be here, but I couldn't stop crying. I was scared I wouldn't be able to. After hearing the door open and quiet whispers, I felt small arms wrapp around me. I looked down and saw Audrey and Autumn standing there. Audrey had her arms wrapped around me gently and Autumn had her hand rested my mine which was against Carlos' arm.

"Logan, why are you crying?" Audrey asked me in an innocent tone. I sniffled and choked back a sob. I had to quit crying for them. I couldn't be like this. I saw the tears in Audrey and Autumn's eyes as they watched me try to calm myself. I was still choking back sobs and tears still fell. I wiped them away quickly. I figured out that I wasn't going to quit.

"I'm sorry," I choked out as I got up and pushed my way past everyone and to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I leaned back against the door and let the crying continue, trying to stay as quiet as possible. I put my hand up over my mouth, trying to muffle the cries. I didn't know why I was crying so much. I didn't think I was that scared of Mike. Maybe it was just becuase I needed to let my emotions out? I had been fighting the urge to cry for awhile now.

I was so done with my life right now. Nothing was right in it. I had always heard that a son was a father pride and joy, mine doesn't even want to look at me. I was messed up I couldn't even be a good son. My dad was always telling me how I should be. How he wanted me to be. I had tried to be the perfect son, but always messed it up. I wasn't a good friend. Jackson and Jason used to be two of my best friends and they left me at the drop of a dime because someone told them to. I believe they were already looking for a way out and that was there free ride out of our friendship. I had yelled at James and told him he was just like his dad because I was mad at him. James was right, I did try and make the world revolve around me.

I looked over at the cabinet and cried harder at the thoughts going through my head. _Just once can't hurt. No one will know. I'm wearing long sleeves. _I kept thinking. I finally felt my feet moving towards the cabinet. I opened it and saw an old friend of mine that I had foolishly let go of. I reached a shakey hand out and took the small piece of sharp metal from the shelf. I quietly closed the cabinet door and leaned forward on the sink. I stared down at the blade I held as the tears continued to fall. I rolled my sleeve up and the blade moved towards my wrist.

I dragged the sharp razor over my wrist once, hissing at the pain, but sighing at the relief it brought. I repeated the action four more times. I then rolled my the sleeve of my other arm and made five cuts on it also. I held my arms over the sink and let the blood drip into it as I cried. I was disgusted with myself as I stared at the ten, perfect, bloody lines that littered my wrists. I cried harder at the sight. I was so weak and it was pathetic. I had just broke a very important promise to the people who meant the most to me. The ones who had trusted me to keep the promise that I wouldn't do this to myself again. I was so scared of what everyone would think if they found out what had happened. They would be so disappointed in me.

After a few minutes of bleeding, I turned the water on and began to rinse the blood off, gently rubbing the dried blood off. After I was done with that, I took out some proxide and cleaned the wounds out. I hissed and cried at the burning of it, but I had always cleaned the wounds out after making them. I didn't want an infection. It was easier to hide without it getting infected. After I was done cleaning them, I dried them off gently and then wrapped them in gauze. I then rolled my sleeves down and cleaned up what blood was on the sink counter and the floor. I then just leaned forward on the sink and let the rest of my tears fall.

Everyone was going to hate me if they found out about this. I hated myself more than anything right now.

**(1). My cousin broke two of his ribs a few years back and this is what they told him to do. He said it was horrible because it hurt so bad. Also, in this, I didn't forget Logan's ribs at the end. It explains why it didn't bother him as much in the next chapter, but I think we all know. If you don't, then he was too obsorbed in his emotional pain to think about his ribs. **

**Read and Review please! **


	33. The Unexpected Happens Fast

**To anyone reading Framed At Seventeen, updating is going a bit slow. Sorry, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Also, I'm happy to announce the birth of Logan Elijah. He was born on teh 11th and weighed 5 pounds and he is REALLY tiny! And so adorable! He has a full head of black hair! He's the nephew of a good friend of mine. So, congrajulations to his mom and dad! :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot too me!**

**Disclaimer: BTR doesn't belong to me and neither does anything else you may recognize. **

**Logan's POV:**

If it was possible to feel worse than I do right now, I would be surprised. I just stood there and stared at the person in the mirror. I was finding it harder and harder to believe he could be me. I used to see a hurt kid who still found enjoyment in his life because he had friends. Now I see a that same hurt kid, except his enjoyment has been stolen and replaced with guilt, disappointment and pure sadness. He didn't understand what he did to deserve this life, he just knew he had it. He didn't understand why it was so hard to put an end to it. Everyone was better off without him anyway, he knew that was true. But he was making a selfish move with being too big of a whimp to give up.

I didn't want that kid to be me. I wanted the kid who had a perfect life. I wanted to be the kid whose biggest worry was what grade he would get on his math test. Unforturnately, that was the least of my worries. I knew I would do good. I had always had good grades. Even with my life being horrible, I did great in school. School was the one thing that took my mind away from everything. Even though I had to face my tormentors in order to get my safe relief, it was worth it. If I was distracted with school, I wouldn't feel the urge to cut. Or so I thought. After awhile, even school work couldn't stop the cutting urge.

I quickly washed my face off and then looked at my shirt and jeans to make sure there was no blood. I was clean. I then did one more over look of the bathroom to make sure everything was clean. Once again, clean. I then walked out of the bathroom and as soo I walked into the livingroom, all eyes were on me. Everyone was here now, but one person caught my attention as I stood there. Mikayda. She was being comforted by James on the couch.

"Oh Logan!" My mom said, coming over to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. I just let myself get lost in the feeling of her holding me. My mom always made me feel better. I just stood there with my mom holding me and my eyes closed. Everyone else in the room was quiet, the only sound being the occasional sniffle from someone. After a few minutes my mom and I pulled back and she stared at me with tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. I had tears in my eyes also, but was refusing to let them fall.

"Are you okay baby?" She asked. I stared at her for a moment. I didn't know how to answer. Part of me wanted to say yes and the other part wanted to say no. I honestly wasn't sure what would be best to tell her. I thought about it and then nodded my head, feeling bad for choosing to lie.

"I think I am," I said, knowing I was far from okay. She smiled and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek. We hugged again and then she walked to the kitchen. I walked over and Carlos got up off of the couch. He hugged me and then ushered me to sit next to Mikayda. I sat down and hugged Mikaday. I was getting more upset by the minute. I had let all these people down and I wasn't man enough to admit it to them.

"My dad said that they had gotten a call from someone who seen Mike. They might catch him soon," Carlos said quietly. I just nodded my head, not sure what to say.

"When did you get here?" I asked Mikayda after a few moments of silence.

"I had my dad go get her." Carlos said and I nodded. After a few more minutes Katie, Autumn and Audrey came in from the kitchen. Audrey smiled and ran over to me. She jumped into my lap, which she had done a few times since I broke my ribs, she knew how to do it so she wouldn't hurt me. But this time, she landed on my left arm and the fresh wounds there hurt a lot from her landing on them.

"Audrey!" I yelled, moving my arm quickly, causing her to fall off of my lap and onto the floor with a thud. She stared up at me with eyes that showed fear and sadness. She had tears that finally fell over and rolled down her cheeks. My eyes were wide and my mouth was open._ Did I really just do that?_ I asked myself, too shocked to do anything. Audrey just sat there on the floor and cried, not moving to get up. I think she was just as shocked. I had never even raised my voice at her and now I yelled at her and knocked her on the floor.

"What happened?" Mrs. Diamond asked as she walked back into the room. Audrey had actually began crying and Mrs. Diamond, of course, came to the aid of her crying daughter. James walked in the room, he had also been in the kitchen. I was scared. I had just yelled at and knocked off Audrey from my lap. James walked over and picked Audrey up. I was so scared and I couldn't stand being here right now. I didn't want to be yelled at even though I deserve it. I got up and made my way up the stairs. My ribs were burning now from all the movement and crying. I had been so upset that I hadn't even paid attention to my ribs and they now burn like you wouldn't believe. I laid down on my bed on my back and let tears fall.

I couldn't believe what I had done. I didn't mean to hurt Audrey. Would they believe me? I wonder how mad they are at me? Would Audrey forgive me if I asked? Why did I have to cut? If I hadn't cut, this wouldn't had happened. I figured this was my punishment for breaking my promise to everyone. I heard a knock on my door and I froze. I didn't say anything, so the door opened. I looked over and saw James.

"What happened?" James asked, sounding calmer than I thought he would. I sighed but didn't say anything. "Carlos said that she jumped in our lap and landed on your arm and you freaked out." James said and I just nodded. "Why?" I didn't say anything for awhile.

"I don't know," I said quietly and he looked at me telling me he didn't believe me.

"Let me see your wrist." James said and I shook my head.

"It's not that James," I said, freaking out on the inside because I didn't want him to see what I did to myself. He walked over and grabbed my left arm. Given that he was bigger than me and stronger, he could easily hold me down and pull my sleeve up. Which he did. I tried to fight him, but didn't succeed.

"Oh Logan," James said in a low voice. I hated hearing the disappointment in his voice. I felt tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to hurt Audrey." I said as my voice cracked. He only nodded.

"I know you didn't. She jumped on your cuts, didn't she?" James asked and I nodded.

"Audrey's really upset, but she's okay. She's not hurt and if you sit down and talk to her, she'll be okay." James said and I nodded.

"What do I say to her?" I asked and he sighed.

"You'll figure it out. I'll go get her," James said and I wanted to protest, but fought the urge to do so. He walked out of the room and I sat up. I hissed as my ribs burned. I really wish I had been more careful with my ribs. The door opened again and James came in carrying Audrey in his arms. She still had tears rolling down her cheeks and it broke my heart. _I_ did that to her and it made me feel horrible. James sat Audrey down on the bed and he nodded at me and then stepped out of the room.

"Adurey, I didn't mean to hurt you," I said in a low voice. She wiped her eyes and stared at me. "I didn't mean to push you off of me like that or yell at you. I have. . . . . . Wounds on my arms and you landed on them and it hurt. What I did was an reaction of pain, but it's wasn't okay. I'm really, really sorry. Do you forgive me?" I asked and she nodded. "Can I have a hug?" I asked and she nodded with a smile and leaned forward to hug me. I hugged her back tightly and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry," I said into her hair.

"It's okay Logan. How did you get hurt?" She asked and my eyes widened. What was I supposed to tell her? I couldn't tell her that I cut myself with a razor blade. She was too young. She's too innocent.

"It's hard to explain honey. But it's nothing to worry about." I said and she nodded. I hugged her again and then wiped her cheeks off. The door opened and James poked his head in.

"Are we all friends again?" He asked and we both laughed a little.

"Yeah, we're friends again," I said, smiling at Audrey. She smiled back and leaned forward and hugged me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I loved her, Autumn and Katie so much that hurting her killed me inside. Also, seeing the look of shock on Katie and Autumn's faces was hard. I hadn't just scared Audrey, I had scared Autumn and Katie also and that hurt. I never wanted to hurt any of them again.

"Audrey, why don't you go downstairs and let Logan and I talk for a minute." James said quielty, sounding disappointed and upset. I felt horrible because I did that. Audrey gave him a weird look and then she stood up off of the bed and walked out the door, James closed it behind her. He then turned and looked at me. I was scared by this. What was he going to say to me? Was he mad at me? He walked over to me and sat on the bed beside me.

"Why did you do it?" He asked softly, motioning to my wrists. I shrugged as I stared down at my wrists. "Logan, don't tell me you don't know. I can think of a good reason. You got too over-whelmed, didn't you?" He asked softly. I felt tears in my eyes as I continued to stare down at my bandaged wrists. I sniffled and fought the tears. Now I really don't want to talk because I'm afraid I would start crying again. Although James has seen me cry a couple times, I still didn't like him to.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," I whispered, sniffling again. I heard him sigh.

"Logan, you promised you weren't going to do this anymore." James said and I nodded, sniffling again and reaching up to wipe away the tear that had escaped.

"I'm s-sorry," I said, stuttering as I tried to fight back the tears.

"Logan, if you start to feel like cutting, you need to come talk to someone. Kendall, Carlos, your mom, my mom and I are all here. You know that we will do anything to help you. If you need us, come to us, no matter what." I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I hated it. I hated being so weak and crying so much. It was hard to take.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," I said through the sobs that came out. James wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. We just stayed like that until I calmed down. It didn't take as long for me to stop crying this time. I guess I had cried so much, I didn't have enough left in me to cry. We pulled away from each other and just sat there. I was wiping my face dry and he was was watching me. Then the door swung open and a crying Carlos came in. He looked panicked and that made both James and I worried.

"Guys, m-my dad was . . . . . Was sh-shot b-by Mike." Carlos said, through the sobs he was fighting. James and I looked at each other with shock. Mike shot Mr. Garcia.

**Wow, didn't see that coming did'cha? I had been planning on that happening for awhile now! Also, poor Audrey, but yay for them making up! **

**Read and Review please!**


	34. Injured But Not Fallen

**This chapter is dedicated to Officer Long's family. He is a local hero to my town and he was shot on the job this past tuesday. He was rushed to the hospital where he later died from the shot wound. He left behind a lovely wife and a young daughter who was no older than 6. Officer Long was only in his late 20s to early 30s. He will be missed and his services are very much appreciated. May he rest in peace. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Logan's POV:**

"Come on, let's go downstairs," James said, walking over and wrapping an arm around Carlos. We got downstairs and to the livingroom. James had Carlos sit on the couch. Mrs. Diamond, Mrs. Knight and my mom were in the kitchen, my mom was on the phone and the other women were waiting to hear what she was told.

"Is he okay?" I asked, looking at Carlos. Carlos shook his head no as more tears fell.

"He was shot in the stomach. He didn't have his bullet proof vest on yet, because he hadn't gotten the chance to get it and he didn't expect to see Mike." Kendall explained and I nodded. James had pulled Carlos into a hug as he cried.

"Are your brothers and your mom at the hospital?" I asked and Carlos nodded against James chest.

"Do you want me to take you there?" Kendall asked, Carlos pulled away from James.

"If t-thats o-okay," Carlos said, still being polite even when he's so upset.

"Of course it's okay, Carlos. Are you guys coming?" Kendall asked us. I looked at Mikayda who was on the couch and then to James.

"I'll have my mom bring me," I said and Kendall nodded.

"I'm going to stay with Logan, but Carlos, we'll be there as soon as we can." James said and Carlos nodded. Kendall and Carlos walked out of the house and I made my way to the kitchen. My ribs burned really bad right now.

"Mom, are we going to the hospital?" I asked and she nodded.

"Just as soon as I get my clothes changed. Go ahead and put your shoes on," she said and I nodded. I walked back into the other room and looked at James apologetic.

"I hate to ask you to do this, but can you go get my shoes for me? I took them off upstairs and my ribs hurt really bad." I asked, feeling bad for having him do this for me. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll go get them and don't feel bad about asking." James said, walking up the stairs. I looked at Mikayda who seemed. . . . . Scared? I walked over and sat down beside her.

"You okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. I winced at the odd way I moved.

"I can't believe Carlos' dad was shot. What if you or someone else gets hurt next? What if someone gets killed?" She asked, sounding really scared now.

"Don't worry about it, we're going to the hospital. There are police over there and they'll protect us." I said, kissing her on the cheek. She nodded when James came back and put my shoes on the floor. I thanked him and put them on. After we were all ready to go, we walked out and to the car. My mom was driving, James was in the passenger seat and Mikayda and I were in the backseat. The ride was quiet since no one really knew what to say. I wondered if my mom knew what I had done? If so, how mad was she?

We got to the hospital and walked inside. I had just gotten out of this place, I didn't want to be back in here. We walked up to the main desk when you first walk in and there was a lady sitting there and she was writing something down on a chart.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" She asked in a polite way, giving us a nice smile.

"Hi, yeah, can you tell us where Carlos Garcia Senior is at?" My mom asked and she nodded and looked through her charts that she had been writing on.

"Ah, yes, Officer Garcia is in the ICU. Just take the elevators right back here and got to the second floor and he is in room 3125." She said, we thanked her and then went to the elevators. We got to the floor and went to the waitingroom to see if any of the Garcias were in there. Kendall, Carlos and Carlos' younger brother were sitting in there.

"Hey, how's he doing?" My mom asked in a soft tone. I could tell Carlos had been crying a lot. I didn't blame him.

"They just moved him up here right before we got here. He's in surgery right now, they have to get the bullet out and it caused some enternal bleeding, they're trying to slow the bleeding down, get the bullet out and clean it. Once that's done, he'll be in room 3125." Carlos explained, seeming to have his emotions under better control.

"Where's your mom and Roberto?" My mom asked.

"Roberto went to get drinks from the machine down in the ER and my mom is in the bathroom." Carlos said. "Mrs. Mitchell, will you go check on mom, she's been in there for some time now and I think she may be crying." Carlos said and my mom nodded. She walked over and hugged Carlos and kissed his forehead and then walked out of the waitingroom and around the corner to the ladies room. I sat on the other side or Carlos from Kendall, James was on the other side of Kendall from Carlos and Mikayda was beside me. Carlos' younger brother, Gaberiel, was sitting off by himself toward the back of the waitingroom.

"Is he okay?" I asked, pointing at Gaberiel. Carlos looked over at him and nodded.

"He just likes to be alone when he's having a hard time. It's hard for all of us to go through this. He just wants to be left alone." Carlos said with a sad tone. I knew it killed him to see his brother upset and him not being able to do anything about it.

After awhile, Mrs. Garcia and my mom came out of the bathroom. Mrs. Garcia came over and Carlos stood up. They hugged each other for a few minutes, just standing there holding each other. They then walked over to Gaberiel and were whispering to him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his mom and he was crying into her shoulder, Carlos wrapped his arms around them and rest his head on his brother's shoulder from behind him. I saw the tears in Carlos' eyes, but it seemed he didn't want to cry.

"Oh, hi everyone," Roberto said, looking at us. He then noticed his family. "Excuse me please," he said, setting the drinks he had in his hands down and walking over to his family. He joined in on their hug.

"Carlos Garcia Senior?" A nurse asked as she walked into the room. The Garcias came over.

"Yes?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"The puncture wound wasn't as bad as we had thought, the enternal bleeding has slowed enough. We put some loose stitches in for now just incase something goes wrong and we need to get back in there. He's being moved into his room now and you can go on down, two at time please." She said and we nodded. The Garcias went decided Mrs. Garcia and Roberto would go in first. Gaberiel and Carlos' emotions were still too shakey to go in.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Gaberiel said, we all nodded. We understood that he really just wanted to get away for awhile. We all sat there and looked around, being quiet. Carlos kept taking deep breathes and trying to stay under control.

"Carlos, he's going to be okay honey. If it makes it easier, Gaberiel could go first and then you and your mom could go in so that you have both of your parents there." My mom said and Carlos just smiled and nodded. I was pretty sure that would make it easier for him.

"I just don't want to cry infront of him." Carlos said quietly. My mom gave him a sad smile.

"Carlos, he's your dad, he's just going to be happy that he was lucky enough to see you again. He's not going to get mad at you for crying. It's okay to cry," my mom assured him. He only nodded and took another deep breath. I wish I knew what to say. I looked at James and Kendall and could tell they were thinking the same thing. It was hard to know what to say in this kind of situation. What do you say to your friend whose dad was just shot? None of us knew what to do.

After awhile, Mrs. Garcia came back and they told her what they were going to do. She took Gaberiel back as Roberto went down to make a phone call. Carlos stayed with us and had his head his hands. He had his emotions mostly under control. I was sure that he may cry when he sees his dad, but it shouldn't be too bad. Also, my mom was right, Mr. Garcia wasn't going to get mad if he was upset. I knew it was hard for Carlos to cry infront of his dad. Ever since he was little he didn't like to cry infront of his dad. Mr. Garcia was his hero and to have his hero get shot was hard for him. He was trying to be strong because that was what he saw when he looked at his dad. A strong man and he wanted to be like his dad.

**Carlos' POV:**

It was finaly time for me to go in and see my dad with my mom. We walked back to the room and my body was shaking really bad. We stopped outside of my dad's room. The curtains were pulled shut and what I could see through the glass under the curtains, it was dark in the room. I looked at my mom and then back at the door. She brushed her hands over my head, smoothing my hair down and she gave me a smile.

"It's okay baby," she said and I nodded. "Ready?" She asked and I nodded. She opened the door and let me in the room. I walked in and saw my dad in the bed, he was hooked up to a heart monitor, but the wires were under his shirt, so I couldn't see them very well. He was also on oxygen and had the little clear piece in his nose. He was awake when we walked in. He looked over at us and smiled weakly when his eyes fell on me.

"Hey Carlos," he said quietly. Even though the light was off and the curtains over the windows to the outside and the windows to the hallway were closed, I could still see the sweat on his forehead. It killed me to see my dad like this. We walked over and sat in the chairs that were around the bed and I just stared. I didn't mean to stare, but I couldn't help it. I knew what my dad did was a dangerous job, but I had never thought that I would see him like this. I also didn't think I would be so close to loosing him.

"Come here," dad said, smiling weakly at me. That was when I noticed I was crying. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking to see if I could tell where he was hurt. He pointed to his left side, telling me that was the side he hurt, I was on his right. He reached out and pulled me to him. I had my head on his chest and let the tears fall, letting out small cries and sniffling. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. He had his arms around me and was rubbing my back.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and looked at him.

"W-why aren't you asleep? Logan had told m-me once that when someone is on m-morphine, they sleep a l-lot." I said, stuttering because I was calming down from crying. I was wiping at my eyes and sniffling, trying to calm down completely.

"They just put me on morphine before you came in here," he said. "It hasn't taken fall effect yet." He said and I nodded. I wasn't entirely sure what to say. What do you say when your dad is in the hospital in the ICU? I wasn't sure.

**Later That Night:**

**James' POV:**

Logan and Kendall had stayed at the hospital for Carlos. Only two people could stay with Mr. Garcia and they couldn't be switching in and out, Mrs. Garcia and Roberto stayed in the room tonight. Gaberiel had Mrs. Knight take him home so he could take a shower and get some things for them while they stay at the hospital and Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Knight agreed to let Logan and Kendall stay at the hospital. Mostly so that Carlos wouldn't have to be alone while Gaberiel was gone. My mom had me come home with her so I could stay with the girls while she was at work tomorrow.

I was getting ready for bed and hoping that nothing would happen. I just hoped that Mike would leave us all alone. I kept wondering why he had shot Mr. Garcia? Did they corner Mike and he panicked? If that had happened, they would had shot Mike, so that couldn't had been it. Had Mr. Garcia been the only police officer and Mike just shot him for some reason? But, Mr. Garcia didn't have his bullet proof vest on, so where did he see Mike? It was honestly driving me crazy trying to figure out what had happened. We hadn't been given any information other than Mike had shot Mr. Garcia.

After the girls were in bed, I went to my room and laid down, trying to go to sleep myself. I was too worked up and worried to go to sleep though. Every little noise made me shoot up in the bed and looking around, listening for the noise. I was so worried Mike was going to show up and hurt someone. After about two hours of me being up and down in the bed, I finally gave up and got up out of bed. I walked downstairs, turning the livingroom lamps on as I went, I then walked to the kitchen. I turned the light over the sink on and went through the refridgerator. I grabbed a slice of pizza and a coke and then went back to the livingroom. I left the light on over the sink. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I began to eat my pizza as I watched some movie that was on.

I couldn't sleep, so after the movie went off, I watched some late night programs and then decided to put in a movie. I looked through the DVDs we had and decided on Inception. I put it in and then went to the kitchen, grabbing another slice of pizza. I decided this was going to be one of those nights where I let myself snack as much as I wanted. I figured I could work it off after mom leaves in the morning by doing sit-ups, push-ups and such. I just hoped that nothing more would happen.

**I'm really sorry if this story is slowing down too much. I'm trying not to make this boring. Also, there will probably only be two more chapters of this story. **

**Read and Review please!**

**R.I.P Officer Long**


	35. Finally Over

**Yeah, not the longest chapter I've ever had, but if I kept writing, then this would had been the last chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will more than likely be the last. :( I'm sad that this story is ending, but I'm getting ready to start to continue my oneshot What Love Really Means. So, if you would be interested in reading it, then go read the oneshot. The second chapter will be posted after this story ends. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean soo much to me! **

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine. **

**James' POV:**

I was sitting in the hospital waitingroom with Logan, Kendall and Mikayda. They had let all of the Garcias go into the room with Mr. Garcia. I was happy they were all allowed in there. Carlos had told us that it would be okay if we went home, but we wanted to be here incase Carlos needed us. Also, I think Logan feels better here, it's more secure than his home. His home was under close survalience and there was never a time without a police officer near our street. I knew this whole thing with Mike had him shaken.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go home and get somethings. Do any of you need anything?" I asked and they all shook there heads no.

"Do you want me to drive you home? Or one of us to go with you?" Kendall asked and I shook my head no.

"No, I'll be fine, it's not that far," I said and they nodded. It was only about a twenty minute walk from the hospital to my house if I didn't mess around. I got up and walked out, telling them I would be back soon. Once I was outside the hospital, I began walking along the sidewalk. I was paying attention to my surroundings, making sure I was alert of everything. This was something we had been told to do by Mr. Garcia. Before all the Garcia's went in, he wanted Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Mikayda and I to come in so he could talk to us. Since there were more than three of us, we had to make it quick. He just gave us a quick speech on safety.

I wondered when they would catch Mike? What would happen before they caught him? Would he hurt someone else? Would he end up dead? Would someoen else end up dead? As long as no one got hurt, I didn't care what they had to do to catch Mike. I honestly didn't want Mike to be hurt or killed. I had seen how his family felt about him and I wanted him to get the help he needed. I felt bad because if I hadn't met his family, I probably wouldn't care what they had to do to catch him, even it meant killing him. But now, I know he's someone's son and someone's little brother. He's loved and his family needs him to get better. I just hope he's willing to get the help he needs.

I got to the house and unlocked the door, I looked around once before opening the door. Once inside, I locked the door behind me just be safe. I walked upstairs and to my room. The only reason I had come home was because I was going crazy being in that hospital for so long. I had always hated hospitals and now, I just needed a break. I was sitting on the edge of my bed with my elbows on my knees and my head rested in my hands. I was stressed right now. Right now, I had so many things to worry about. There was my family, the Garcias, the Knights and most importantly the Mitchells. We didn't think Mikayda was a big target, given we didn't know if Mike knew about her. But to be on the safe side, she had to be extra careful and stay with someone at all times.

My mom, Logan's mom and Kendall's mom had all been working a lot, so they were mostly safe. Katie, Autumn and Audrey were staying with Mrs. Knight's sister who lived in the small town two towns over. She was keeping them so that they were safe. Our parents had wanted us to go, but we wanted to stay for Carlos. Mrs. Garcia wanted us to go and she would send Carlos and his brothers as soon as his dad was out of the hospital, but Carlos refused to leave them. We had worried about overwhelming Mrs. Knight's sister, but apparently, she loves kids but wasn't ever able to have them, so she would be more than happy to have us stay with her. Our moms were still trying to get us to go just to be safe.

After sitting here for about fifteen minutes, I decided it was time to go back before they were calling me to make sure I was okay. I got up and walked back downstairs. I looked out the window and then opened the door when I was satisfied it was clear. I walked out of the house, locking the door behind me. I made my way to the hospital. I was on a certain road where there wasn't a lot of people around. I felt extremely uneasy while walking down this road. I figured I was just freaking myself out by thinking about Mike. _Calm down James. Everything is okay._ I shouted at myself in the head. I wanted to calm down. Nothing would go wrong.

I spoke too soon.

As I was walking, I felt something hit me in the back of the head, sending me to the ground. I groaned as I rolled over to see what had happened. I laid on my back, staring up at the blurry figure above me. After my vision cleared, I gasped at what I saw. It was Mike! He had a knife in his hand and he had hit me in the back of the head with the handle of the knife. I didn't know what to do.

"Mike! What are you doing?" I asked, shocked to see him. He just smirked.

"I just decided to find a way to pay back Logan. If he's too big of a chicken to face me, I figure the next best thing is to take his boyfriend." Mike said, delivering a hard kick to my side. I groaned as I clutched my side. Mike just laughed at me. He kicked me again, this time crushing my hand when he did so since he kicked me in the same spot, just this time on my hand. I pulled my hand back and held it, my fingers were red and stinging. They hurt a lot.

Mike then got down and straddled my hips, effectively holding me to the ground. He began punching me in the face and everywhere else he could. He wasn't holding back at all, he was hitting me as hard as he could and it was horrible. I didn't see how Logan had withstood so many beatings over the years. His were way worse than this though. Before I knew it, Mike used the knife to cut my shirt off of me. I was scared by that. I stared up at him, showing the fear I so badly wanted to hide. He smirked and began to use the knife to cut across my body. My chest, my stomach, my arms, my shoulders, my side, he even made a very light cut on my neck, not deep enough to seriously harm me, but it definitly hurt. Mike had an evil smile on his face as he held the knife to my throat. Adding enough pressure to break the skin.

"Say goodbye Diamond," he said in a evil way. He then began adding more pressure. He was going to make this as painful as possible, I realized. He was going to make it slow and painful. He wanted to see me suffer until I died. That's when it hit me. I was going to die! There was no one to save me! I was going to die! I was going to die a slow and painful death.

"Get off of him!" I heard a deep voice yell from somewhere behind us. Mike's eyes widened and he jumped up, bringing me with him. He held me with my back against his chest and the knife to my bleeding throat.

"Get away or I'll kill him!" Mike yelled at the four police officers that surrounded us.

"Don't do it Mike. Just let him go and come with us. We'll get you help. You'll get to go home and start over with your life. Your mom and brother want you to get better." One officer told Mike. All the officers had there guns drawn and pointed at Mike. At the mention of his family, I couldn't let them kill him. Even if he hurt me, he ahd to get better for his mom and his brother.

"Don't. . . . . . Don't shoot him," I said, the pain taking over my body. My mom's voice kept ringing in my head. _Do to others as you want done to you._ If I was Mike, I would want someone to show some compassion for me. I would want someone to tell the police not to kill me. Even if Mike doesn't realize it now, he will later. He'll be grateful one day that if I can save his life.

"We won't shoot, if he lets you go." The police officer said. I noticed one of the officers on the side kept moving closer at a slow pace, trying to not catch Mike's attention. I just hope he gets to us before Mike hurts me farther or they do something to Mike. It didn't work though, Mike noticed him and turned to him.

"Stop!" He told the officer, he held the knife out, about to stab me. I gasped and they were yelling at him to not do it. The officer that had been moving toward us was pretty close. He launched, trying to grad Mike's arm. Mike then plunged the knife forward, stabbing me in the bicep. I screamed out in pain and reached a hand up to grab my arm. The knife was still in there and Mike still had ahold of the handle. Blood was falling down my arms, covering my hand. The knife was a little pocketknife, so it didn't go in as deep as a dagger would had, but it did go in a good ways.

I let out another cry as I heard a gunshot. I couldn't look back. They had just shot Mike. They killed Mike. I felt him let go of me and I fell to the ground, still clutching the handle of the knife, right by the wound in my arm. The officers rushed to the two of us. I looked over as tears rolled down my cheeks out of both the pain in my arm and my sorrow for Mike. They were checking for a pulse on Mike. He had been shot in the stomach and the blood was seeping through his clothes.

"He's alive," one of the officers said. I was relieved. I didn't want him to die even though he did this to me. He was mentally unstable, he didn't understand his actions. He would evntually though. "We need a couple of ambulance here now," one officer said into his radio. He then gave them the street name. It was right now from the hospital, so it wouldn't take too long. I noticed Mike was awake, but he had his eyes closed tightly. He also had tears streaming down his face and his hand was now clutching his stomach where he had been shot. Soon enough, we heard sirens and two ambulances pulled up, stopping just before getting to us.

Two paramedics came out of each one, two of them loaded Mike onto a stretcher quickly, putting him in the ambulance and driving off. It happened so fast I barely realized I was being put on a stretcher also. I felt I was perfectly capable of walking, but with my head feeling dizzy, I didn't know how far I would make it before being too dizzy to walk. The thing that eased me the most, was that Mike was going to get help he needed. Hopefully, he'll be fine and he'll get help without fighting them. Hopefully the Murray family would be fixed.

We were in the ambulance and the two paramedics in the back were working to get my arm numb. After it was numb, they worked to carefully remove the knife from my arm. I was looking to the left, away from the wound. I had been stabbed in the right arm. I just the movement as they removed the knife from my arm. After it was out, they worked to stop the bleeding. Once they got me to the hospital, I was taken straight to the ER and placed on a bed. They then worked to get the bleeding to completely stop. After they had gotten it under control, they began to stitch me up. I had enternal stitches and external stitches. I didn't watch while they did that either. After I was done, they said they wanted to watch me for awhile since I was so faint, dizzy and apparently pale, so they moved me to the third floor into one of the hospital rooms. They then left and told me they would notify my family.

"Wait, some people are downstairs that I would like you to notify. It's Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and Mikayda Bell." I said and the nurse nodded. I just sat there and waited for someone to come in. I stared around the quiet room, the only sound being the quiet hum of cars passing by down below and the occasionaly footsteps outside the door. Finally everything was over with and we could be at peace. Maybe Logan's life would turn around drastically. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about bullies anymore. Maybe this will open up everyone's eyes to how serious bullying can get. Maybe this was finally the end of the bullying.

**So, I don't know about you, but I loved this chapter! Who thought James was going to be killed? You know I wouldn't do that to him! I love him too much! **

**Read and Review please! :D**


	36. You Were My Rescue

**YAY! The last chapter! NO! It's over! I don't how to feel. I'm happy I made it through yet another story, but I'm sad it's over. I loved this story and had so much fun writing it! Also, I got the most reviews on this than any of my other stories! I honestly hadn't expected this story to do so well! I am truly surprised by all the reviews! **

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! Also, a big thank you to whoever read. And a big thank you to those who reviewed every chapter! You're the reason this story made it so far! I love you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize. **

**James' POV:**

"James! Are you okay?" I heard Logan panicked voice say as soon as the door opened. I smiled, I figured he would be freaked out.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said as everyone piled into the room. Kendall, Carlos and Logan rushed to my side while Mikayda kind of hung back from us but near the bed. I figured she didn't want to get crowded.

"How bad is it?" Kendall asked, looking at the bandage on my arm.

"Not too bad," I said, Logan scoffed.

"Not too bad? James you were stabbed! How is that not too bad?" Logan asked, really freaking out now.

"Logan! Calm down, it required some enternal and external stitches, but it'll be okay. They said that it didn't go deep enough to hit my bone and there didn't seem to be any real damage to my muscle that they were worried about. I'll be fine." I assured him and everyone else in the room.

"James, it could had hit your bone, then it would had been really bad. Or it could had stabbed your muscle deep enough to where it paralyzed your arm. Or he could had killed you!" Logan said, I chuckled.

"But none of that happened. Can't you just be happy it didn't happen like that?" I asked, Logan sighed.

"I am happy it didn't happen like that. But I'm still freaked out by it." Logan said.

"What happened to Mike?" Carlos asked, I looked down.

"They shot him in the stomach after he stabbed me." I said and they all seemed to show some sympathy, knowing I hadn't wanted that to happen, but they also showed relief since it was over.

"Is he okay?" Kendall asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him or heard anything about him since they took him in the ambulance." I said and they all nodded. "Do me a favor, if you see his mom or brother, tell them I want to talk to them." I said and they nodded.

"James! Oh my baby!" I heard my mom say as she came into the room.

"We'll leave you to talk," Logan said, leading the other two guys out of the room.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" She asked, looking at my arm and then into my arms. She was brushing my hair back. I laughed a little.

"No mom, I'm fine," I said and she nodded. She leaned forward and kissed my head.

"Mrs. Knight's sister is bringing the girls home, she was leaving the house when I left work." She said and I nodded.

"I feel bad that I made you leave work." I said and she smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. You're way more important to me James," she said and I smiled at her. We sat there and talked for awhile and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called to them, the door opened and a woman with hair the same color as Mrs. Knights, brown eyes and she was probably a little shorter than Mrs. Knight. Katie, Autumn and Audrey were with her. Autumn, Audrey and Katie ran to my bed. They all three got up on the bed with me and hugged me. I hugged them all back of course.

"Are you okay?" Autumn asked, I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'm okay," I said and she nodded.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea, Jennifer's sister as you've probably guessed." The woman said. She shook my mom's hand and then my hand.

"I'm Denise Diamond and this is James," my mom said. She smiled.

"If you'll excuse me, I would like to go talk to Jennifer, she should be here by now, I told her I was bringing Katie back and I told her that you would fill her in on everything if that's okay." She said and my mom nodded.

"I'll see you after a bit," she said and we nodded. She walked out of the room after we all said our byes to her.

"Does it hurt?" Audrey asked, gently running her hands over my bandage.

"Not really, it's numb right now since I just got the stitches, so I can't feel much yet. After it wears off though, I may feel some pain." I said and she nodded. After a good while of sitting there talking, there was another knock at the door. I called for them to come in and the door opened. It was Mrs. Murray and Steve.

"Hey, how's Mike doing?" I asked as they came inside and closed the door.

"He's okay, he's sleeping right now. They're moving him up to Mirtz Home For Teens. He'll get the mental help he needs and he'll have to spend six weeks in juvy before he moves up to Mirtz **(1)**. I just hope he gets better and get's to come home." Mrs. Murray said and I smiled, happy to hear that he would be okay and that he was getting the help he would need.

"That's great!" I said and they nodded.

"The police officer told us that you told them not to shoot Mike. Why did you do that?" Steve asked, sounding confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, did he want me to tell them to shoot him?

"It's just, after everything he did, I figured you wouldn't care." Steve explained.

"After seeing how torn up you two were over all of this, I couldn't let them kill him. I wanted him to get the help he needed and come back home and be apart of your family again." I said, Mrs,. Murray had tears in her eyes as she came over and hugged me.

"Thank you so much James," she said quietly to me. I smiled as I hugged her back. Even though some people will say that what I did was stupid and I should had let them kill Mike, I knew they were wrong. This was why. Mike wasn't just some psychotic bully, he was someone's son, someone brother, someone's friend, nephew, cousin and hopefully one day husband and father. He had just as much right to live as I did. After seeing his family and getting a look at those in his background, I realized that he was a human being who needed help. It wasn't my choice to end that life. If I had told them to kill Mike, I would had ended someone life.

"No problem," I said just as quietly as she had talked.

**Logan's POV:**

It was over. No matter how many times I said that, it didn't seem real. But seeing James in that hospital bed with a bandage over where he had been stabbed, made it all the more real. Mike was going to get time in juvy and he'll get the mental help he needs. It was over. All of this was over. Jason had turned himself in, Jackson had been arrested and now Mike had been caught. I was a little worried about going back to school though. Would there be someone else there who will bully me? Or will they just leave me alone now? I knew I had James right beside me and I was going to try and stand up for myself more so maybe I wouldn't be such an easy target anymore.

Nothing had ever worked out good for me. So, the fact that this did, I didn't know what to do. Sure Carlos' dad had been shot and James had been stabbed, but they were both going to be okay. They were even saying that within two days Mr. Garcia would be moved a regular room for about four or five days and then he'll be able to come home. They also said he could go back to work as soon as he got better. James was just being watched for the night and he'll go home tomorrow. The enternal stitches will dissolve in a little over a week and the external stitches will be taken out in around that same time.

I had messed up my ribs pretty bad from all the movement, but I talked to my doctor when I seen him in the hallway here and he told me that he would take a look at them when he got the time. But he mostly thinks I stressed them and I just need to calm down and stay off of my feet for awhile. He said he didn't want me moving around too much and I had to sit or lie down as much as possible until I'm told otherwise by him. Which won't be for a few weeks. So, he's going to look at the tomorrow and make sure I haven't actually messed anything up because if I have, I'll have to have surgery, which he doesn't think is a big possibility. Like I said, he thinks it's just that I've stressed them.

"You okay?" I heard Kendall ask. I turned and looked at him sitting next to me, Carlos had gone back down to see his dad and tell him the news on James. Kendall had a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just this doesn't seem real." I said and he smiled for real this time.

"I know buddy, but things are going to be better now. Hopefully, now that everyone has seen how out of hand bully can get and that it's possible to loose lives because of bulling, they quit. Now that they've heard and some have seen what happens, they should feel bad about it. A lot of people from school have heard about your ribs because of Jason and Jackson bragging about their work. Some seen it since they saw you come home and they've seen you up walking around outside here. This is a serious thing and we're not going to let it come to this ever again. If you ever, ever have any problems even with someone calling you names, you tell us. It's never going to get this out of hand ever again. Understand?" Kendall asked, all seriousness in his voice. I nodded with a smile.

"I understand, thank you Kendall." I said, leaning over and hugging him. He hugged me back.

"No problem bud," he said, making me smile. Once we pulled away, the elevator doors opened again and Carlos came over to us.

"Are they still in there?" He asked, pointing toward the hallway leading to James' room. We nodded.

"Yeah," I said and he nodded, coming over and sitting on the other side of me. "Mrs. Murray and Steve are in there right now." I said and he nodded again but this time with a smile.

"I wonder how Mike is doing?" He asked no one really, but Kendall and I shrugged anyway. Then we saw Mrs. Murray and Steve walking down toward us.

"Hi boys," Mrs. Murray said, coming over and hugging each of us.

"Hi, how's Mike?" Kendall asked, she gave us the run down of everything that Mike would be doing. I figured he wouldn't get much time in juvy because Mr. Garcia had told us that he would be tried as mentally unstable and unable to understand his actions properly. So, he wouldn't spend much time in juvy, but he would have to stay at a home for teens or something. Which they were putting him in Mirtz, one of the best homes for mentally unstable teens.

"I really hope he changes and realizes what he did to you and James. I hope he understands this better after they work with him. Apparently since he tried to kill you and James and he shot an officer, he couldn't be released for anything until they are absolutely positive he's changed and is okay. They were having someone come down in the morning from Mirtz to figure out where he stands mentally so that they know what program he'll be put through. The doctor said he's seen some mentally unstable people who were worse than Mike and they walked away completely changed and their lives were different. He believes there is way more hope for Mike than most people." Mrs. Murray told us. We all smiled. I was happy that at least Mike could be fixed and come home completely different.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, a smile on my face. She smiled at me.

"I'm sure Mike will be grateful for James once all this is over and I'm sure he'll feel horrible for what he did to you Logan." Steve said, smiling at me. I smiled back. I hope he does.

"Oh and James wanted you boys to come back there," Mrs. Murray told us. We all thanked her and then hugged both her and Steve. We then said our goodbyes and made out way back down. When we got to the room, Mrs. Diamond and the girls came out of the room.

"I'm taking the girls down to get something to drink," Mrs. Diamond told us and we nodded. We walked into the room once they walked away and saw James smile at us. He was still pale, but he sure didn't seem to be dizzy anymore. Hopefully he'll get his color back over night.

"Hey guys," James said.

"Hey," we all said as we walked in and sat down in the chairs around him.

"Did you talk to Mrs. Murray and Steve?" He asked, his voice was kind of raspy but that was expected. His voice had been raspy since earlier. Also, the numbness was wearing off and he was going to start feeling pain. All they would give him would be tylenol, he's not hurt enough to put him on morphine.

"Yeah, we talked to them." Carlos said and he nodded.

"Logan, don't worry about going back to school. Nothing's going to happen as long as I'm there," James said. He must have been able to tell I was worried about something.

"Thanks James," I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Like I said earlier, we're all here for you. It's _**never**_ going to get like this again. We won't let that happen." Kendall reassured me and James and Carlos both agreed with him. I just smiled. I felt so happy to have them. That was when I finally realized that James, Kendall and Carlos had been my rescue. My rescue from this life. My life _**would**_be better now. I was rescued from my life of pain and misery and I never had to go back there again.

**The End**

**(1) Just a name I made up. Also, that's how it really would be. He would only have to spend around 6 weeks in juvy b/c he would be tried as mentally incapable of understanding his actions. You can pay your lawyer to say this about you if you're a minor so that you don't get into as much trouble. I think that's wrong, but it mostly depends on if the judge believes you or not. If they do, you'll be sent for however many weeks they see fit and then you'll have to get mental help. **

**Thank you all so much for reading my story! It means a lot to me! Who's sad this is over?**

**Review please! :D**


	37. SPECIAL NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey All, I just wanted to let you know that I have a little oneshot sequel to Be My Rescue! Go check it out! It's called Be My Rescue Part Two! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing! So, if you liked Be My Rescue enough, than please go read Part Two! :D**


End file.
